


Ambitchious

by casliyn



Series: ambitchious [1]
Category: Glee, Veep (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, inspired by Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 67,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: For someone so powerful, strong, and smart- she was probably one of the most insecure girls he had ever met.He didn’t really understand how and why she would be, she had a lot more shit going for her than 90% of the people at school. She was hot, had a nice curvy body and had a nice voice on her.It wasn’t a surprise that most of the guys at school usually listed after her.[Inspired by a Tumblr Post by @elizabthturner on Tumblr]





	1. "Trust Me"

 “I’m pregnant. It’s yours.”

 

“How do you know it’s mine?” Dan shrugs, but he doesn’t even try to mask the smirk that covers his whole face, “Oh, right. You only have sex once a year.”

 

Amy rolls her eyes, arms folding over her chest. She stomps her foot, twists her ankle back and forth, watching as her skirt sways, “I had sex with you because you got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day. But it was a mistake.”

 

“Should I call the Vatican?”

 

“Will you shut up? You’re ruining this.”

 

“Ruining what?” He stares her down, leaning back against a locker, voice lowered as he scans the hallway, “Look, I’ll be a good dad, but I’m not gonna stop being me to do it.”

 

Amy releases a scoff and eyes Dan up and down with a slight scowl drawing on her face. “Being infected by your sperm is punishment enough, I wouldn’t want to pass the burden of you onto someone else-especially an unsuspecting child,” she whispers angrily.

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

Amy’s eyes widen as her whole body stiffens. She looks away from Dan’s steel eyes and plays with the white cotton of her cashmere sweater. Dan looks around the dwindling hallway as various students begin to leave the school for the day.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You’re the first person I’ve told..” she admits with a pinch of anger in a quivering voice Dan hadn’t heard before. Amy holds her book close enough to her stomach that Dan is sure if she presses it any harder she’ll fall over in pain.

 

Amy keeps her eyes fixated on the ground as Dan closes his locket and grabs and turns on his phone, “I have practice..” he says pulling his weight off the locker and slides on one backpack strap.

 

“Typical asshole,” she mumbles angrily and begins to walk away from Dan until he wraps an arm around her and pulls her body into his.

 

“Amy."

 

She looks up at him and he sees the innocence and fear flashing in her eyes and her bottom lip trembles in a way it only does during sex. She looks scared shitless and he doesn’t know whether to hug her or tell her that it’ll be okay.

 

“When is your first appointment,”

 

“This Friday at 11:30am-I’m leaving school early for it,” she says tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Dan nods as he takes it in,

“Fine, I’ll be there.” he decides which causes Amy’s eyes to widen in either embarrassment or shock.

 

She shakes her head, “No.” she replies. “You don’t have to fucking come alright? It’s just to make sure that I actually am and..it’s probably just a scare.” she defends herself. Dan rolls his eyes as Amy begins to ramble on and on about how it’s the worst idea in the history of ideas.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ Ames, you come over here to tell me that you’re pregnant with my child and expect me to become a deadbeat all of a sudden?”

 

Amy shakes her head and he sees her eyes become a bit watery, “You’ve fucked me over more times than I can think of and I _refuse_ to let you do it any longer you piece of shit.” she jabs a finger into her chest and walks away from him with her head hanging down silently.

 

Senior Class President and notorious Good Girl, Amy Brookheimer fucking crying?

 

Holy shit..maybe she was actually pregnant.

* * *

 

He wanted, _needed_ to sleep with Amy Brookheimer.

 

She had a lot going for her more than the other girls he usually slept with. She was hot, blonde, intense, nice body and he heard that she gave a nice blowjob from her ex, Taylor Evans.

 

A relationship? He wasn’t really built for that shit, but a good old fashion fuck? He’d be down for that and then some if she wanted it.

 

Then he saw her at one of Taylor’s parties one night after they won a basketball game.

 

He saw her talking to her friend Sue while holding a red solo cup and ultimately decided that it was the night he would make his move on her.

 

He approached her when Sue stepped away for a few minutes,

 

“Looking Good there Brookheimer.” 

 

“Jesus Christ Dan, I thought we agreed to you not eyeing my every move..” she rolls her eyes as she takes a sip of her drink.

 

“And I figured that you would stop coming to your ex-boyfriend’s house parties.”

 

"Well, I figured it would be normal to attend my _boyfriend’s_ party..” she replies with annoyance.

 

Dan inches closer towards her on the couch,

 

”Aren't you supposed to be sleeping with an unsuspecting Sophomore in a closet?”

 

He shrugs and bites his bottom lip in retaliation, ”Why? Would you rather it be you?” he leans closer as she rolls her eyes. She looks around the crowded room filled with teenagers and loud music with her icy blue eyes.

 

“Are you flirting with me?” she asks with a teasing eyesight placed upon a smug Dan. “I don’t know-would you prefer for me to?” he shrugs simply at Amy who releases a soft laugh. He sits back and watches as she finishes laughing and takes a small sip of her drink.

 

“Be another victim of Dan Egan’s infamous sex cult? I’d rather slit my wrist than be apart of that..” she says dusting off her black leather skirt and avoiding his eyes.

 

“You’d be my favorite..” 

 

She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear,

 

“Get me another drink,” 

* * *

 

“What the actual fuck are you doing here Dan?” she asks once they’re in the safety on the exam room. “I already feel like shit and you being here is making me feel even worse.” she eyes him up and down in disgust. He leans against the wall with his arms crossed on the same side of the room as Amy,

 

“Wow, Ames didn’t know I had that much of a hold on you..”

 

She rolls her eyes and leans back in the exam chair, “I swear to god if you keep fucking talking, I’m going to vomit all over you.” she holds her hand up in defeat and annoyance towards Dan. His face falls into a somewhat comforting look which Amy had never seen before, it was strange _._

“It’s that bad huh?”

 

Amy looks away from him and nods her head ashamed. “It’s not even just in the morning-I’ve had to run out of class almost every day and sometimes the smells of certain foods get me and..it just fucking sucks, okay?”.

 

Dan releases a sigh, “My mom had really bad morning sickness when she was pregnant with my younger brother..” he sheepishly admits to Amy who bites the inside of her cheek as her foot taps up and down on the tile floor.

 

“It got to the point where she had to go to the hospital for it sometimes..”

 

Amy’s eyes widen at that. “It was that bad?” her eyes widen incredulously and Dan nods, “Yeah, it was pretty bad,” he says as his eyes space out in front of him and he ultimately returns his attention back to Amy.

 

“But..don’t worry about it, you’ll be fine. _Trust_ me,” he utters that eerily familiar phrase to Amy who angrily scoffs.

 

“Trust you?” she says her face flushing in anger. She rolls her eyes and burns her eyesight into Dan.

 

“That’s how I ended up in an exam chair Dan, by trusting you and your man-whore ways..”.

 

Before he can reply, the white door swings open revealing a blonde woman.

 

“Hello Amy.” the warm woman greets Amy as she pulls up the stool and sits in it as she extends her hand towards Amy and Dan. “Hello, Dr. Monroe..” Amy quickly shakes her hand and Dan follows suit.

 

The blonde woman slides on her glasses and opens up a chart, “Well Amy, the tests all came back and you _are_ in fact pregnant.” she skillfully reads off to a stoic Amy and fist clenching Dan. He watches as Amy’s throat goes dry and she sits in the chair in complete silence.

 

“I know you two are a young couple but congratulations are in order! I assume you’re the father Dan?”

 

 

“Unfortunately yes.” Amy mutters under her breath before Dan can respond, “And no we’re not a couple.” Amy retorts to the now stunned doctor.

 

“Oh, well I assume you two have an idea of where to go from here?” she speaks with her hands.

 

Amy avoids Dan’s eyesight and clears her throat, “I’m keeping it.” she says as her face flushed in embarrassment as Dan’s eyes widen, “I haven’t told my parents but..I’m keeping it.” she firmly declares to Dan and Dr. Monroe.

 

Dr. Monroe nods and begins to turn on the Ultrasound Machine.

 

“Well, I’m obligated to inform the both of you that a baby is a _lot_ of work and that the both of you will need to be in the best of relationships for the sake of Amy’s pregnancy and the development of the child.”.

 

Dan feels his palms sweat and he feels eerily close to passing out. He watches as Dr. Monroe grabs the wand and clears her throat, “If you could please lift up your shirt Amy..” she says with a small smile as she turns to face Amy.

 

Amy bites her bottom lip and lifts up her sweater to reveal the small, _small_ bump she had been hiding behind the oversized purses, cashmere sweaters, and shirt dresses at school. The sight alone causes Dan to practically hold himself to avoid fainting.

 

“The gel is a tad bit cold but you’ll get used to it soon..” the older blonde woman explains to Amy as she squeezes the blue liquid onto Amy’s stomach and places the wand on her abdomen.

 

After a few minutes of the machine whirring and the doctor squinting her eyes at the screen, “Oh! There..is your baby.” she points to the small dark patch on the machine.

 

“That’s the baby?”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ..” 

 

Dr. Monroe laughs, “It takes some time to get used to it but, yes that is your child..” she nods at the two.

 

“It seems that you are nine weeks pregnant so as of right now the child is the same size as a cherry,” she informs the two who are still grasping onto reality. “But, the good news is that the baby seems healthy and everything seems normal so far..” she closes the clipboard on her lap and removes the wand.

 

“What’s the bad news?” Dan asks worriedly with his head bobbing between the monitor and Amy.

 

Dr. Monroe clears her throat, “Well Amy, I know that you’ve had difficulties with your eating disorder in the past and all so we need to make sure that you stay on top of eating or else it could seriously harm your baby because you are a _tad_ bit underweight.” she informs an embarrassed Amy and confused Dan.

 

“That was ages ago..” 

 

“But thank you anyways..” she says sitting up and grabbing her purse. Dr. Monroe nods, “Well, I hope all goes well and that your family receives the news well..” she shakes Amy’s hand and Dan’s trembling one.

 

”Well I assume Dan will be there to help you through the entire pregnancy.” she nods her head towards Dan while she shakes his hand. Dan’s mouth goes dry for the first time probably ever _._

 

”Yeah, yeah I'll be there.”

* * *

When were you going to tell me about your eating disorder?”

 

Amy quickly looks up and around the restaurant hesitantly, ”It didn't fucking matter Dan-we’re not even in a _relationship.”_ she avoids his stare and stuffs a few fries into her face. Dan rolls his eyes in response, ”I stuck my dick into you 3 times, I think that qualifies as a relationship.” he smugly retorts as Amy continues to stuff her mouth with fries.

 

Amy rolls her eyes and keeps her eyes down as if the longer she ignores him the more likely he is to just sit up and walk away.

 

”Dan, why the fuck are you still here?”

 

The lunchtime chatter noise in the Five Guys restaurant bubbles around the two who sit in a booth far away from the crowd. Dan clears his throat as he watches Amy eat, ”When are you planning on telling your parents?” he asks adamantly which causes Amy’s arms to go up in frustration.

"Whenever I please to.” she retorts back with a scrunched face,

 

”Now answer my goddamn question, Dan, why the fuck are you still here?” Dan paused and takes in a deep breath as Amy stares at him with her nostrils flaring.

 

”When did you decide you wanted to keep it.”

”You’re ridiculous.” 

 

”I'd rather throw myself into the Pacific Ocean than be infected with your sperm” she spits out harshly.

 

”Yet you're still keeping it?” 

 

”I can't live with the constant guilt that I had a child-especially with you and stripped it away from a life” she admits ashamed to a now stunned Dan.

 

”I understand.”

 

She scoffed yet again, ”You don't understand shit, Dan. You have the ability to leave whenever you desire to, I'm ultimately the one stuck in this for life. I'm a fucking statistic now Dan, there's no teen pregnancy data on the fathers, only on the mothers. So don't sit here and tell me that you _understand_ this shit when you clearly fucking don't.”

 

”Do you want me to be a fucking deadbeat?” He asks leaning forward, ”Because as much as you would _love_ that, that's not what I’m gonna fucking do.” he sternly states. Amy leans forward, ”Am I supposed to fall on my knees because you decided to take responsibility for once in your life?” she mocks him.

 

”As much as _I_ would enjoy that, it won't be necessary.”

 

Amy takes the last bite of her grilled cheese sandwich and begins to collect her purse from the table, ”You're a fucking snake.” she insults him. ”I thought Taylor was a snake?” Dan says stroking his chin and reciting one of Amy’s last comments on her ex-boyfriend.

 

”No Dan, he was actually a _lot_ nicer than you've ever been.” she begins sliding out of the booth.

 

”We don't do nice Ames.”

 

”We don't do anything, _Danny.”_

 

Now it's Dan’s turn to scoff as he slides out of the booth following Amy out of the restaurant, ”We’ve done a lot more than you and Taylor.” he says with a teasing smirk as Amy plays with her car keys. He follows her to her car much to her dismay. “When are you telling your parents?” He tries again. Amy buckled in her seatbelt and sticks the key in the ignition.

 

Amy huffs out an irritated sigh, “I guess this Sunday.” She shrugs avoiding his eyesight as she runs a hand through her hair.

 

“I’ll be there,” Dan states a little too quickly for Amy’s liking. Amy opens her mouth to protest but he cuts her off,

 

“It’ll be better to do it with me, than with no one.”

 

“Trust me.” He states that familiar phrase Amy _hated._ She slams her car door shut and rolls down the window,

 

“Stop saying that fucking phrase when you know good and well that you don’t hold up to anything.” she flips him off and drives away from the parking lot.

* * *

He tried everything he could to get with her, and he means everything _._

 

Amy Brookheimer was a lot more uptight and stern than most people gave her credit for. But despite all of that she was still hot regardless. They had been ‘talking’ literally just _talking_ for a month in a half since Taylor’s party that when he heard news about the apparent breakup between the two, he kinda pumped his fist into the air.

 

Then he saw her next to her locker one exact day.

 

She was wearing a black sweater tucked into a high red skirt and a pair of black heels on. He took notice that she was alone and approached her swiftly.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Broken-hearted Brookheimer?” 

 

Her head pops up and she rolls her eyes, “Well if it isn’t awful, Danny Egan, stalking and preying on innocent high school girls.” He rolls his eyes and leans against the locker, “So it’s permanent this time huh?” He asks with a trace of excitement in his voice as Amy begins to remove things from her bag and into her locker.

 

“That’s none of your business, Dan.” 

 

He sees the glum look on her face and leans closer, “Well it’s certainly the schools business-it’s all anyone will talk about.” He informs her which causes her to bite down on her bottom lip.

 

“This school is filled with snakes and assholes.” She waves him off by avoiding his gaze,

 

“That’s interesting to hear from the Senior Class President herself..” he teases her.

 

“Cut the bullshit, what do you want?” She slams her locker door shut adamantly. Dan laughs and looks her up and down, “I want you to forget about that asshole known as Taylor Evans..” he states smugly to Amy who rolls her eyes.

 

She turns around and leans against her locker. As she opens her mouth she quickly shuts it as she looks down the hallway and sees none other than Taylor himself strutting down the hallway with a blonde girl who eerily resembles Amy but without the curves.

 

He watches as Amy rolls her eyes and bites her bottom lip, “Trust me-I’ve forgotten about him already.” She grits out dryly.

“Why don’t you come over today then?”

 

“Are your parents _that_ used to you bringing home people that they just allow you to?” She says with a suspicious eyebrow raise.

 

“My mom is on a business trip and my brother is on a camping trip or whatever..” he waves it off as if it’s nothing.

 

She bites her bottom lip and eyes him and down, ”Fine. I'll come over.” she reluctantly agrees,

 

”But no funny business.” 

* * *

”I'm pregnant.”

 

Sue’s brown eyes bulge practically out of their sockets and she almost drops her phone onto the table. ”Please tell me you're joking..” Sue says sternly.

 

Amy buffs out and look around the crowded Starbucks, ”I'm not, unfortunately..” she releases a sigh and takes a sip of her iced drink. Sue shakes her head, “Well that explains you eating a lot more..” she grudgingly replies to Amy who bites down her bottom lip.

 

She releases a sigh and looks around the semi-crowded  Starbucks, “Should I say congratulations are in order, _Mrs. Evans?”_ Sue gives Amy a direct look which she waves off with an eye roll. “That would be a lot easier..” the blonde mumbles under her breath.

 

Sue looks Amy up and down and takes immediate note of her body language and clothing. Here she was in yet another cashmere sweater, boots and a loose skirt in the middle of Summer in Washington D.C.

 

“Taylor is the father I assume?”

Amy rubs her temples and shakes her head ashamed, “No, he wouldn’t even _touch_ me..” she admits sheepishly which causes Sue’s eyebrow to raise, “You do _know_ who the father is right?” Sue leans forward across the small cafe table.

 

Amy looks around nervously, “Of course I do-it’s just that it’s complicated..” she admits to Sue.

 

“Complicated?” Sue repeats with wide eyes, “A teenage pregnancy is complicated especially when you are the Senior Class President, and the sitting President of the Celibacy Club at school..” she whispers hisses to a now frantic Amy.

 

“Sue..” she tries to get her friend’s attention to put an end to her constant rambling, “I know okay..” she holds her hand up in defense.

 

“It’s stupid and shocking but..it’s my responsibility now and I can’t just abandon it,” she states to her friend.

 

“Who’s the father then?”

 

Amy takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes, “Dan’s the father..” she admits penitently to Sue who sits there in surprise with a stunned look plastered on her usually composed face.

 

“You had sex with Dan Egan?”

 

She tucks a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear, “Yeah but..it was really only a one-time thing.” she lies to herself and Sue, “It was after I saw Candi and Taylor together and I- _I_ was jealous I guess.” she shrugs her shoulders.

 

Amy fidgets uncomfortably in her seat as Sue grabs onto the new information she had been told, “Have you told anyone else besides me?” she stares at Amy with even wider eyes. Amy hesitantly twists her ring on her index finger,

 

“I told Dan earlier this week and we’re telling my parent’s tomorrow,” Amy informs her friend lamenting.

 

“Dan knows?” Sue asks in a patient tone and Amy nods, “I had to tell him-so he could feel guilty but instead he’s _latched_ onto me or whatever..” Amy takes a bite of the butterfly cookie she had purchased.

 

“What are you going to do about college?”

 

Amy puts her elbow on the table and puts her chin in the palm of her hand, “I _have_ to go to college-I don’t know exactly how I’ll get in since a baby ruined my chances, but I’ve been working too hard my entire life to let it go to shit because of this.” Amy states grieved for her future.

 

“I mean I can’t promise you that it’ll be alright but if it’s not then I guess..you can call me,” 

 

Amy bites her bottom lip and hesitantly wipes her tears as she silently curses herself out for being so damn emotional about a simple thing her friend said.

 

“Thanks, Sue..” 

* * *

For someone so powerful, strong, and smart- she was probably one of the most insecure girls he had ever met. He didn’t really understand how and _why_ she would be, she had a lot more shit going for her than 90% of the people at school. She was hot, had a nice curvy body and had a nice voice on her. It wasn’t a surprise that most of the guys at school usually listed after her.

 

“I should’ve known better…” 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks intrigued and leaning forward.

 

Amy clears her throat as she reaches her hand towards another wine cooler, “You invited me to _your_ house while your entire family is gone and get me drunk off of wine coolers?” She says with a slight giggle Dan was getting used to quite quickly.

 

“Could you be any more of a cliche?” She rolls her eyes as she opens the cap of the drink.

 

Dan laughs and throws a hand around Amy’s shoulders.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong Brookheimer.” He gives her a smug smile,

 

“If I was cliche, this would be the part where I would tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear and kiss you..” he says as she leans against his body.

 

“I don’t even know how you find me attractive..” she says disgustedly as her face scrunches.

 

“And why is that?”

 

Amy purses her lips together and gives him a _get real_ look, “Because I’m fat and ugly and my hair is too thick.” She admits drunkenly which causes Dan to laugh.

 

“Fat? Brookheimer you are everything but fat..”.

 

“Yeah right, you’re just fucking with me.”

 

“Well..maybe I do want to fuck with you..” he softly whispers and takes a swig of his drink.

 

Amy’s jaw drops in surprise and she releases an unhinged laugh as she hits him in his broad chest, “You’re terrible..” she laughs out as his hand covers her ass.

 

“Don’t you have security cameras in here or something?” Amy says snapping her head around the grand living room as Dan brings her body in closer to his. “No, that’s only outside and in the garage..” he informs her.

 

“We came in the back way though..” he whispers seductively into her ear which causes her to roll her eyes.

 

“What is up with you and sex jokes?” She asks with a small smile on her face.

 

“I figured you would get that hint sooner or later..” he smugly states. Amy looks him up and down as she licks her lips,

 

“Taylor used to do that a lot.,” she states with a bit of sadness flickering in her steel blue eyes.

 

Dan rolls his eyes, “Well did Taylor do this a lot?” He says sitting his wine cooler down onto the coffee table and using his free hand to roam over Amy’s ass along with the other hand already resting there.

 

She stifles back a moan and looks away from Dan’s eyes, “Not really..” she admits ashamed as she looks into Dan’s fully blown pupils.

“That’s a shame…” he admits licking his lips. “Guess he didn’t know what he was doing.” Dan speculates and Amy nods, “Something like that I guess..” she says with a slight smile.

 

He swiftly drops his lips to her tense neck and attacks it with a slight purr in his voice, “Did he ever do that?” He asks smiling against her neck.

 

“Not this good. No.”

 

Dan smiles as he pulls away from Amy and notices her seductively biting her bottom lip, “Did that feel good?” Dan asks already knowing her answer.

 

Amy licks her lips and looks away

 

“I’m not this skinny cheerleader like Brie or Candi-“.

 

Dan releases an irritated huff and stands up with Amy cradled in his arms, “Jesus fucking Christ what are you doing!” She shrieks out.

 

“Showing you that you’re not fat.”

 

Amy’s face freezes in blush, she opens her mouth and quickly closes it after she finds no words to say. “Your house is so goddamn big.” She turns her head and laughs as he walks up the stairs.

 

Dan’s eyes widen and gives Amy a knowing smirk, “Don’t you _dare_ make a joke about your penis..” she says annoyed which causes Dan to laugh.

“No promises..” he hip bumps his bedroom door open as he balances Amy in his sturdy arms. He gently throws Amy on the bed as he goes and locks his bedroom door, “Of course your room would be filled with trophies and shit..” she chuckles out nervously as he edges himself closer to the bed.

 

“Sorry if I like to show off my accomplishments.”

 

Amy rolls her eyes and grabs his face, “Shut up..” she returns her lips to his. Dan returns his hand to her lower back and pushed their bodies against their bed.

 

He swiftly removes his lips from hers and slides off his shirt and throws it to the side as Amy’s hand runs down his chest.

“Do you have protection?” She mumbles against his lips. Dan pulls away and bites his bottom lip and grits his teeth, “No. I gotta run to the store..” he says climbing off of Amy and rolling next to her on the bed.

 

 “I’m the president of the Celibacy Club, I can’t _lose_ my virginity and _not_ use protection..” 

 

Dan bites his bottom lip

“I mean I’ll pull out but you’ll just have to trust me _if you want.”_

 

Amy rolls over onto her side and looks at Dan who lays shirtless, “Trust you?” she says with the words foreign in her mouth. “Yeah, trust me..” he says bringing his hand over her waist and pulling her into his body.

 

Amy looks him up and down and hesitantly releases a sigh, Dan leans forward and melts their lips together once again. Amy sighs into the kiss timidly, as Dan runs a hand up and down her leg.

 

“Do you trust me?” he pulls away when Amy’s chest is heaving up and down.

 

She gives in and nods against her better judgment. Dan smirks and returns his lips to her neck, “Can you say it again?” she practically pleads Dan as he grazes a hand over her thigh.

 

“You’re not fat Ames..”

 

She simply nods and leans forward and within minutes the two are passionately making out. His hands begin to roam over her backside which causes her to moan softly against her lips.

* * *

 

"Amy darling, did you have something you wanted to share with us?” her mother asks as they sit at the dinner table that following Sunday. She exchanges a petrified look with Dan who gives her a simple nod.

 

“I actually do-we _both_ do..” Amy keeps her gaze fixated on Dan who gives her parents a somewhat timid smile.

 

Amy clears her throat briefly and rolls her shoulders back, “Well..Dan and I have been seeing each other for some time now..” she rehearses the lie she had practiced over a million times.

 

Amy pauses for a brief minute as she feels her parent’s gaze upon her. She feels small flutters inside her and holds her breath for a few seconds as she tries to mentally prepare herself for the phrase she still had trouble believing.

 

“I’m pregnant.”


	2. Mr. Fucking Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Come home with me..”  
> Amy's tear stained eyes widen in confusion, ”Are you fucking kidding me, Dan? Do you have a boner reserved for mentally and emotionally challenged girls?” she hissed at him.  
> He rolls his eyes and uses her chin to turn her head to look at him, ”Will you just shut the fuck up and accept that I'm trying to help you out?” he whispers at her.  
> Amy reels back and bites her bottom lip, ”Fine.” she sniffles,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the character of Sally Egan picture Sally Field. As for Ben, picture a young Ben Feldman!

['ambitchious' playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/luxxxandra/playlist/0Gonb1rhPgzi0Nk1GISt2Z)

* * *

 

Her mother’s expression drops from the formal smile she holds on like a fucking charm to a confused, distorted look as her father practically chokes on her drink.

 

“Amy, is this a joke?” 

 

“Please tell us that this a joke..” Mrs. Brookheimer looks in between both Dan and Amy.

 

Amy chews on her bottom lip, “Mom, Dad I _wish_ I was j-”

 

“You’re the top student in your class..”

 

Dan looks at Amy as she shrinks in her seat in defeat and silence, “President of the Senior Class, President of the _Celibacy_ Club..and this is how you choose to represent yourself?” her father asks angrily.

 

“Daddy, I...I _know_ that this is the worst news ever but-”

 

“Amy Meredith Brookheimer, don’t you dare sit here and try to make yourself a victim of this..” her father sits up and spits out in anger as her mother sits there in stunned silence. Dan awkwardly sits in silence as he watches a single tear stream down Amy’s flushed face.

 

“You’re keeping it?” her father demands sternly as Amy attempts to wipe her tears, “It’s our responsibility now and I’m keeping it.” Amy declares into the tense room and watches as her mother’s eyebrows raised in concern.

 

“Amy honey, A baby is a lot of hard work that I don’t think either of you are ready for..” 

 

“I mean, Daniel have you even told your family yet?” 

 

Dan clears his throat, “We’re planning on telling my mother as soon as she returns from her business trip this Monday.” 

 

Well, when you go, Amy, make sure to see if you could stay there because you are _absolutely_ not staying in this house.” 

 

“Daddy, please don’t do this..”

 

 “Do you want me to apologize for _not_ being perfect one time in my life?”

 

 “I’m sorry that I disappointed you but..I’m _not_ that little girl who used to play with Barbies around the house.” she croaks out.

 

Mr. Brookheimer looks between both Amy and Dan and throws his napkin on the plate,

 

“I don’t even know who you are..”

 

Amy releases a small sob and Dan feels a slight piece of his heartbreak. He finally somewhat understood why Amy was so damn insecure and unsure of herself-she had an asshole of a father judging her whenever she _wasn’t_ perfect.

 

He watches as Amy hangs her head in shame and releases the rivers of tears she tried holding back as she watched her father walk away from the table and her mother trailing behind with a pained look on her face. 

 

Her cries get louder and louder and her tears flow more and more which ultimately causes Dan to reach out and rub Amy’s back as comfortably as he can which unfortunately only causes her to cry even harder.

* * *

“That was..” Amy stifles out as she falls against Dan’s pillow after their recent activity. “I’ll take a perfect and nothing else..” he smugly turns to Amy who gives him a small smile.

 

“Could you stop talking more often?” 

 

Dan laughs and Amy watches as his chest moves up and down, “I wish you understood how hot you are..” he mumbles sheepishly as he runs a hand down her naked leg. Amy bites down on her bottom lip and rolls into his body.

 

“Did it hurt?” 

 

“Tell me again?”

 

She presses her lips against his in a pleading manner which he takes full advantage of,

 

“You’re not fat..” 

* * *

 

He sat there still as he watched Amy run back and forth in her room trying to stuff as my clothes she could into her suitcase.

 

Her face was flushed, her green dress was scrunched around her abdomen and was shaking endlessly. A few minutes had past and she had remained silent as a mouse which concerned Dan.

 

He wanted to talk, but he didn't know _how_ to. How do you talk to a pregnant teenager who _just_ was on the receiving end of a verbal ass kick and got kicked out of their house

 

She released a few small cries when she entered her closet and he listened as she dialed a number and waited for the called to answer.

The call went to voicemail and her wobbly cries released even louder.

 

”I..fucking hate my life,” she mumbles out under her breath.

 

Dan sighs and stands up from the comfortable bed and makes his way into the closet where she's seated on the floor.

 

He slides onto the floor next to her as she keeps her eyes forward avoiding him. He pauses for a few minutes as he listens to her try to regain her normal breathing pattern.

 

”You can leave..”

 

He shakes his head. ”And leave you to become homeless? Hell no,” he says adamantly.

 

Amy sniffles and clears her throat.

 

”I texted my sister-she has an apartment 40 minutes from here..I'll just stay there.” 

 

He knew what he had to do. It might not have been the right thing but it was the _best_ thing to do.

”Come home with me..”

 

Amy's tear stained eyes widen in confusion, ”Are you fucking kidding me, Dan? Do you have a boner reserved for mentally and emotionally challenged girls?” she hissed at him. He rolls his eyes and uses her chin to turn her head to look at him, ”Will you just shut the fuck up and accept that I'm trying to help you out?” he whispers at her.

 

Amy reels back and bites her bottom lip, ”Fine.” she sniffles,

 

”Are your parents home?” she asks worriedly as Dan stands from the ground and extends a hand towards her which she dutifully takes.He nods his head, ”My mom is home but don't worry, I’ll tell her..” he consoles her nerves as she grabs another bag and follows him out of the closet.

 

He looks out of the corner of his eye and sees her sitting completely still on her bed. He turns his body around and edges closer to her carefully.

 

”Am I making a mistake?”

 

He blinks taken aback from her teary-eyed questioned, he was used to the Amy Brookheimer who walked down the hallway like she was the President of the Goddamn  Country-not the one who cries in private and shakes like a fucking chihuahua.

 

”Do you think you are?”

 

”Everyone I know is telling me that I'm making a mistake..” she tries to conceal her tears. ”Well..if it's any consolation I'll tell you whatever you want to hear.,” he says in a dry humorous tone which is enough to break a small smile on her face.

 

”You're stupid..” she mumbles out as he pulls her in for a hug. ”Yeah, I know…” he says gently stroking her blonde hair gently.

 

A few minutes pass and he literally has to pinch himself back to reality. ”We should go..” he pats her back gently. ”It's a school night and you need some rest,” he says standing up from the bed and pulling her up with him.

 

He grabs her suitcase and bag and they quickly exit through the back door and escape to his car avoiding her parents.

 

”Are you positive your mom and dad will be okay with this?” she asks once she's strapped into the seat and he begins the engine after strapping in.

 

He looks over at her and gives her a slight smile,

 

”Trust me, Ames..”

* * *

Taylor Evans is Mr. Fucking Perfect, and Dan _hates_ him for that.

 

He's captain of the Basketball Team, Honor Roll Student, and had the whole Ken-Doll look down with his sandy blonde hair and broad shoulders that _all_ the girls practically get wet over.

 

But why, Amy Brookheimer would fall for him is beyond him.

 

Amy fucking _hated_ sports, she hated stereotypical ass people so why she was so invested and into Taylor was an act of sheer hypocrisy to Dan himself.

 

He wanted to punch that smug ass smile off of his face, but that would mean he was jealous and he was not jealous Then he saw her talking to him one day after school. She was laughing at whatever thing he said to her and then she reached out and slightly grazed his bicep in a flirtatious manner.

 

That act was enough to strut over to the couple and greet them with a small smile which was enough to throw Amy in a panicked state. “Hey

 

"Ames..” 

 

She looks away from Taylor and once her eyes hit Dan’s her smile slowly fades.

 

“Dan..” she nervously greets him with her eyes looking everywhere but at him. He watched as Taylor awkwardly stood there not sure what to think of Dan’s arrival.

 

“I guess congratulations are in order...you two back together again?”

 

Amy’s eyes widen and a small smile slips on her lips as Taylor releases an awkward chuckle, “No, we-we’re not together..we were just catching up with each other.” Taylor says with his eyes grazing over Amy.

 

_Gag._

 

“Oh!” Dan reigns innocence, “So sorry to hear about that man, maybe you just weren’t Amy’s type..” he says with alacrity high in his voice as Amy bites on her bottom lip as she looks at Dan. 

 

Amy’s eyes gleam at Dan which he notices and gives her a small smile. He hears Taylor’s small chuckle and he rolls his eyes.

 

“And you are? Try not to embarrass yourself in front of Ames too badly..” 

 

“Taylor!” They year a familiar feminine voice call out. “

 

We’ve gotta go..” he turns and see Candi with crossed arms and a not happy look on her face.

 

A somewhat disappointing look washes on Amy’s face which quickly prompts her to look away from Taylor.

 

A torn Taylor looks from Amy and Candi and bows his head in shame.

 

“I’ll call you later?” His usually proud voice goes deep into concern as he leans a bit closer to Amy. She rolls her eyes and takes out her phone to distract her.

 

“Please don’t..”

 

Dan smugly smiles at Taylor as his fellow classmate bites his bottom lip without hesitation and makes his way towards a now pissed off Candi.

 

Taylor and Candi turn their backs towards Dan and Amy and make their way down the long hallway. He turns towards Amy and watches as she distracts herself with her phone.

 

“He’s such a _fucking_ asshole..” she states with an edge of anger in her voice. Dan nods his head and leans against the locker next to her, “So I’ve heard…” he shrugs his shoulders. 

 

“Jesus Christ I’m so fucking keyed right now..” she groans out in annoyance as she shuts off her phone, “Any particular reason you’re still standing here?” She raises an eyebrow.

 

He plays with his hands,

 

“Moms not home tonight, brother has baseball game or whatever..” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

 

 “I have a feeling that even if they _were_ there you would still hook up with girls there.”

 

She smiles to herself. 

 

Dan smile mirrors hers, “Only if they’re quiet enough- _you_ obviously wouldn’t get an invitation at least..” he jokes which causes her face to flare in blush.

 

She jokingly hits his chest and focuses on opening her locker, she begins to take things out of her backpack and placing them into her locker.

 

“So, is that a yes..?”

 

She bites her bottom lip and closes her locker unsure,

 

“I don’t know Dan, I-I just..”. Dan raised an eyebrow at her and she stops speaking and released a fit of laughter.

 

“I’ll even buy you Ice Cream..” he offers with a slight smile which causes her smile to brighten at him in a teasing manner,

 

“How’d you know I liked Ice Cream?” She questions him as she leans against the locker. He shrugs his shoulders like it’s obvious, “Everybody likes Ice Cream..” he speaks as he removes his body from the lockers.

 

“C’mon, let's go..” he extends a hand towards her which she looks at as if it’s poisonous.

 

Against her will, she takes his hand in hers and together they walk down the empty hallway together.

 

“Wait..what about my car?” she raises an eyebrow, “If I leave it here I might get towed..” a worried look flashes on her face.

 

Dan sighs, “Just meet me at my house and we’ll get some later..” he says placing a soft kiss on her lips which surprises the hell out of her.

\

“..Okay.” She nods her head almost gleefully.

 

He smiled as he played with the car keys in his hand because Gleeful, Happy, Glowing Amy really _is_ the best kind of Amy.

* * *

“I’ve never met your mom before..”

 

Dan sighs as he removes the luggage from his car, “Don’t worry, she doesn’t bite..” he comforts her.

 

She looks around the large garage and notices Dan’s her black Range Rover resting peacefully next to a pearl white Mercedes Benz, she hated to admit it but he had a nice style.

 

He opens the door carefully and allows Amy to step in before him into the large house. The house is brightly lit and the smell of Grilled Chicken runs through the house.

 

“Dan! Ben just told me that you forgot to-“

 

The brunette woman stops in her tracks at the sight of Dan and Amy with bags of luggage. “Oh! Hello, I’m Sally..” she extends her hand towards Amy,

 

“You must be Amy..” she gives her a small smile.

 

Sally Egan stands at 5 foot 3 and has brunette hair with streaks of grey in it and a beautiful smile that could put her own mother to shame. “It’s-it’s nice to meet you..” she says taken aback by the niceness presented to her, it felt like the first time in years someone was actually _just_ nice to her.

 

“Amy’s parents kicked her out and she needed a place to stay..” Dan begins to explain as Sally’s face softens in sadness.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear about that Sweetheart..” her face scrunches into sympathy, “You’re welcomed to stay here as long as you like, we certainly have plenty of room” Sally gestures around the house.

 

Amy bites the inside of her cheek. “Thank you..” she twists the ring on her finger timidly.

 

Dan clears his throat, “I’ll get her set up in the Guest Room mom, she’s had a long day..”  

 

They walk up the stairs together and twist and turn down the long hallways and arrive to what she assumes is the guest room.

 

He flicks on the light and rolls her suitcase in trailing behind her,

 

“..Here is the Guest Room, it’s pretty big-it has a bathroom with a shower and everything..” he says waving a hand around the large room.

 

Amy walks over to the bed and plops herself on it without hesitation,

 

“Your mom seems nice..” she stammered while playing with the charm bracelet on her wrist.

 

He smiles at that. “Yeah, she’s cool..” he admits trying not to seem like a typical Momma’s Boy. He listens to the silence in the room as she sits there silently.

 

“She’s gonna hate me soon though, isn’t she?”

 

“Mom doesn’t hate anybody-only my dad.” He elaborates for a tired Amy

 

. “I’ll tell her everything-you don’t have to do it this time..”.

 

Amy sighs relief, “You just try to get some rest..” he walks over and pats her knee slightly which is enough to send a blushful feeling throughout her body.

 

Out of all of the moments in the world, _this_ was the moment her increased libido wanted to take it’s rule? She fucking hates life sometimes, _especially_ now.

 

He must’ve taken notice because he inches forward and gives her a smirk, “You want me to join you in bed Sweetheart..?”

 

“Fuck no.”

 

She stands up from the bed and grabs her suitcase and makes her way to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

* * *

 

She wasn’t aware of how hot she _actually_ was Dan had noticed.

 

“Are you guys still dating?”

 

Amy’s eyes look up in surprise at Dan, “Not that I know of no..” she shakes her head which causes her blonde hair to fall into her eyes.

They were lounging on the couch downstairs in Dan’s house yet again-in the _exact same spot as their_ first encounter which dated to over a week ago.

 

“You know he’s still into you right?”

 

Amy scoffs, “Is that so?” She says with slight surprise in her voice.

 

“I highly doubt that..” she rolls her eyes, “We said that we would be just friends..” she asserts him with a small smile. “Anyways, why the hell do you care-don’t act like you totally didn’t hook up with Kellie last week.”

 

Welp. “I mean-I did _but_ I didn’t enjoy it..” he bellows to an irritated Amy who crosses her arms, “Technically- _we_ aren’t in a relationship..” he points in between the both of them. Amy nods as her lips purse, “That is correct..” she dutifully agrees.

 

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.,” he suggests with a smirk as his hand slides down her body and rests peacefully on her skirt. She bites her lip as she feels his hand move around her ass.

 

“Admit it Brookheimer, you like me a lot more than Taylor..”

 

She looks up from his shoulder and sits up from his body. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs hesitantly,

 

“If I kiss you will that qualify as an answer?”

 

He nods with a smile built of anticipation and she rolls her eyes at him.

 

She leans in and takes his lips in with hers and brings a hand behind his neck. Without a second thought a few minutes into their mix of lip and tongue, Amy slides herself onto Dan’s lap much to his surprise.

 

“Someone’s eager this time around, huh?”

 

For someone not the most sexually experienced, she was a pretty great fucking kisser. In the beginning, she was a slow and sweet kisser who usually took her time to build the momentum-but if she got into a mood like the one she’s in now-she’s firm and passionate and _hot._

 

“Could-you.. _shut the fuck up?”_ She pulls away breathless and her chest heaving up and down.

 

He kisses her neck, “You want me to fuck you again Ames, _all_ you gotta do is say the word..”

 

Amy moans slightly as her neck tilts to the side, “You’re.. _insufferable.”_ she replies as his hand makes a way into her underwear and he gently pats her folds feeling her wetness. She gasps and her pupils widen in shock.

 

Her jaw drops and Dan takes it as the perfect opportunity to place his lips against her chin. She wraps her arms around his neck and brings her body in a bit closer.

“Suffer? I like that word Ames..” he teases her with a hand running through her hair.

 

She moans hesitantly.

 

This was the _one_ part about Dan that she loved to hate. The smug-ass bastard knew that he was good at literally everything including sex. He had an Alpha like confidence that Amy found herself falling for (and it irritated the shit out of her).

 

She returned her lips to his and they continued their now intense makeout session once again.

 

“Still thinking about Taylor?” 

 

“Just shut up and fuck me already..” she gives in once and for all.

 

He laughs, “That’s all you needed to say, Sweetheart.”

* * *

Sally Egan _never_ lost her cool.

 

For example, when Dan was 8 and he broke his mom’s favorite vase from Russia, or Italy, or _where_ ever the hell she got it from-she remained neutral and told him that is was okay. Or like the time Dan and his younger brother Ben maxed out her emergency credit card for an impromptu shopping trip a few years back..

 

She remained neutral and told them it was perfectly fine.

 

Even the time Dan and Ben’s father left them for some whore at least 30 years younger than him, she remained poised and graceful like she always had-Dan’s positive he didn’t even see her shed a single drip of sweat because of it.

 

Despite all of this, he was still nervous as shit to tell his mom the real reason Amy had been kicked out of her house. He knew that Amy was the one who had to carry the burden of telling everyone and facing the punishments behind it so he accepted that he had to handle this one.

 

His mother was babbling about something and she must’ve noticed the look on his face.

 

“Danny? What’s wrong honey?”

 

“I need to talk to you..” he looks at her.

 

Her eyebrows raise in concern and she makes her way over to the glass kitchen table, “Alrighty then..” she pulls out a chair and plops into and adjusts her glasses. “What’s bothering you, Danny..” she pats his hand tenderly.

 

He pinches the bridge of his nose and releases a sigh, _here goes nothing._

 

“Mom, there’s a reason why Amy got kicked out of her house..” he begins as Sally leans forward,

 

“Oh Danny, I feel terrible about it already-she seems like such a sweet girl..” her face scrunches in sympathy.

 

He holds a hand up and keeps his eyes fixated on his hands, “She is..She’s really.. _nice.”_ he stammers out.

 

His mother must sense his nervousness because she reaches out and runs his shoulder.

 

“ _Dan._ Honey, you’re worrying me right now. What’s going on?” 

 

He wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath,

 

“Amy’s pregnant and I’m the father.”

 

“.I-Are you, _Are_ you joking with me?” A hand clamps over her mouth in shock.

 

He gently strokes his neck and sighs hesitantly, “I’m not mom-Amy’s pregnant with my kid..” he informs her once again.

 

He watches as she brings a hand up to her temple and gently rubs it, she practices her yoga breathing and seems surprisingly successful at it.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ Dan..” she huffs out as her eyes shut,

 

“All these years I’ve taught you to love and respect women and _this_ is what you come out with?” She asks ferociously enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

 

“Hold on now, it’s not like I _raped_ her or anything-it was consensual..”

 

She stares at him up and down. “How many weeks is she?” She adjusts her glasses as Dan clears his throat. “She’s about 9 weeks so far..” he admits parched.

 

She nods and takes in the information, “So that’s why her parents kicked her out-because _you_ got her pregnant.” She flares her eyes at him.

 

Literally what the fuck is this conversation?

 

“I mean she _is_ the one whose pregnant but-“

 

She hits him. His mom might look nice and warm and inviting (which she is) but she hits like a goddamn bodybuilder.

 

“Ow! Mom, what the hell?” He asks as he rubs his arm.

 

“No wonder she seems pissed off with you!” She hissed at him, “That poor girl’s life has been turned upside down because _you_ decided to be irresponsible and not use protection, Daniel.”

 

Ew.

 

He _hated_ talking to his mother whenever she mentioned sex, the whole thing was just extremely uncomfortable and something he tried to avoid.

 

“Listen mom. I’m-I’m really fucking sorry, okay?” He says as his throat slowly closes in, “I just-I feel bad as it is that I ruined her life..” 

 

“What is she planning to do?”

 

He looks up at his mother whose eyes blink at him,

 

“She’s keeping it-I don’t know how though but she’s gonna have it.” He launches into an explanation. His mother shake her head and rubs a hand through her hair.

 

“Well. She can stay here as long as she likes then..” she offers which shocks the hell out of Dan.

 

“Seriously?” 

 

 “When I was pregnant with you, I was 19 and your father was 25-“

 

“Mom, I _really_ don’t want to hear this..” he tries to plead with her but she ignores him without hesitation and begins yet again,

 

“I was in college and your dad was living his life but when I told him-he, he _left_ for the first time..” she admits sadly.

 

He feels enraged at the thought of being compared to his douche of a father. Say what you want about Dan but _never_ compare him to the piece of shit himself.

 

“Mom, don’t compare me to him- _please..”_

 

 She gives him a sad look, “I’m not trying to compare you Sweetheart..it’s just-I need you to _not_ turn into him.” She examines his emotionless face.

 

He gulps at that and then he notices it. The tiny flicker of fear in her eyes was one that he _rarely_ saw and that was when he knew that she was serious.

 

“If you turn into him-then Ben will eventually turn into you and I can’t let that happen Dan..” she asks of him, “Just try to be there for the baby at least..” she finishes with a sad smile

 

.A brief minute passes by and his mom pulls him in for a hug, he wishes he could say that he didn’t enjoy it but it was the most comforting feeling in the world.

 

“I’ll excuse you two from school for the next few days-just so you guys can get settled..”

 

* * *

Amy fucking _hates_ being pregnant.

 

She hates it just as much, _if not more_ than her own fucking life (and she hated that a whole hell of a lot too). Her head feels like a jackhammer plundered into her skull, she feels nauseous every five minutes, she’s crying every other minute and her tits are fucking killing her.

 

The only positive is that she’s given an excuse to be lazy as fuck whenever she fucking feels like it.

 

She was twelve weeks pregnant, still living at Dan’s house and having a _somewhat_ relaxing time.

 

She was taken aback by how warm and generous his mother was, she was the only person who genuinely took time out of her day to communicate with her and let her express her resent and anger.

 

And she listened. She sat and did something that not alot of people were doing to her since they found out she was pregnant.

 

She listened to all of Amy’s doubts, concerns and comments and that was something she didn’t know she missed until now.

 

Then as she expected, shit hits the fan in the form of Brie.

 

Since she’s a teenage girl who also happens to be two and a half months pregnant-her sexual appetite is _astronomical._ Then add on the fact that she notices whenever Dan’s family is gone he walks around the house topless.

 

Even catching a whiff of his cologne or shampoo is enough to send her into a spiral of daydreams which features Dan in different positions which eventually leaves her all hot and bothered and _livid._

 

Notably, it all happened the one day she couldn’t take the raging libido anymore.

 

It was driving her fucking insane and she just had to do something about it. She was sitting on the bed as normal, finishing her Online School work-her version of relaxing was different from others.

 

Then he came home from school and sauntered past Amy’s door without a shirt on which prompted her to sigh heavily. The sigh was distinct enough for him to return back to her door with a concerned look on his face.

 

“You okay Ames?” 

 

  _Don’t get distracted._ Do not get DISTRACTED

 

He must notice the blank look on her face becomes he eventually steps into the room and inches towards the bed.

 

She bites her bottom lip as she shuts her laptop and places it on the side table without hesitation,

 

“Is the baby bothering you or something?” 

 

“No,it-it’s fine..”

 

He nods his head and she takes that as the cue to kiss him.

 

The distinct moan of surprise from Dan is enough to set Amy off yet again and within seconds she finds herself climbing onto his lap. She grabs his hand and places it on her butt in anticipation which he cheerfully goes along with.

 

She moves her lips down his neck, “Any particular reason why you want to jump my bones Brookheimer?” he acknowledges her sexual feelings. She shakes her head and runs a hand down his bare chest. “Nothing it-it’s just that you look.. _good.”_ she stammers which prompted him to smile.

 

He gives her a smug smile and slaps her ass with a bright smile and she begins to smile feverishly. “I knew you couldn’t resist me for long.” he says as she begins to kiss down her chest.

 

“God, just..shut the fuck up and fuck me already.” s

 

She brings her shirt over her head and tosses it to the side leaving her topless and Dan’s eyes bulging out of their sockets.

 

“Holy shit-they grew..” he practically melts looking at her breast and she slightly slaps his bicep.

 

She blushes and returns her lips to his, their tongues battling for dominance as she throws her arms around his neck to bring him in even closer. Then he stops kissing, “Wait..I need to get a condom.” he tries to pull away but she’s not having it.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

 “You’re a bit late on trying to use a condom, Dan.”

 

“I’m just trying to do the right thing here Ames..” he retorts and she shakes her head.

 

It was _nothing_ like Dan to be considerate of other people’s feelings and well being-so the fact that he seems to actually give a shit constantly surprised Amy.

 

“Dan…” she whines out in irritation, “It’s fine..” she consoles him and brings him into a kiss once again.

 

He finally gets into it the way that she wants it and within seconds they’re frantically making out and touching each other all over. He pulls down her shorts as Amy grasps him in her warm hand which is enough to make him come right then and there.

 

“Just be sensitive with my tits..” she moans out as she sets him at her slick entrance.

 

He nods and without hesitation plunges himself into her, “No problem..” he accepts her request in a raspy tone against her neck.

 

Not too soon after, she slumps onto the pillow next to him with both of their chests heaving up and down. Pregnant Sex is...it’s _enjoyable._ She doesn’t have to worry about getting pregnant again-the damage _is_ already done.

 

It wasn’t slow at all-which might be the reason why she enjoyed it so much. Or it could be the fact that Dan was so sexually experienced and actually _knew_ what he was doing.

 

She had a feeling that it was a combination of both.

 

“Why were you so fucking horny?”

 

She blushes furiously and avoids his gleaming eyes as she shakes her head and automatically covers herself with the creme white duvet. She tilts her head back against the pillows,

 

“I guess-it’s just something with expecting mothers..” 

 

He nod, unsure of what to think about that. “That-that’s nice to know..” he replies unsure of the wobble in his voice.

 

“Did it help at least?” he inquires with interest in his voice.

 

She bites her lip and nods, “It was building for a few weeks and I just needed to release it all, I guess.” she fidgets next to him.

 

He kisses the temple of her head and runs a hand down her stomach and slightly grazes it over the small round bump forming on her body. “Glad I could be of service..” he whispers against her ear and kisses her cheek as her hand grabs onto his bicep.

 

“Dan..I just wanna thank-”

 

His phone alarm blares for a brief second. His eyes slightly widen and he prays that Amy hadn’t seen it. Unfortunately, she did, but she ignored it against her better judgement. “I was saying that I just wanted to thank you for -”

 

It blares again, and again and again and then she sits up from the pillow. “Are you gonna get that?” she asks irritated as a guilty look washes over his face, “No..” he responds hesitantly, “Well why not-whoever it is seems pretty adamant to talk to you..” she reaches into his discarded jean pockets and pulls out the phone.

 

“Ames-it’s fine, it’s probably just my mom or something..” he crosses his arms defensively and she takes the phone in her hand.

 

Without a second thought, she presses the home button and sees over 7 messages from none other than _Brie._

 

She scoffs and holds down on each of the messages which reveals one nude photo after another with risque and suggestive texts along with it. Then she sees that _one_ text message that sets her off.

 

_Thanks for coming over after school, hopefully, I don’t get pregnant!_

 

She could cry.

 

She could punch the ever loving shit but she doesn’t do any of that. She remains silent and avoids his eyes her bottom lip trembles harder than it ever has before. She gulps as much air as she can and closes her eyes.

 

“Ames..”

 

“You’re a piece of shit, Dan.”

 

“Am I just a fucking joke to you now?” she questions him by turning a shoulder towards him and sliding on a shirt.

 

He releases a sigh, “It’s not, it’s just-you wouldn’t even touch me..” she rolls her eyes and slides out of the bed.

 

She shakes her head and throws on a sweater, “What? So you _fucking_ some other girl was a good enough reason for you to do it?” she runs an aggressive hand through her hair.

 

“I’m a teenage boy Ames, my hormones are out of control..”

 

He tries but instead, he gets a water bottle thrown at his face which he unfortunately doesn’t dodge in time. “And I’m just a teenage girl whose like _you_ fucking ruined.” she points at him angrily.

 

“Ames, please -”

 

“Get the fuck out..” she throws over her shoulder as she slams herself into the bathroom without hesitation leaving a naked Dan all alone in the bed. He sighs and shakes his head as he exits from the covers and begins to slide on his jeans in shame.

 

Never had he ever had to do the walk of shame in his _own_ fucking house.

* * *

The third time they hooked up was the time she got pregnant.

 

She showed up to his house without warning and was startled to find that he wasn’t alone. He opened the door with wide eyes and looked her up and down as he licked his lips.

He quickly let her in without reasoning.

 

They went through a few cases of wine coolers until Amy was giggling so hard she was positive she would pee herself.

 

He grabbed her hand and she let him.

 

She normally wasn’t one for PDA but it just felt too fucking good and right with him for whatever reason. “My little brother's home-so be mindful..” he warns her as he guides her up the stairs.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry I didn’t even think about it..”

 

He smiles at her, “Don’t worry-he’s too busy trying to learn how to pick up girls..” 

 

“That’s adorable..”

 

He stops and points in a direction towards the right. She looks in the direction and sees a young kid-fourteen or fifteen at most talking to himself in the mirror.

 

“Hey, Ben.,” 

 

“I told you to sto-” he stops mid-sentence when he notices Amy standing next to Dan.

 

“Ben..this is Amy, Amy this is my younger, _adorable_ brother Ben..” 

 

“Hi Ben..” she greets him with a smile which causes Ben to blush even more,

 

“Hi-Hi Amy..” he plays with his hands nervously.

 

“Word of advice Buddy-make sure you smirk at the girls..it drives them _insane._ ”

 

“That’s how I got Amy..”

 

Ben smiles and with that Dan drags Amy off while throwing intense instructions of not coming into his room _whatsoever._ She’s surprised by the charming, older brother version of Dan then once the slams his bedroom door shut it all changes.

 

 “How-the _fuck_ can you lift me up when I’m so fucking fat?” 

 

“ _You_ are not fucking fat Ames..” he gives her a pointed look and he removes his shirt revealing his chiseled features. She blushes and brings him back down to her lips, she didn’t like the moments when he wasn’t kissing her-it felt _boring._

 

She removes her shirt revealing a lacy pair blue bra which causes Dan’s eyes to pop. “

 

Holy shit-is this for me?” his eyes fill with lust as his eyes rake over her body.

 

She drunkenly nods, “I wanted to surprise you..” she feigns innocence as she runs a hand up and down her bicep.

 

He takes her mouth in and snakes his hand down to her skirt and yanks it down. Within minutes he’s already inside of her pushing and pumping himself at a furious pace as Amy grabs the covers to maintain her nose.

 

She hated the fact that he knew her so well, the fact that he knew what her favorite Ice Cream was and where that certain spot on her neck was that drove her fucking crazy.

 

They weren’t even dating or _talking_ to each other.

 

She’s a secret hopeless romantic at heart.

 

But, she knew that there was no way on God’s earth that Dan Egan of all fucking people would be all game for a relationship. He knew that all he wanted was a good fuck and she couldn’t blame him because that’s what she wanted too.

 

In passing moments she began to notice how attractive he actually was at times. He had a dazzling ass smile, a perfect body, great style and he knew how to pleasure a woman probably better than any other guy his age.

 

Within a few minutes, they both finished and he pulled out of her and laid next to her. He noticed her expression go soft and he took a chance and pulled her into his body so that their bodies were closer together.

 

“You wanna know something Ames?”

 

“You’re the best girl I’ve been with.. _ever.”_ he runs a hand through her hair.

 

She blinks up in surprise, “Is that supposed to be a compliment?” she giggles as she brings her head up and looks at him.

 

“I swear on it, you’re the best kisser...you have the best body, _and_ I really like you..” he slides a hand around her waist. She smiles down at him as he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear,

 

“I-You...You’re joking right?” she raises an eyebrow at him.

 

He brings her in for another tender kiss and pulls away with a smug look on his face as he shakes his head, “I’m not joking, _trust me.”_ he consoles her as she smiles brightly at him.

 

“So what, you want me to be your girlfriend?” she teases him and he runs a hand up and down her back.

 

“Yes Ames, I want you to be my girlfriend-before my little brother takes you at least..” he teases and she laughs.

“Don’t worry..he’s not my type..” she whispers against his lips.

* * *

They kept their distance for the rest of their pregnancy.

 

They barely acknowledge each other, barely speak to each other and in Amy’s case barely looks at him.

 

He knows that he’s fucked up-he has a feeling his mother knows he fucked up and everything isn’t going the greatest.

 

Then she goes into labor in the middle of the night.

 

She’s at least four weeks early and it comes as a complete shock to all of them. Apparently, her water broke in the middle of the night while she was sleeping and her first instinct was to come into his room and break the news to him.

 

Within minutes he had alerted his mom who kept the both of them calm while they grabbed an overnight bag and made their way to the car and in under fifteen minutes they were out of the house and en route to the hospital.

 

It was all a whirlwind.

 

Amy was gritting her teeth and crying, his mom was whispering sweet nothings and he was trying to grasp onto reality.

 

He was about to become a fucking father and he is 90% sure that he is nowhere near ready. It doesn’t seem real until Amy’s actually placed in a hospital bed and is hooked up to various machines.

 

He sits in the chair directly next to the bed and taps his foot nervously as he watches Amy’s face contort in pain, his mother rubs Amy’s shoulder.

 

“We still don’t have a plan yet..” 

 

“After the baby is born..I don’t know what to do.” she looks in between both Sally and Dan. Sally shushes her gently, “It’s okay honey just..breathe.” she consoles the young blonde girl as tears gently stream down her face.

 

Then of all fucking times, the doctor chooses to come in then and check up on Amy.

 

He gleefully announces that it’s time to push and that makes Amy cry even harder and Dan feels his insides flip up and down in nerves.

 

“I can’t do this..”

 

Yes Amy, _yes_ you can.. _Trust_ me.” he gives her a pointed look and they share direct eye contact for a split second and she looks away shaking her head adamantly,

 

“No Dan..I really, _really_ can’t.” 

 

His mother gives him a pointed look and he swallows.

 

He has to be strong for her even though he’s struggling to do that for himself. He takes her shaking hand in his, “Look at me Amy..” he orders her and against her better judgment she obliges.

 

“You can do this okay? I’m here with you..” he squeezes her hand as he looks into her eyes and sees the fear in her eyes. She shakes her head as his mother wipes her tears for her with the sleeve of the scrub draped on her small frame.

 

She nods with a pained look and takes both of their hands in hers,

 

She was about to become a mother and she was _not_ fucking ready for it.

* * *

The epidural didn’t work.

 

The second one didn’t even help but somehow, someway it was all worth it when the doctor placed her daughter on her chest for the first time.

 

She never fucking cries, she’s probably cried more throughout this pregnancy than she had in her entire life.

 

But right here and now, looking down at her squirming daughter she’s bawling her fucking eyes out. She’s too shocked to move or touch the baby. All she can do is just stare at the squirming baby.

 

“She’s beautiful, Ames..”

 

She looks over to Dan who has a smile bigger than she’s ever seen and she slightly mirrors it with a tearful version of her own.

 

The midwife quickly slips in and takes the baby away for a quick round of testing and cleaning and Amy gets a slight chance to join reality once again. Sally rubs her arm and envelops her in a hug.

 

“I’m so proud of you two-she's beautiful..”

 

She notices Dan’s eyes get watery as he watches the nurses clean up the baby.

 

There aren't enough words to describe the feeling of love and confusion running through her body right now. Dan looks down at Amy in a way she's never seen before and she doesn't know why but it’s like she's falling in love all over again.

 

He squeezes her hand as they ask for Dan to come over and cut the umbilical cord. He eagerly walks over and follows the instruction of the doctor to cut off the cord so their baby is finally free.

 

She leans back in exhaustion and sighs as her eyes look around the room. Sally edges close to her on the side of the bed, ”

 

”How do you feel Sweetheart?”

 

Amy's jaw drops, ”I-I'm _really_ tired.” she says wrinkling her nose after the after birth is delivered without any troubles.

 

 ”I've never seen him like this before-he's head over heels in love..” she implies with a smile.

 

 ”He seems to really like her.” she dutifully agrees. Sally shakes her head and plays her necklace as she watches Dan take the baby in his arms.

 

”It's not the baby I'm talking about..”

 

Amy blinks in disbelief but before she could respond Dan is standing over here with the baby peacefully perched in his arms. ”We’re gonna go to mommy now..” he says in a paternal voice she had never heard before.

 

She nervously takes the baby in her arms and softly rocks the newborn back and forth as she watches the newborn with eyes full of wonder.

 

She notices the baby's soft tuft of brunette hair and smiles at how it easily reflects Dan’s signature hair color. She runs a finger over her soft cheek and smiles to herself.

”She looks just like you Ames,” he rubs her back in a relaxing circle as she leans against. She closed her eyes and nods in agreement.

* * *

He's in love.

 

The small baby lies in the cubicle next to Amy’s bed within minutes of them transferring her to a clean bed and a new set of scrubs.

Amy lays on her side and he sits firmly next to her as they watch his younger brother play with the newborn baby with a large grin draped over his face. ”Did it hurt?” Ben asks in awe as the baby takes a firm grasp of his finger.

 

 ”It did-I cried a lot.,” she confesses to the younger boy as Sally continues to take pictures of the baby with her phone. Dan gently runs a hand through her hair.

 

”How does it feel to be an uncle?”

 

Ben grins at Dan, ”Pretty good-she's really adorable Dan.” he says as Amy yawns slightly. Dan laughs along with his mother, ”It's a pretty good flirting tool-girls like a guy that is good with kids.” he winks at his brother as Amy chuckles.

 

”Do _not_ listen to him Ben..” she gives the younger son a stern look which prompts the young man to nod nervously.

 

Their baby girl yawns as her eyes wander the room.

 

”What do you wanna name her?”

 

Amy blinks as she brings a finger to her daughter’s grasp.

 

”I don’t know..I haven’t even thought of any names yet,” 

 

As she snuggles under the cover Sally had brought in for her. Dan hums as Sally returns to the side of the baby’s container. She bends a bit closer to get a real good look at the baby.

 

”What about Brynn?” Dan taps her shoulder softly.

 

She looks over her shoulder and sees Dan smiling and she mirrors it without hesitation,

 

“I like it, it-it _suits_ her..” she runs a finger down the baby’s soft cheek. 

 

“And Sally for the middle?” she turns around in his arms and gives him a knowing look. 

 

He smiles down at her and he notices a few tears begin to sting in his mother’s eyes.

 

“Amy honey, you _don’t_ have to do that..” 

“Sally, if it wasn’t for you, I-I wouldn’t have been able to do this and stay sane at the same time..” 

 

“You’re like a mom to me..” a tear gently rolls down her face.

 

Sally holds her chest, “Oh Amy..you know you’re like the daughter I’ve always wanted..” she crosses over and brings her in for a hug.

 

Sure, it was probably a cliche to fall in love with your baby mama _directly_ after birth but it was just something about it all that made Dan realize he was in love with her.

 

She had a glow to her and he couldn't fucking believe it.

 

How the _fuck_ does someone look so goddamn attractive after giving birth to a baby?

 

Now here she was being accepted into his family and he wasn’t sure who the fuck he was.


	3. Next to Normal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See? Literally, why is everyone praising that asshole so much?” He releases an exasperated sigh. Sally shrugs and feeds Brynn her bottle.
> 
> “What about why you hate him?” She raises an eyebrow, “Since 8th grade, all I’ve heard from you is that he’s the worst person in the history of the earth and that he’s the biggest asshole on the planet when we both know that that title belongs to your father.” She narrows her eyes at him.
> 
> She had a point there, he hated to admit.  
> “And don’t say it’s not about Amy because it obviously is” she pushes on him. He runs a hand through his hair and groans.
> 
> “I just feel like, we would’ve been great together then and we just..we can’t be great together now.” He shrugs his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Spotify Playlist for 'Ambitchious'  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/luxxxandra/playlist/0Gonb1rhPgzi0Nk1GISt2Z

 

['ambitchious' playlist on spotify.](https://open.spotify.com/user/luxxxandra/playlist/0Gonb1rhPgzi0Nk1GISt2Z)

* * *

 

Brynn Sally Egan might be one of the most demanding and challenging people she’s ever met.

 

Their daughter has only been home for a solid month and Amy already wants to knock her head clean off with a fucking hammer just so she won’t have to hear the noise of her crying again.

 

Every five minutes Brynn is either crying, shitting, or screaming and it’s up to Dan and Amy to decipher through the various tones of cries which is which and it’s fucking exhausting,

 

It helps that Sally is there to help steer them through the first crazy weeks of having a newborn child.

 

As for her and Dan’s relationship-there really isn’t one as of right now. Amy is too fucking neurotic to debate on leaving the house without Brynn and Dan is being cooperative for once in his life.

 

She’s 100 percent positive she’s doing a shitty job as a mom. Here she is, an eighteen-year-old girl taking care of a newborn child despite the fact she had none of her own shit together.

 

Then, there are the rare times when she’s changing Brynn’s diaper and she gives Amy a small smile.

 

Sally informed Amy that it was a reflex smile and kept reminding her that she was doing a better job than she thought.

 

Then there was Dan. Amy was happy to admit the fact that she hated him at least 10 percent than what she used to and that she was able to tolerate him 90 percent of the time the other 10 she found herself wanting to choke the everloving shit out of him for throwing her life into a foreign ass loop.

 

It’s like they have no lives anymore. Nothing else to talk about since all of their conversations revolve around Brynn and her needs.

 

“Ames...Amy-wake up.”

 

Her eyes flutter up to reveal Dan standing next to her side on the bed with his pajamas on. She yawns and remembers that her daughter is cuddled up next to her in bed.

 

“What-What is it, is everything alright?” she rubs her eyes.

 

He nods his head and leans forward as he sits on the bed

 

"Yeah everything's alright..” he clears his throat, “You’ve been with her for ages..” he rubs her shoulder sympathetically,

 

“Go take a bath or shower-just try to relax..” 

 

 “Dan, I’m fine..” she reasons with him.

 

He shakes his head and cradles Brynn’s small body into his chest. “Seriously Ames, just go take a bath or something-I promise she won’t die or anything..” 

 

She gives him a pointed look.

 

He gently cradles the newborn against his chest, she rolls her eyes as she gives in.

 

“Alright, fine-you win..” she sits up from the bed and removes the covers from her body.

 

He nods, “I’ll start up a bath for you..” 

 

“There is _no_ way we’re taking a bath together Dan.”

 

He stands up quietly, “Yeah because I want my eyesight to be damaged from you throwing soap and water in my eyes..” he makes his way into the bathroom.

 

She rolls her eyes as she watches him slightly bend over and begin the bath water by turning the knob. She hears the water begin to rub and removes her body from the bed.

 

“You’d be so lucky..” she huffs out as she makes her way into her closet and grabs a new set of yoga pants and a sweater.

 

Since Brynn was born and Amy was unfortunately in 24/7 mom mode, her usual attire now consisted of yoga pants and a comfortable sweater which she assumed didn’t excite Dan as much as her regular clothing usually did.

 

Brynn’s eyes flutter awake and she released a soft whimper much to Amy’s dismay and she’s stressed all over again.

 

“See? She needs me..” 

 

“Amy, she’s _fine_.”

 

“Jesus Christ you need a week off or something..” He shakes his head and adjusts Brynn in his arms.

 

 _Yeah, no shit sherlock_.

 

Amy runs a hand through her hair, “Just..try not to kill my child okay?” 

 

He chuckles, “In case you haven’t noticed Brookheimer..she’s my child too.”.

 

“You say that like it’s a good thing.”

* * *

 

She was late.

 

Correct that, she was fucking _delayed_ at this point and she never fucking was.

 

Internally she was fucking screaming and externally-once her parents left the house she was fucking shrieking and if anyone heard her that would probably figure that she was being hunted by a serial killer.

 

She normally got her period between the fourteenth and sixteenth of each month but it wasn’t until the 28th that she noticed the untouched box of tampons under her bathroom sink.

 

Luckily, it was a Saturday and her parents were both out so no one was around to hear the long, drawn out

‘

Fuck!’ she yelps.

 

She paces, _that doesn’t help._

 

She cries, _that doesn’t help._

 

She spends a solid two hours trying to convince herself that it’s not possible, and sadly that still _doesn’t work._

 

She had assumed that she was just dealing with the early stages of a really bad flu bug but now she knows that it might not be the flu that’s taking over her system. Her hands were fucking shaking, her head was fucking throbbing and she was throwing up constantly for the first time since her eating disorder.

 

The thought of being pregnant is enough to throw her off the edge of the mountain she usually stands perfectly still on. Her mind goes to Dan and their _‘relationship’._ They had only been dating for a few days so far and besides going down on each other two days ago-they hadn’t had _actual_ sex in a while.

 

Then she tries to distract herself by reading a book, doing her homework, talking to Sue on the phone but as she expected, _none_ of that works. So against her better judgment, she dutifully throws on some shorts and a sweater and makes a hesitant run to CVS.

 

Her body shakes the whole fucking drive there and she mentally curses herself out for shaking so hard she almost loses the grip on her steering wheel. It doesn’t help that it’s fucking raining as well-she’s pretty positive that the weather reflects her current mood; dark and gloomy.

 

She parks crooked as fuck and runs into the store without looking back. Within five minutes she purchases at least six tests- _it’s her lucky number_ and for fifty three fucking dollars these results better be clear as a fucking crystal.

 

She rushes back home; she’s ninety percent positive she ran a red light and rushes back upstairs to her room and locks herself in her bathroom.

 

It doesn’t feel real.

 

She chugs a bottle of water and forces herself to pee on each of the tests and place them side by side on the counter as her heart beats out of her fucking chest.

 

She sets the clock for five minutes on her phone and sinks down onto the cold tile floor in silence. It _had_ to be a fucking scare. There’s no other logical reasoning, Amy silently says to herself over and over again.

 

This was just the universe’s cruel way of telling her to stop fucking around with Dan Egan- _literally._ Then a bell sounds out and her heart fucking stops-its just a text message.

 

_Dan: Still want me to come over?_

 

Her breathing hitches because at that very moment the notification for the timer blares alive. It's like a fucking truck is hitting her all at once and she feels a headache creeping in.

 

She grabs her phone and quickly formulates a text response.

 

“ _No.”_

 

Satisfied with her response, she stands up and is met with the plastic sticks sitting side by side on the counter. Then her jaw fucking drops along with her heart.

 

There’s six _fucking_ positives staring back up at her.

 

Because of fucking course.

 

Leave it to the universe to fuck her and her entire life up by being impregnated with Dan Egan’s baby.

* * *

 

She returns to school in May.

 

As much as she’ll miss being cuddled in bed with Brynn all day, she ultimately decided that she was fucking tired of being in mom mode 24/7 and needed to return to the social slums of being a senior in high school.

 

Somehow, Sally convinced her and Dan that everything will be okay and that she’ll just work from home on some days and drop Brynn off at daycare on other days just so they could all return to life in a somewhat normal fashion.

 

“You look good, Amy.” Sue approaches her as she entered the hallways for the first time in months. Amy smiles, she was _positive_ she looked all kinds of fucked up.

 

“Thanks.” 

 

She approaches her locker and sighs, as much as school irritated the shit out of her at times, it felt good to be _normal_ for once.

 

She tries to organize herself for her next few classes until she notices out of the corner of her eye a few girls smiling and pointing at her.

 

”I _really_ don't want to curse anyone out on my first day back.” Any offers to the two young girls whose eyes bulge at Amy’s direct tone.

 

The girls scatter away quickly leaving Amy to roll her eyes and resume preparing herself for class.

 

”It probably wasn't anything bad-when you were gone _any_ kinds of shit talking about you was stopped by _Taylor_..” Sue looks away with a knowing look.

 

Amy's face scrunched and her heart felt like it soared just a tad bit.

 

She feels a slight confused blush frolic onto her face,

 

”He did?” she says with a tad bit of hope.

 

She felt bad that she never really gave Taylor a _real_ breakup since she got pregnant with Dan’s baby and it all just... _ended._

 

Sue nods, ”If I didn't know any better, _I_ would assume that you still have feelings for him, Amy.” Sue gently scolds her.

 

”I'm a tad bit disappointed in you.”

 

Amy closes her locker shut and sighs, ”Believe me, I'm already..fifteen steps ahead of you in the path, Sue.”

 

She must not have been paying good enough attention because she practically walks into someone else’s shoulder and she feels the anger burbling in her body.

 

Jesus _fucking_ Christ. Does anyone know how to fucking walk in a straight line here?

 

”Ames…”

 

”.. _Taylor.”_ her eyes widen in surprise after she gets a good, clear look at the mysterious person.

 

She awkwardly stumbles over her words as she tries to straighten out her body.

 

She hated to admit it, he looked good as fuck.

 

To say it was awkward is an understatement.

 

She felt so self-conscious in her black skirt and long sleeved cream sweater.

 

”You look... _great_.”

 

”..Thanks, _Taylor.”_ she nods her head and smiles up at him. For a brief second, it feels like everything is the way it was. Her and Taylor were happily dating, Dan was _nowhere_ in her life and everything was going great for her.

 

Now, she was a teen fucking mom thanks to Dan fucking Egan.

 

”No problem..I'll see you soon?” he raised an eyebrow at her and she adjusts her purse strap on her shoulder.

 

Amy's heart flutters for a brief second, ”Yeah-I’ll see you _around.”_

 

Amy watches as he walks away and she gives Sue a depressed look,

 

”Jesus Christ, does he have to be so goddamn attractive?” she complains and internally slaps herself.

 

Leave it to the universe to fuck her over and make her seem like a blubbering fool in front of her hot ass ex-boyfriend.

 

”On the bright side-it wasn't _as_ embarrassing as it was from my viewpoint.” Sue tried to reason with an uninterested look on her face.

 

”I highly doubt that.” Amy reigns with a pout.

* * *

 

”You looked pretty comfortable with Taylor today.”

 

Amy's eyebrow raises as she gently rocks Brynn’s small body in her arms. She scoffs lightly, ”Well, when you're friends with somebody that's how you usually act.” she throws at him.

 

He makes a weird muffled noise and she simply shrugs it off.

 

He had _no_ right whatsoever to get all pissy and shit just because she was flirting with someone else. He didn't fucking own her.

 

She pats Brynn’s back gently as she watches Dan type something on his phone while he sits on the pearl white couch.

 

” _Or_ when you want to hook up with them, that's what you do.” he retorts and gives Amy an unbothered face which is enough to annoy the living shit out of her.

 

Brynn softly whimpers as Amy stops rocking her, she walks over to the single chair and rolls her eyes as she plops into it.

 

”You are so damn conceited.” 

 

”You think that _everything_ I do is in spite of you when in all actuality, I'm just trying to live my damn life, Dan.”

 

”Yeah, because you are definitely in love with Taylor.”

 

”Maybe I am!” she surprises herself with a shout at the top of her lungs which is loud enough to startle Brynn and prompt her to cry.

 

A silence falls over the nursery and the two refuse to look at each other. A small look of hurt flashes on Dan’s face and she chooses to ignore it.

 

She _knew_ he was acting, he didn't give a damn about anyone but himself-she knew how he operated.

 

”Great then.” he stands up at that, he sauntered over to her and lifts the screaming baby out Amy’s arms.

 

”Can I spend a minute with _my_ daughter, please?” 

 

”No, it's fine-go call Taylor and see if he wants to get a Sundae or something.” Dan feigns innocence as he soothes Brynn’s warbler cries.

 

 ”I'm sick of your shit Dan.” she rises from the seat and strides past him.

 

”Oh really?” his eyebrows raise in anticipation.

 

“About to go phone your knight in shining armor?”

 

“What I do doesn’t fucking concern you Dan.” She spats at him as she exits Brynn’s nursery and makes her way to the guest room.

 

She closes the door shut and rests her back on it.

 

Was this her new reality?

 

Living with Dan for the rest of her natural life and not being able to live her _own_ fucking life?

 

She figured she would lose her mind by age nineteen-If she could hold out long enough.

 

But enough is enough.

 

She wants her old life back.

* * *

 

As always, they continue their lives in stride.

 

Amy announced that she’s moving back in with her family in a few weeks and she actually couldn’t wait.

As much as she’ll miss Sally and the undeniable comfort of their house-she decided it was time to go back.

 

Fortunately, her parents admit they were a tad bit too hard on her and were more than happy to give her her old room back and let Brynn have Sophie’s old room as a nursery.

 

As for Brynn-she didn’t know how that was going to work out.

 

She didn’t want to go through the court system because she knew that it would be way too crazy and hectic to deal with, so her and Dan decided to create a schedule together so there would be a fair balance.

 

As long as she was out of there, she was _fine_ with anything.

 

If you saw Dan you wouldn’t have ever guessed that he had a fucking kid-a daughter at that. After they both returned to school together, Dan was flirting with everyone as usual.

 

It fucking irritated her.

 

Not because she had feelings for him or anything but because she was 90% sure he still treated girls the exact same way he did before she got pregnant.

 

Only found them interesting or worthy to talk to if he wanted to fuck them. _That_ was the asshole she had to raise her child with, her fucking daughter with.

 

Brynn deserved better.

 

After school one day when she came home to find him making out with Emma Robbins on the couch, she politely kicked the girl out and strutted over to Dan.

 

“Let’s make something clear you man-whore, if I _ever_ walk in here and see one of your _playmates_ holding _my_ child, I will chop off your dick and hang you all by my fucking self.” She jabbed her hand into his chest pushing him back.

 

“Yeah? Well tell Captain fucking America he lays one finger on _my_ daughter and I’ll kill him.”

 

“I’m not you Dan, I don’t get off on pissing you off.” She threw over her shoulder and made her way up to Brynn’s nursery.

 

So, maybe that was a tad bit of an exaggeration.

 

But who the hell cares, she was about to be free from Dan Egan and that’s _all_ she wanted in life.

 

She would be perfectly fine with not seeing him until Brynn’s high school graduation.

* * *

 

“Hey, you.” She feels an arm slink around her waist and gently press a kiss on her cheek. She shrinks in the hands of the large body and gently smiles to herself.

 

“I thought it told you, _no_ PDA at school.” She scolds Taylor with a slight pout, “I don’t want anyone to start talking shit about me and-“

 

“It’s fine, Amy.” Taylor consoles her as he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

She looks around the hallway and sighs to herself, “You _know_ how the people at this school are.” She rolls her eyes and adjusts her purse.

 

“And I know how you are, _relax.”_

 

“What do you have in your hand?” Amy’s eyebrows raise in confusion.

 

She tries to get a good luck at the paper he holds in his hand but his fingers cover the labels.

 

He brings up his hand and smirks,

 

“Two tickets to the prom. One for me-and the _other_ for you.” He extends the ticket towards Amy.

 

“What?”

 

“Taylor..we _don’t_ have to go to this thing.” She gave him a sympathetic smile.

 

“Yes we do, it’ll be fun-and I know you need to have some fun.” He smiles down at her. She smiles because she simply can’t fucking help it.

 

Taylor smiles all perfect teeth, blonde hair and all and she purses her lips into a smile.

 

“We can even get a hotel after and stay out there.” 

 

Sex with someone who _isn’t_ Dan? That sounds like literal heaven right now-she just had to wait another week or two to get cleared for sex.

 

“I just have to find a dress.” She pouts, she _hated_ shopping but she figured her mom would be more than happy to help her with that. Taylor nods along and gives her a wondering look.

 

“So does that mean th-“

 

“Hello Taylor, _Ames.”_  Dan approaches them with a devilish look on his face which prompts Amy to grit her teeth and release an annoyed sigh.

 

Does he have to ruin _everything?_

 

 _“_ Hello, _Daniel.”_ She mutters out through gritted teeth, she watches as Taylor possessively throws an arm around her and she doesn’t complain about it, just moves in a bit closer.

 

“Can I _help_ you with something?” Amy crosses her arms and stares daggers at Dan who simply smiles like the true asshole he is.

 

“Yes! I wanted to know what days of the week you wanted Brynn so I could plan out-“

 

He _had_ to be fucking joking, right?

 

She groans loudly which prompts a few people to turn and look at them with confused glares.

 

“ _Dan.”_

 

“You have five seconds to get the _fuck_ away from me.” She orders him angrily,

 

“Now.” She narrows her eyes at him which is enough to make him smirk and strut away.

 

“Sorry Ames-didn’t know it was a sore subject.” He throws over his shoulder and makes his way down the halls.

 

Her she was with Taylor who was nice enough to forgive her and put all of her shit to the side just to be at least supportive, and Dan just _had_ to shit all over it.

 

 “Taylor. I’m-Im _so_ sorry he acts like that..” Amy apologizes as she stumbles over her words.

 

“It’s fine. He just wants to be... _involved,_ that’s all right?” He questions for assurance.

 

Amy nods her hand and smiles at him sadly,

 

“That’s _all_ that it is. I promise.” She nods her head at him and he kisses her.

 

And that’s ALL that there was as far as she was concerned.

* * *

 

“How do you feel about Amy moving out, Danny?” His mom asks randomly as they sit in the kitchen and she feeds Brynn.

 

_Delighted and Annoyed._

 

 _“_ Okay, I guess..” 

 

His mom purses her lips at him,

 

“That’s all?” She inquires with a raise of her eyebrow. Dan looks up from Bryn to his mother, “Yeah, that’s all.” He confirms with a nod of his head.

 

“You know Dan. It’s perfectly normal to have _feelings_ about her-and expressing them is nice too.” She shrugs her shoulders.

 

What was this? Dr. Phil??

 

His brow furrowed in confusion,

 

“Mom-if you think I’m going to admit to some _lifelong_ crush on Amy then you’re wrong, we just..got caught up in our mistakes and ended up with a child together-no feelings whatsoever.”

 

Sally makes a muffled noise and adjusts her glasses as she takes a break from feeding Brynn.

 

“It has something to do with that Taylor fella doesn’t it?” She pushes again.

 

_Maybe._

 

“No. It has nothing to-“

 

“Taylor Evans?” Ben enters the kitchen and makes his way towards the refrigerator, “He’s _awesome.”_ He gushed all proud like.

 

“He’s our High School coach for Basketball and he’s so cool-did you know he had a Range Rover, Mom?” 

 

“I didn’t, Sweetheart.” Sally nods and keeps a gaze on Dan,

 

“At least he’s nice, Honey.” She ruffles Ben's hair as he peers his head down to play with Brynn’s fingers.

 

Seriously, what the _fuck_ is so great about Taylor fucking Evans?

 

“Get lost Ben, Mom and I are having a discussion.” 

 

“I bet Taylor doesn’t have hissy fits like you.” He throws over his shoulder as he exits the kitchen.

 

Sally’s jaw drops and she looks at Dan.

 

“See? Literally, why is everyone praising that asshole so much?”

 

“What about why _you_ hate him?” She raises an eyebrow, “Since 8th grade, all I’ve heard from you is that he’s the worst person in the history of the earth and that he’s the biggest asshole on the planet when we both know that that title belongs to your father.” She narrows her eyes at him.

 

She had a point there, he hated to admit.

 

“And don’t say it’s not about Amy because it _obviously is”_ she pushes on him. He runs a hand through his hair and groans.

 

“I just feel like, we would’ve been great together then and we just..we can’t be great together now.” He shrugs his shoulders.

 

Did he like Amy? Sure

 

But did he _love_ Amy? He wasn’t entirely sure that he did but, there were sometimes when he felt that way just a _tad_ bit.

 

“Listen Danny, I’m not sitting here telling you that you need to propose to her or anything _but_ , if you feel that strongly about her-and don’t say that you don’t, then you need to have a conversation with her.”

 

He sighs and takes that in.

 

He knew that somewhere, deep down he somewhat loved Amy.

 

He assumes it started the moment she met him and from then on..it was something special between them.

 

“Mom. She’s not gonna want to talk to me.” He gives her a _get real_ look.

 

His mom shoots him a glare, “Trust me. She will.” 

 

Brynn’s eyes begin to flutter shut after Sally pulls the bottle away.

 

”There we go.”

 

He has to admit it.

 

Him and Amy produce a beautiful daughter together, with a tuft of brunette hair and steel blue eyes that resembles Amy’s, the little girl was bound to rule the world one day _and_ break hearts while doing it.

 

He stands up and removes Brynn’s small body and cradles it,

 

”Danny.” 

 

”Talk to her.” she orders him with a simple and and he goes along with it.

 

Maybe she has a point.

* * *

 

They eventually came to a common ground.

 

Amy would have Brynn at her house from Monday to Wednesday, and then Dan would have her from Thursday to Saturday and on Sunday they would both spend time together with her at Dan’s house.

 

It wasn't exactly easy because they both had so many commitments but, with the help of Sally yet again-they found some sort of peace.

 

Then, when Amy proposed a rule of not letting Brynn see _any_ of their significant others-he was certain that it was shade towards him.

 

But, he figured that she had a point and he decided to follow through with the rule-as shady as it may seem.

 

”Hey Ames, can we talk?” he knocks on the guest door which prompts her to turn around as she continues to pack her suitcase.

 

He watches as she debates with herself and she clears her throat, ”Yeah-that’s fine.” she agrees against her will and he enters the room cautiously.

 

He awkwardly wrings his hands and takes a seat of her bed. She ignores his eyes and continues running back and forth and packing her items.

 

”Ames-”

 

”What do you want?” her voice raised to an annoyed tone. ”You wanna tell me how your _not_ gonna miss me because you finally get to fuck Brie and Candi whenever you want? Or tell me how your gonna go back to ignoring me 24/7? _Or_ how you’re gonna make my life a living hell?” she begins to ramble and he rolls his eyes.

 

She's so fucking dramatic at times.

 

”Amy. Shut the fuck up!” he roars at her, her eyes widen in shock and her mouth finally closes. He didn't mean to startle her but she wouldn't stop talking.

 

He walks over to her and takes the clothes out of her hand and places them in the suitcase, he gestures for her to sit in the bed and luckily she obliged and they sit side by side.

 

“I’m sorry okay? Like really, _really_ sorry, Ames.” He confesses, “I know I’m the biggest asshole on the planet and I ruined your perfect life-I didn’t mean to..it-I’m- _I’m_ just really fucking sorry, _okay?”_ He offers and the room falls silent.

 

Amy twists her ring on her finger and shakes her head. “I never hated you Dan, _that’s_ the problem.” She grits out. “I should though, after all of the shit you’ve put me through..I should fucking hate your guts..but I _don’t.”_ She admits annoyed.

 

Then it all hits him at that moment.

 

She loves him. She was head over heels in love with him and she was in such great denial she was moving out of his house and trying to cut off all contact without him.

 

Luckily with Brynn, she can’t cut off _all_ contact with him though-as much as she wants to though.

 

He doesn’t want to tease her of it-if he does she’ll run away and _possibly_ take Brynn with her and he doesn’t want that.

 

“You should.” He agrees with her, he looks at her as her long blonde hair covers one side of her face. He wants to run his hands through it but he knows that’ll be crossing a line and for once he decides to stay in the lines.

 

A moment of silence falls through and Amy runs her hand along the comforter, “I’m gonna miss you.” He offers and she rolls her eyes. “Only because you won’t have someone to fuck with.” She retorts and he bites his bottom lip.

 

He shrugs his shoulders and sighs. He looks over at Amy and she has her legs huddled into her chest in a tense manner.

 

“Just promise me one thing, Dan?” She looks up from drawing imaginary letters on the pearl white comforter. His eyebrows raise in question and she releases a sigh.

 

“Taylor and I are doing really well. He’s forgiven me for cheating and _I_ just want to be with him.” She looks into his eyes, “Just promise me you won’t ruin it again.” She inquires and Dan’s eyes roll.

 

Sure, Taylor and Amy are the ‘It’ couple of the school, they looked good together but he knows when Amy is in love with somebody.

 

The way she looks at Brynn and Dan is love, he can’t say the same for darling ol’ Taylor.

 

“I can’t agree to that.” He stands up from the bed which causes Amy to groan, “Of course!” She stands up from the bed and resumes packing.

 

“You know what Dan? Rot in _hell_ for all I fucking care, you are a self-obsessed piece of shit who -“

 

He kisses her.

 

It’s a ballsy move, really. He knew that he wanted to be respectful and considerate but fuck that his feelings took over.

 

It’s not one of their best kisses in all honesty. Amy shrieks into the kiss and is too shocked to put any actual participation in it.

 

He pulls away and he’s amused to see her expression is now quiet and closed in. She looks up at him and hangs her head in shame.

 

“Why would you do that?” She asks with her voice sounding a tad bit too wobbly for his liking. He runs a hand through her hair-at this point _fuck_ it.

 

“Because I wanted to, and _you_ did too.” He tries to get a good look at her face. She shakes her head and turns away from him zipping up her suitcase.

 

“I _did not_ .” She throws over her shoulder as she slides on her shoes and pulls her suitcase on the ground. “I didn’t want you to fucking _kiss_ me, Dan.” She finally looks up and he sees the tears in her eyes.

 

So, maybe that wasn’t his _best_ idea.

 

He tries to follow her as she exits the room and down the stairs, “Ames, Amy don’t be like this.” He persuades her and she shakes her head. “I’m done.” She throws over her shoulder.

 

“I’m done with you and your shit, Dan.” She opens her car door and slides in her suitcase next to the one already placed in her backseat.

 

She throws open her car door and slides into the driver's seat. “Do _not_ contact me unless it has something to do with Brynn.” She thrusts her key into the ignition and he stands there in shame.

 

“Fine. So you don’t-“

 

“Just say ‘okay’, Dan.!” She closes her eyes and her hand balls into a tight fist. He bites his bottom lip and nods, he’s already pissed her off he doesn’t need her to be livid or anything.

 

“Okay.” He agrees without hesitation. She slams the door shut and rolls down her window. He had to admit it, she was pretty hot when she was all pissed at him- _not_ that it was relevant at the current moment, he just happened to notice since the sunlight was doing wonders on her skin.

 

“Oh and by the way..make sure you’re free on the 25th and the weekend, Taylor and I are going to Prom that day and we’ll be spending the weekend at the hotel after-I need you to watch Brynn and I know that you’re not going because you’re a piece of shit and I hope you rot in hell.” she spits at him as her engine roars to life and she gives him a bitchy smile.

 

_Honestly, fuck her._

 

He watches as she drives off of his property and down the street from the same spot in his driveway. If she wanted to act like a fucking bitch, that was perfectly fine with him. It still didn’t change the fact that she was in love with him and was too scared to admit it.

 

Two can play this game, Brookheimer.

* * *

 

It felt good to finally be.. _normal._

 

Life was going a lot better than she had imagined. She got to resume her position as Senior Class President, she was _finally_ starting to lose the baby weight, her and Taylor were going strong and most importantly, Dan Egan wasn’t bothering her anymore.

 

The only difference is that she has a daughter now but, she’s not letting that slow her down anytime soon. Not to mention the fact that she was getting accepted into all of the colleges she applied to from left to right.

 

As for college, Dan and Amy had a long conversation on how Brynn would fit into it. Since Dan would be attending Villanova and she was leaning towards Harvard and Yale, they decided that Sally would take care of Brynn while they were attending schools.

 

Amy’s heart broke a tad bit when they had to explain the plan to Sally. The woman was always so nice and eager to help her and Brynn and it was an unexpected relationship in her life that she was actually _grateful_ for.

 

It felt... _good_ to be normal.

 

As much as he wasn’t supposed to be pining for her, he had to admit..she looked beautiful as fuck at prom.

 

He originally didn’t want to go but, his friends forced him out and hinted that he could possibly get laid by the end of the night-so why stay home?

 

She was wearing a silky gold dress dusted with silver and it had a deep v-neck that showed off her _now_ remarkable cleavage and had a high slit that made it almost impossible to wear underwear under.

 

He was too distracted to notice that she pulls him to the side upstairs as people make their way down to the dance floor.

 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Dan?” Her eyebrow raises dangerously. He looks her up and down, “You really think just because _you_ ’re attending that I wouldn’t?” He inquires and she rolls her eyes.

 

“Who's watching Brynn?” She almost panics right then and there, and he tries to reach out and touch her but she shakes away from him.

 

He sighs, “She’s fine. She’s with my mom and Ben at the house, everything is fine.” He consoles her and she rolls her eyes, “Fine.” She throws her hands in the air.

 

“Keep your distance though-I fucking _mean_ that shit, Dan.” She warns him as she lifts her dress slightly and begins to stalk away from him in her heels.

 

 _Whatever._ She’ll be on her knees for me later, he comforts himself.

 

He watches as she makes her way back over to Taylor and he places a possessive kiss on her lips and slinks an arm around her waist.

 

 _Marking his spot?_ It was clever he hated to admit, Taylor's got game.

 

He tried to concentrate on whatever the hell Brie was talking about to him as he watched Amy smile, giggle and laugh about whatever the fuck Taylor was talking about.

 

Amy was acting as if he wasn’t standing right across the room and it annoyed the living shit out of him.

 

She laughs, dances and kisses Taylor _all_ fucking night and it’s irritating the shit out of him. He tries to distract himself with Brie and it helps get him aroused just a tad bit.

 

“Would you like to vote for Prom King and Queen?” A tiny Sophomore court him and Brie with small slips and pencils.

 

Who the fuck cares? It’s just going to go to an annoying, mushy couple that already won the day they announced this stupid dance.

 

But Brie squeals and takes a few slips of the paper,

 

“I _love_ these things!” 

 

_You’ve got to be shitting me._

 

He’s met with Amy and Taylor’s bolded names and it’s like it’s almost teasing him with its bolder print.

 

He looks up yet again and sees Amy fucking grinding and moving against Taylor’s name and having the time of her fucking life.

 

_Fuck it._

 

He crosses the names under Amy and Taylor’s relationship because there was no way in hell he would want to support that piece of shit and Amy’s ‘perfect’ relationship. So, when he sees Amy and Taylor walk off the dance floor and inch towards him and Brie..he decides to put on a show.

 

He cuts Brie off with his lips and he even lets her cradle his cheek in her hand. “Let’s go up to my room-my parents got one for the night..” she whispers against his lips and he smirks as he feels Amy’s eyes on them.

 

“Yeah, let’s go do that.” he runs a hand down to her lower back and rests it there. He turns around and sees Amy rolling her eyes at him and he blows her a kiss, it was nice to know that he still had a hold on her.

* * *

 

If someone had told Amy that _she_ of all fucking people would win Prom Queen-she would’ve slapped the ever loving shit out of them all while laughing like a maniac at them.

 

But, here she was with a crown sitting on top of her head and a sash draped across her body. She didn’t even know she was fucking nominated for this shit, let alone actually win one. When she was younger _maybe_ she entertained the thought of it but she never actually thought it would fucking happen.

 

But to win it in front of Dan’s smug ass face? That’s the cherry on top of the whole damn sundae.

 

“You look beautiful, Ames.” Taylor compliments her as they slow dance. She smiles up at him and bites her bottom lip, “Thanks..for the first time in ages, I _actually_ feel like it.” she confesses as their bodies sway against each other.

 

He kisses her forehead and smiles, “That’s good-I’m happy for you.” he compliments her as his hand runs down and rests right above her butt on her lower back. Any other night she would’ve been fine with it but the fucking butterflies wouldn’t leave her system.

 

She didn’t understand why either.

 

She went to the doctor for her Postpartum Appointment and they had cleared her to resume any sexual activity she wanted _with_ caution of course. It would be the first time she had sex since Brynn was born and she didn’t want to send Taylor running for the goddamn hills again.

 

“Ames, what are you worrying about?” he stops dancing as distance slowly creates a space in between the both of them. She looks around the ballroom and shakes her head, “I just-I don’t..” the words fail to come out.

 

“Do you need to go home or something-I can go get my keys?” he tries and she bites her bottom lip. She looks around and takes a grasp onto his arm and practically drags him off the dance floor and into the lobby.

 

She turns around and sees a look of worry flashed across his face, “Ames, talk to me...what’s wrong?” his eyebrow raises as she hangs her head in embarrassment. She sighs and looks up, “I just couldn’t breathe in there.” she nods her head towards the ballroom entrance.

 

“Yeah, I understand.” he takes off the crown and plays with it in his hands. “But is that just it? It’s not about Brynn or anything?” he inquires and Amy feels a tad bit of her heart break at the mention of her daughter.

 

She looks around the expansive Hotel and rubs her neck, “I don’t know..I just guess I miss her more than I thought I would.” she shrugs her shoulder as Taylor gives her a sympathetic nod and grabs her hand with his.

 

“Don’t apologize, Ames.” he convinces Amy who just smiles gently at him. She yawned slightly as he removed her crown without hesitation, “Why don’t we just head up to the room now? The dance is pretty much over with and everyone is starting to get on my nerves.”

 

He laughs at that and squeezes her hand just a tad bit tighter. He agrees with a nod and they make their way towards the elevators. It was a relief to be with someone who actually _wanted_ to be with her, and also thought with their actual head rather than the _other_ one.

 

It was even more attractive.

 

He pulled her body in close as they say there and waited for the elevator to arrive. He slinked an arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder as his fingertips drummed on her stomach slightly.

 

“When we get upstairs do you think we can-”

 

She’s interrupted by the doors opening and it reveals none other than Brie and fucking Dan, it was like the universe just fucking hated her goddamn guts.

 

She keeps her eyes down as her and Taylor stand on the opposing side of the elevator. “Hey, guys..” Dan greets them as Amy purses her lips and avoids him all together. Taylor presses the floor button and brings Amy back into his body.

 

“Oh my god! You guys won Prom Queen and King? That’s so adorable-congratulations.” Brie puts a hand over her heart dramatically. Amy rolls her eyes and mumbles an incoherent ‘Thank You’.

 

“I would’ve loved to see it but _Dan_ here couldn’t keep his hands to himself so I had to check into my hotel.” she laughs as she waves her hotel key card. Amy crosses her arms and continues to mumble to herself.

 

She wanted to have a nice night where she didn’t curse out both Dan and Brie in an elevator even though it sounded _very_ tempting.

 

“It’s not my fault you look so damn irresistible, tonight.” Dan grits out and practically pulls Brie onto him. She gags and squeezes Taylor’s hand tighter. With perfect timing, the doors slide wide open and the horny couple exit.

 

Once the doors shut again, Amy releases a loud groan.

 

“Can you believe I have a fucking kid with that piece of shit?” she rubs her temples as Taylor fixes her dress. “Yeah, poor Brynn..” Taylor interjects and she laughs in surprise.

 

He’s totally right. Poor Brynn.

* * *

 

Sex with Brie is nice and all but, it’s not exactly something he’s really pining over.

 

He returns to his house with a god awful hangover at some ungodly time and practically crawls to bed. He got invited to some after parties and drank there because _why the fuck not?_

 

Luckily, his brother had an early morning practice and his mom had work so it was just him and Brynn at the house, _and_ Brynn’s Nanny, Celia. Celia was pretty hot no lie, she had beautiful, porcelain skin, she was twenty-three and had a nice body on her.

 

But, he was trying to not sleep with his daughter’s nanny. That was the last clusterfuck he needed to interject into his life... He entertains himself by scrolling through his social media feeds and he almost has a fucking heart attack when he stops on one fucking picture.

 

It’s Amy- _of course,_ and fucking Taylor but Taylor is shirtless and Amy has on a bikini top and she’s fucking kissing the side of his face and she has on fucking sunglasses.

 

_What. the. Fuck?_

 

The picture has at least two hundred and thirty likes and when he reads the caption, he fucking _loses_ it.

 

‘ _Brynn’s mom has got it going on’_

 

His hands shake and quake in anger and there’s a small piece of him that feels that he just might deserve this for how he’s treated the two of them in the past. If he had to be honest with himself, he _was_ the one who drove a wedge between the two of them in the first place.

 

He convinced Amy to somewhat cheat on Taylor with him, _and_ he managed to get Amy pregnant so, he understands where some of the anger comes from on Taylor’s side.

 

But too fucking bad.

 

It wasn’t his fault that Amy is in love with him and is too scared to confront her feelings so she threw herself back onto Taylor to avoid them. If Amy wasn’t being so fucking difficult this whole situation wouldn’t be happening.

 

She did look hot as fuck though.

 

He never was able to see her in a swimming suit, but now seeing the top of her body with just a bikini top on-it’s enough to awaken his dick. It was something in side of him that stirred whenever he saw those two together.

 

He found it hot that she was doing all of this shit just to avoid him and her feelings. She was _that_ whipped she tried to run away to deny it.

 

It was hot enough to wake his lazy ass out of bed, lock him in his bathroom and prompt him to furiously jerk off under the hot water jets of the shower imagining that Amy was on her knees in front of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Spotify Playlist for 'Ambitchious'  
> Make sure to leave a comment!


	4. Done For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day, she woke up feeling like a failure of a mother due to the fact that she was 90% positive that she and Dan were raising a child with impending anxiety.  
> It wasn’t a great feeling.  
> Thank god she had her mom, Sally and Taylor to calm her the fuck down anytime she needed it.  
> Especially Taylor. It still shocked the hell out of Amy that Taylor hadn’t run for the hills yet after the plethora of problems that come with her.  
> He was understanding of her and Dan’s situation and he always seemed encouraging of whatever it was Amy wanted to do.  
> Since she was so stressed about Brynn and getting ready to go to college, eating wasn’t one of her main priorities during the day.  
> It’s not like she wanted to fucking relapse, and she wasn’t. It’s just that she couldn’t find time during the day to sit down and eat.

She’s missed sex.

 

Like,  _ really  _ missed it.

 

It was something about seeing Dan parading around with Brie that increases her libido to an astronomical level.

 

As soon as they got up to the hotel room, she slammed the door behind them and practically jumped his bones. Luckily, he got the idea of what she was doing and went along with it and before she knew it he had rolled her on her back before she even took her dress off.

 

He even went down on her which felt a lot like pure magic-if it was even real.

 

Had she known that Taylor was this good in bed, she probably would’ve tried to sleep with him a tad bit earlier in the relationship.

 

But was it better than Dan?

 

It was pretty damn close she had to admit; both of them were quite adamant on her finishing first and enjoyed going down on her.

 

Sex with Dan was always.. _ interesting _ . It was always fast-paced and intense and sometimes included them kissing. Then with Taylor; he liked to take his time, make her beg, and seemed to pay attention to every single piece of exposed skin he could find.

 

It felt good to lose herself for a while and not worry about school, Dan or Brynn and do something that felt good. Plus, her boobs weren’t killing her and it didn’t feel like anything down under was on the verge of collapsing or exploding.

 

So, life was greatly improving for her in other departments.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Taylor whispers against her ears after they’re done and she’s practically slumped against his chest. 

 

She sighs and plants a hand on his muscular chest, “I’ve missed you too.” She admits as he runs his fingers through her blonde hair.

 

She hears her phone chime and she rolls her eyes, “Way to ruin a moment.” She rolls her eyes and Taylor chuckles, “I’ve got it.” He leans to the side and slides the charger out of Amy’s phone.

 

She sits up against his chest and fixes her bra in the process, “Whose it from?” Taylor says after Amy turns on her phone.

 

Her heart clenches and she feels her tears slightly water, “It’s from Sally.” She informs him with a sad smile, “I guess it’s a picture of Brynn from last night.” She taps on the photo to enlarge it.

 

In the photo, Brynn’s laying on her stomach on the white carpeting in her nursery with her fingers in her mouth.

 

It was so cute, Amy could vomit.

 

“She’s really cute, Ames.” Taylor compliments which causes Amy to giggle a tad bit, “Yeah, she’s really cute.” She smiles up at him.

 

She shuts off her phone and pulls him down for a long, lingering kiss which prompts him to move a hand down the side of her body.

 

He moans into the kiss when Amy straddles his lap under the covers and she moves her lips to his neck swiftly.

 

“Why don’t we go to the pool?” She suggests as his hands slide down to grip her ass. Taylor’s eyes widen at Amy’s sudden burst of hormones.

 

“You brought a swimsuit?” His eyes widen in surprise and she climbs off his body and pulls down his boxers softly.

 

“No. But I can always buy one.” She retorts and begins to stroke his manhood slowly which causes his breathing to hitch slightly.

 

Taylor nods and leans back against the pillows which is all the confirmation she needs to go down on him.

 

* * *

He decided to call her.

 

Not because he misses her or anything but, because she is the mother of his child and it’s about time that they sit down and have an honest conversation about their situation.

 

Not to mention the fact that it’s Summer and they’re both due to go to college in a few months. He doesn’t want to end things on such an awful note with her.

 

He knows what that feels like.

 

Originally, he was going to surprise the two of them at Brynn’s wellness check-up at the Hospital but he figured since Amy wasn’t the biggest fan of his surprises her decided to just tell her he would be joining them.

 

Thankfully, she agreed and didn’t put up too much of a fuss. 

 

So when she entered the hospital with Brynn in tow in the car seat, his heart skipped a fucking beat. He felt like a pre-teen boy again with sweaty palms and butterflies in his fucking stomach.

 

She was wearing a pair of baby blue jeans and an off the shoulder blouse with her face painted in a relaxed expression he hadn’t seen in ages.

 

“Hi.” She approached him with a small smile as she keeps her head down, “Hey.” He looks up from his phone and eyes her up and down.

 

She sits in the seat next to him and she places Brynn’s carrier on top of the waiting table in front of them. Brynn’s eyes widen when she sees Dan and a smile breaks onto her face.

 

“Hey there, Baby Girl.” Dan leans forward and tickles Brynn’s stomach through her covers which prompts the child to laugh vicariously.

 

He notices Amy cross her arms and avoid him all together-it was like a switch had gone off inside of her and she was currently in ‘Do Not Engage’ mode.

 

“Haven’t seen you in a while.” He tries and receives all but a sigh. It was true, they hadn’t seen each other since the whole prom night fiasco and he was a bit nervous to see her reaction.

 

She shrugs her shoulders, “I guess you haven’t.” She rubs the crook of her neck. He clears his throat and keeps his gaze on Brynn.

 

“Listen, Ames..” he breaks the uncomfortable silence and turns towards her in his seat. Her eyes widen in a mix annoyance and shock as her eyebrow raises.

 

“I was wondering if after the appointment-we could talk.” He declares and Amy looks him up and down. Her leg bounces up and down as she looks away from him.

 

“What do we have to  _ talk  _ about, Dan?” She crosses her arms and he’s shocked as hell.

 

It usually didn’t take much convincing for her to come over to his house and talk with him, now it was like signing a fucking treaty agreement with North Korea-damn near impossible.

 

“We have a lot to talk about,  _ Amy.”  _ He retorts, “Look. I know you and Taylor are still dating and I somewhat  _ respect  _ that but that doesn’t change the fact that Brynn is still my kid.” He nods towards Brynn whose eyes travel from Dan to Amy.

 

“I haven’t even broken our rule, Dan.” She defends herself with a calm face, “We both agreed that we wouldn’t let our relationships impact her.” She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

He groans and calms himself down. “Amy. I’m not trying to fight with you in the Doctor’s Office, okay? I just feel like we need to talk.” 

 

Then, Brynn starts crying.

 

The two parents look at each other with a look of annoyance as Amy leans forward and removes Brynn from the seat to rock her in her arms.

 

“Shhhh. It’s okay Brynn,  _ everything  _ is fine.” Amy encourages the wailing baby as she rocks her steadily in her arms. 

 

It was like Brynn knew  _ exactly  _ when they were arguing with each other, her little face scrunched in fear and she launched into a whirlwind of tears.

 

It was enough to make Dan feel really guilty about his behavior at this point. He out of all the people in the world knew  _ exactly  _ what it was like to have two parents who hated each other’s fucking guts.

 

Sometimes seeing Brynn’s little eyes made him think about his own or Ben’s whenever they saw their parents fighting as kids.

 

Eventually, Amy calms down Brynn and she places her back into the carrier. “Amy.”’he tries again and watches as she tenses up once again.

 

“We need to talk.” He pushes on yer again as Amy just continues to direct her focus and attention to making sure Brynn is comfortable.

 

“No Dan, there’s  _ nothing  _ for us to talk about.”

* * *

She chooses to ignore him for a while.

 

It’s not like she wants to, in all honesty, it’s just that she can’t take it anymore. The constant fights, the stress of trying to prove herself-it’s all just too fucking much.

 

Everyday, she woke up feeling like a failure of a mother due to the fact that she was 90% positive that she and Dan were raising a child with impending anxiety.

 

It wasn’t a great feeling.

 

Thank god she had her mom, Sally and Taylor to calm her the fuck down anytime she needed it.

 

Especially Taylor. It still shocked the hell out of Amy that Taylor hadn’t run for the hills yet after the plethora of problems that come with her.

 

He was understanding of her and Dan’s situation and he always seemed encouraging of whatever it was Amy wanted to do.

 

Since she was so stressed about Brynn and getting ready to go to college, eating wasn’t one of her main priorities during the day.

 

It’s not like she  _ wanted  _ to fucking relapse, and she wasn’t. It’s just that she couldn’t find time during the day to sit down and eat.

 

Her parents were out visiting Sophie so it was just her and Brynn for a few weeks and she hated that alone feeling more than anything.

 

Then there’s a knock at the door.

 

Amy sighs and exits Brynn’s nursery and makes her way down the stairs to the front door. She opens the door to reveal Taylor standing on her porch with a bag in his hand.

 

“Taylor? I thought you had practice today?” She looks him up and down which prompts Taylor to shrug his shoulders.

 

“It was gym time and I finished about a few hours ago, I told you-have you been asleep all day?” He stops kid-sentence once he sees the bag under Amy’s eyes.

 

Amy looks outside and sees that the sun is beginning to set and it hits her; she had been asleep all day.

 

Amy yawns and nods her head, “I guess I was, I finally got Brynn to fall asleep and that must’ve been hours ago,  _ jesus _ .” She rubs her temples and runs her hand through her hair.

 

“Well, I figured I bring you something to eat.” He raises the plastic bag and hands it to her, which she gratefully accepts. 

 

“It’s from In n Out, I remembered how much you said you missed it.” He runs a hand through his hair. Amy smiles at that and places a kiss against his lips.

 

“Thank you. I actually  _ really _ needed this.” She looks into the bag and smiles at the smell of the food. “Well, I better get going.” Taylor leans down and kisses her on her forehead.

 

She doesn’t want him to go though.

 

It’s the first  _ real _ time in a few days that she’s had contact and conversation with someone who  _ wasn’t  _ Brynn. “Taylor,” Amy calls out as he makes his way down the stairs.

 

He turns around and his eyebrows raise, “You don’t have to go; if you don’t  _ want  _ to.” She nervously plays with the plastic material of the bag.

 

He watches as Amy stands in her doorway and makes his way back up the steps of the porch. “I’d love to, but is Dan gonna be okay with that?” He inquires.

 

Amy nods her head, “It’s fine he won’t have to know about it-Brynn’s Nanny is coming by to pick her up tomorrow anyway.”

 

Taylor nods at that and lets Amy pull him into her house.

* * *

 

He wants to make things right with Amy.

 

Not just because of Brynn, but because he can’t go to college knowing that she fucking hates his guts for the petty shit he’s pulled over on her for the past year.

 

He won’t be able to take the fact that she hates him.

 

So, early in the morning when it’s her turn to drop Brynn off he decides to surprise her by bringing breakfast for her and Brynn and hopefully,  _ finally _ having the conversation they need to have.

 

It wasn’t the most romantic thing in the world but-it was worth a try.

 

When he told his mother she gave him an approving smile and a kiss on his temple, “I bet she’s going to  _ love  _ it, Danny.” She encourages him.

 

On the drive over he found himself just a tad bit giddy to see her; it had been a while since they had seen one another and if he played his cards right and didn’t fuck up, she would at least smile at him.

 

He kinda missed seeing her smile.

 

Sometimes, late at night when he’s laying in bed; Amy’s bright smile I'll make it way into his head and then he would find himself smiling like a fucking idiot.

 

Eventually, he pulls into the driveway and grabs the plastic bags and heads up towards Amy’s front porch. He stands on the porch and raps his knuckles against the wooden door.

 

He adjusts his stance and patiently waits for her to open the door. To pass the draining, silent seconds he taps his foot on the floor and scrolls through his phone to distract himself.

 

He tries again because; what the fuck is taking her so goddamn long?

 

His impatience grows greater and greater with each passing second, he eventually gives up and begins to dial Amy’s number in his phone.

 

“Dan?”

 

He looks up and is met with fucking Taylor, probably because life was against Dan and his happiness.

 

“What are you doing here?” Taylor asks defensively which prompts Dan to scoff, “I could be asking you the same question, Romeo.” He stands straight up.

 

“Where the hell is Amy and Brynn?” He inquires with the heat beginning to radiate off his body. Taylor rolls his eyes, “Amy is in the shower and Brynn is in her nursery asleep.” He informs Dan who bites his bottom lip in anger.

 

There were so many fucking questions racing around in his mind, especially-Has Amy lost her goddamn mind?

 

Here he was trying to do the decent fucking thing here and try to bury the hatchet but Amy just  _ had  _ to have her knight in shining armor ‘rescue’ her from her troubling situations.

 

He was heated as a fucking oven.

 

If she wanted to play this lying game; it was time to remind her that now wasn’t the fucking time.

 

He steps into the house and practically shoved Taylor with his shoulder to the side. 

 

“Jealous much, Egan?” Taylor closes and locks the front door behind him. “Not exactly, asshole.” He makes his way into the living room and places the bag onto the counter.

 

“Look Dan. It’s not  _ my  _ fault that you treat her like fucking shit and she just so happened to want to get back together with me.” Taylor shrugs his shoulders as Dan crosses his arms.

 

“You think your Captain  _ fucking  _ America here?” Dan raises an eyebrow at Taylor, “You know she may be blinded by the bullshit you shit out to her but you don’t fool me for one goddamn minute.” Dan opens the to-go box.

 

“You’re just as big of a snake as I am.” Dan grabs a piece of bacon from the box and takes a bite of it, “If not bigger.” He challenges as Taylor turns away from him.

 

“You know just because you’re a snake doesn’t automatically make all of  _ us  _ snakes.” Taylor’s nose crinkles and it’s so fucking annoying Dan almost burst into laughter.

 

He shrugs his shoulders, “You think Amy knows about-“

 

“There you are Taylor. I got out of the shower and couldn’t find you, did the food come early-“ she freezes like a deer caught in headlights when she turns her head and sees Dan standing there in the kitchen with a pissed look on his face.

 

“Good morning,  _ Ames.”  _ Dan takes yet another angry bite out of the bacon. Her jaw drops and she nervously keeps her eyes down.

 

A moment of silence falls through the house and Taylor exits the room, “I’m leaving. I’ll talk to you later.” He presses a possessive kiss onto Amy’s now stoic lips.

 

She just stands there, with her head hanging in shame as Taylor runs upstairs to retrieve his stuff and quickly exits the house with a slam of the door.

 

She hesitantly looks up and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, “Dan..I-“

 

“Please tell me that asshole didn’t touch my daughter.” He closed his eyes to avoid erupting in front of Amy, he doesn’t need to have his eyes open to know that Amy is still standing there with her head down in shame and trying to think of what to say next.

 

He knows her too well.

 

“Amy.” He opens his mouth and isn’t startled that his prediction proved right.

 

She takes a deep breath and clears her throat.

 

“It was only one time I  _ swear _ ; I’ve just been-“

 

“One rule, Amy.” He states as the anger rises in him, “That was the one goddamn rule  _ you  _ proposed for the both of us to follow and  _ you _ ’ _ re  _ the one to break it!” He hits his hand on the counter.

 

“Will you calm down?” She speaks up, “Your only getting pissed about this because he’s not you!” She crosses her arms.

 

“You’ve got that right!” He inches closer towards her and she rolls her eyes, “I don’t want this fucking asshole  _ anywhere _ near my child.” He points upstairs. 

 

“I was lonely and no one was talking to me and I couldn’t take it anymore!” She defends herself and Dan rolls his eyes, “Amy. You  _ have  _ me.” He leans forward which prompts Amy to roll her eyes.

 

She goes mute and hangs her head in shame. “ _ Why  _ do you keep fucking lying to me?” He hears the wobble in her voice and his heart slowly breaks.

 

“Amy.” He tries but hears the anger in his voice all over again, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m not fucking lying to you, Amy.” He confesses and watches as her face falls down.

 

“Yes you fucking are!” She pushes him away from her, “Don’t you dare sit here and lie to me, you’ve done it enough Dan.” She jabs a finger into his chest.

 

“I’M NOT LYING.” He shouts, “YES YOU FUCKING ARE.”. Then out of routine, Brynn begins fucking screaming again.

 

They both groan and Amy sinks into the plush couch. Brynn continues to cry and cry and it’s just  _ exhausting. _

 

Dan sits on the couch on the opposite side of the room and they both sit in the silence of Brynn’s screaming cries. “I’ll get her.” He throws over his shoulder and edges himself up the stairs.

 

Dan hikes up the stairs and makes his way into Brynn’s nursery. The baby’s wail gets higher and higher and his heart breaks when he sees her body shaking in her crib.

 

“Shhh.” Dan givers over the crib and takes the baby into his arms and begins to rock her back and forth in his arms. 

 

“It’s okay, I’m here now.” He comforts the screaming child. He knows she’s not crying because she needs a bottle or even her diaper changed.

 

He’s seen this before.

 

The way her body trembles and shakes over and over again, the constant screaming and mood swings weren’t seen in just  _ any _ baby, especially one at Brynn’s age.

 

He made a mental note to bring it to his Mom’s attention and after a few moments he finally gets her to calm down and straps her into the car seat perched on top of the dresser.

 

He breathes a sigh of relief as Brynn peacefully lays in the carrier and begins to slowly flutter her eyelids. He takes the carrier into his hands and quietly strides back down the stairs again. He was too tired to fight, too tired to scream.

 

All he wanted to do was go home and take a fucking nap.

 

Amy stands by the front door with her hand wringing one another and her eyes down in shame. It’s not like he  _ wants  _ her to feel like shit, it’s just that he’s sick of the fucking back and forth games they’ve been playing for the past year. 

 

It’s exhausting in all honesty.

 

“I should’ve told you about Taylor.” she speaks up once he finishes his hike down the stairs.  _ No shit.  _ “Yeah Ames, that would’ve been nice to know.” he sets the car seat down on the floor for a second as he leans on the opposite wall of Amy.

 

A moment of silence passes and he watches as Amy looks down at Brynn’s carrier. 

 

“Has Taylor said he loves you yet?” Dan brow furrow as he plunges his hands into his pockets and he watches as Amy’s eyes widen and she looks away from Brynn with an enraged look on her face.

 

“That has  _ nothing  _ to do with you Dan, stay out of it.” she warns him with a calm voice to avoid setting Brynn of yet again.

 

“Really? Ever since he touched my child everything he does is now my business as well.” he huffs out to Amy which prompts Amy to rub the crook of her neck, “That day when you were talking to your mom about me moving out-I heard you, you know.” she states out of the blue.

 

_ Fuck.  _ If she heard that particular conversation then she would know exactly how Dan felt about her, and she shouldn’t be that pissed off that he loves her.

 

“So you know how I feel then.” he gives her a knowing look and she grits her teeth, “Yeah Dan, you’ve made it pretty clear that you hate Taylor.” she gives up on the conversation uninterested.

 

He doesn’t give up and continues to look at her, “That’s the obvious but you  _ know  _ how I feel then.” he reminds her and she nods her head, “Oh yeah, how could I forget?” it suddenly hits her.

 

“The part where you stated that we ‘ _ got caught up into our mistakes’  _ and that there are  _ ‘no feelings’ _ . That was probably my favorite part.” she gives him a dangerous scowl and his stomach almost drops.

 

It’s not like he  _ didn’t  _ say that because he vaguely does but he has a feeling that she didn’t stay for the rest of the conversation. There’s nothing else to really say at this point, and he has a feeling she’s tired of him.

 

“Well, we’re gone.” he picks up the carrier and makes his way out of the front door as Amy props it open for him. “I’ll have the Nanny drop her back off, so there aren’t any more  _ surprises.”  _ he carefully steps down the stairs and hears Amy groan.

 

“Fuck you, Dan.” she spats out and slams the front door shut. 

 

He was honestly starting to get real tired of that fucking phrase.

* * *

 

She moped around that entire day.

 

She fucking hated how the Universe always set her up in these fucking predicaments that left her feeling like a piece of fucking shit. 

 

Since Dan picked Brynn up on Thursday, she shut her phone off on Friday and slept in all day. On the following day of Sunday she figured that it was time she go pay Taylor a visit and explain herself and finally have the conversation they needed to have once and for all.

 

Deep down inside, she knew that she had a strong feeling for Taylor.

 

He was her first boyfriend, her first  _ real  _ relationship and she threw all of that away for a few rounds of having sex with Dan. They had even said ‘I love you’ during the first round of their relationship but the phrase wasn’t mentioned during their second try.

 

They had been together since Junior Year and it was easy for Amy to admit that she had strong feelings for him, and she had to figure out if Taylor did for her as well.

 

She didn’t want to put any unnecessary pressure on it for him since it was supposed to be a  _ natural _ thing when they say it.

 

Since it was Summer and it was hot as fuck, she opted to putting on some shorts and a regular shirt (ever since having Brynn she felt a  _ million _ times more comfortable in shorts).

 

She inhaled and knocked on Taylor’s front door. There were a few moments of silence until he finally opened the front door revealing a shirtless Taylor.

 

“Hi.” Amy gives a small smile and Taylor stands to the side, “You said we needed to talk?” His eyebrow furrows as he runs a hand through his hair.

 

She nodded as he stepped to the side and invited her in, “Yeah. Are your parents home?” She rubs her arm awkwardly.

 

“No. Mom just left for work, Dad is visiting Miles in Virginia” he informs her as he closes the door and Amy nods.

 

What the fuck was up with everyone’s parents being gone? Did they all forget they were raising sexually active teenagers?

 

“Okay.” She nods her head as Taylor takes one of her hands and leads her up to his bedroom. When he opens the door, Amy’s hit with a shit Ton of nostalgia.

 

The first time brought her up it was after they first started dating and she didn’t think much of it when he leads her upstairs.

 

They had made-out on his bed a few times here and there then when they got a bit older, it turned from adorable to pretty fucking serious when he started to go down on her.

 

Her, following suit in return felt that it was her turn to return the favor a few times and to say she was nervous about it was a fucking understatement.

 

“You look beautiful today, babe.” He closes his door behind them and wraps his arms around her waist which startled her from her thoughts slightly.

 

“Thanks..” she finds herself getting lost under his lips. He feels his hands roam her body and she has to stop it before it gets too soon.

 

“Taylor.” She tries and he turns her body around so they’re bodies are against one another. “ _ Taylo _ r.” She whimpers as his hands grab her ass and she tries not to moan.

 

Thankfully, he pulls away and smiles down at her. “Can we please talk?” She suggests a tad bit impatiently which prompts Taylor to furrow his brow.

 

“Sure.” He sits on the bed and Amy turns around and sits on the couch parallel to the bed. The move must confuse Taylor because his face drops into a questioning look.

 

“I think we should have this talk with your shirt  _ on.”  _ She tries not to focus too hard on his naked chest. He rolls his eyes and peels a shirt out of his nightstand and slides it on.

 

“Is this better?”

 

She nods, “Taylor..I-we- _ me.” _ She struggles to find the words and gives up with a sigh.

 

“Are you with me to piss Dan off?” She inquires with shame in her voice. The room falls silent and after a few seconds, he scoffs.

 

“Are you serious?” He gives Amy an irritated look, she nods and plays with her bracelet. “I just, I need to know the truth.”

 

“Well,  _ i  _ want the truth then too.” He shrugs his shoulders which makes Amy a tad bit upset that he’s even questioning her.

 

“Truth about what?” She replies offended.

 

“Do  _ you _ love  Dan?” He points at Amy and her mouth goes dry. She has to lean forward and ask him to treat what he just fucking said to make sure he said what she thought she heard him say.

 

“Do you love Dan?” He says with an almost pained expression on his face. Amy bites her bottom lip and ask him to repeat what he just said to make sure he said what she thought he said.

 

He clears his throat, “Do you love him?”. Amy strokes her arm and shakes her head, “What makes you think that?” She questions.

 

He shrugs his shoulders, “You left me  _ for _ him, you had his kid..you know the usual stuff.” He crosses his arms which prompts Amy to roll her eyes.

 

“I don’t fucking love him, okay?” She convinces herself and him. “I’ve already told you that me hooking up with him was a mistake on my part, I didn’t mean it.”

 

“You didn’t mean to get pregnant is what you mean.” He retorts and she shuts down. She hated to admit it but he had a fucking point there.

 

“Yes.” She whispers ashamed and Taylor just swallows at that. “Go ahead then, answer the question.” Taylor encourages her angrily.

 

She shakes her head, she didn’t want to give Dan the power over her that he wished he had. She didn’t want to anger Taylor. But at the same time she had the truth badgering to get out inside of her.

 

“I don’t Taylor, you know that.” Amy gives him a sympathetic look. “You know that I love you.” She tries and it still doesn’t seem to please Taylor.

 

He clears his throat, “So what happens when we go off to college? You in Massachusetts and me in New York.” He reminds her and she releases a defeated sigh.

 

“I don’t know Taylor, honestly. That’s 203 miles and I don’t know it that’s something you want to commit to.” She instantly regrets her word choices.

 

He’s taken aback by her words and he aggressively rubs his hands through his hair, “You’re worried about  _ me  _ committing to you?” He points at himself.

 

Amy shakes her head in regret, “Taylor that’s not the word I meant to use.” She holds her hands up in defense. 

 

“ _ You _ were the one that cheated on me, Amy.” He leans forward, “You were the one who got  _ fucking _ pregnant when you were dating me.” He points at himself angrily and Amy tilts her head back.

 

She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

 

“I  _ know _ that, Taylor.” She defends herself. “You keep reminding me of it.” She feels her phone buzz in her pocket. 

 

She ignores it.

 

“Only because you act like it never happened.” He points at Amy now and she shakes her head, “I never do.” She defends herself and next thing she knows they’re arguing back and forth and speaking over one another.

 

Her phone keeps fucking buzzing and it’s irritating the living shit out of her.

 

“Okay.” Amy holds her hands up and stops their argument, “What are you trying to say then?” She crosses her legs.

 

Taylor shakes his head and rubs his forehead, “I’m done, I can’t keep dealing with you only being attracted to me when you you’re pissed off by Dan.” He stands up from the bed and inches over to the door.

 

Her heart fucking  _ sinks.  _

 

She had a feeling that this was coming but, it still fucking  _ hurt _ . 

 

Her heart was broken and it just didn’t feel the same anymore. She clears her throat and stands up from the couch. 

 

“You need to go.” He stands at the door awkwardly as Amy slowly makes her way to the door, she nods sadly and makes her way down the stairs.

 

She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ears as she exits the front door of the house without turning back. 

 

She slams her car door behind her and slams her head onto the wheel. She sits there silently for a few minutes and when she looks into her mirror she sees her face is wet with tears.

 

Her phone continues to ring with notifications and it’s bothering the living shit out of her.

 

Having had enough, she pulls out her phone and looks at her notifications.

 

_ Amy, I need you to come over now. _

 

_ Dan and Ben’s father died. _

 

“Oh my fucking god.” She sighs out as she wipes her tears.

 

On average it takes her 25 minutes to get to Dan’s house.

 

Today, it only takes 15.

* * *

 

“Thank you for coming by such short notice, sweetheart.” Sally hugs her as she steps into the warm home. 

 

Amy nods her head, “I just wanted to make sure that you guys were okay.” She awkwardly wrings her hands. 

 

Sally gives her a sad smile as she closes the door behind her, “Personally, I’m shocked as hell.” She states with a sad tone.

 

“We  _ all _ are, it was ruled as an overdose of pills and alcohol and they found him in his house last night.” She informs Amy as she leads her into the familiar kitchen.

 

“Ben is distraught, but I’m.. _ worried _ about Dan.” She informs Amy and she looks up from her hands on the counter. 

 

“Is he okay?” She asks a tad bit alarmed and Amy bites her lip. “After I told him he took Brynn and locked them both into his room.” She nods her head towards the stairs and Amy’s heart sinks a tad bit more.

 

As much as she hated him at times, it hurt hearing this news.

 

Amy strokes her arm and Sally adjusts her glasses, “I was wondering if there was  _ any _ way you knew how to get him out..” the mother hopes with wondering eyes.

 

Amy chews on her lip, ”Honestly Sally, I’m probably the  _ last  _ person he wants to talk to right now. We had a big fight a few days ago and I don’t think now is the best time.” Amy explains and Sally nods understandably.

 

“I know, he told me..he’s been in a  _ mood _ since then.” She slides into the barstool and gives Amy a knowing look.

 

A wave of guilt rises over her chest. 

 

She knew what she had to do.

 

As much as she didn’t want to bring herself to do it.

* * *

 

He doesn’t want to talk to anybody.

 

He just  _ can’t  _ do it. 

 

It’s like his whole fucking world just collapsed in front of him.

 

If he talks to his mother, she’ll fucking smother him. If he talks to Ben, he’ll have to fucking comfort him but he doesn’t have to talk to Brynn. All Brynn wants is cuddles and unconditional love and comfort, and that’s something Dan is in desperate need of as well.

 

So when his mom told him the news, he took Brynn up to his room with him and locked them in there to avoid the outside world.

 

It’s not like they were missing anything anyway. 

 

They just lay in bed together; Brynn occasionally drifting off to sleep and him just staring blankly at the wall. 

 

Within moments, he too begins to fall asleep and it’s the faint sound of a knock that jolts him back up. 

 

He rolls his eyes and groans, did  _ anyone  _ in this house understand what a fucking locked door meant? 

 

“Mom, I don’t want anything to eat.” he groans out, “Please, just leave me  _ alone _ .” he pinches the bridge of his nose and hears a distinct sigh on the other side of the locked door. 

 

The person sighs again and he hears them shift their weight back and forth. 

 

“Dan,  _ it’s me. _ ” Amy says faintly and his heart does that weird fucking thing it always does when she speaks. He looks down at Brynn who is sound asleep and decides to shift her to her crib on the side of his bed and strides over to the door. 

 

He pauses for a second and slides the door open revealing a timid Amy. Their eyes lock for a solid moment and he rubs his temples. 

 

“Come here to get me out?” he rolls his eyes and she shakes her head, “Can I come in?” she tries and he steps to the side to let her in because  _ why the fuck not?  _

 

He locks the door behind them and watches as Amy stands in the center of the room looking directly at him.

 

“Come here to yell at me some more, sweetheart? Cause in case you haven’t noticed I’m kinda-”

 

She hugs him. 

 

She fucking  _ hugs  _ him. 

 

And he lets her, he even wraps an arm around her. 

 

“Amy, I’m  _ really  _ tired.” he complains and Amy nods against him, “It’s okay, I understand.” she gives him a nod. She leads him to his bed and gestures for him to slide in. So he slides in under his sheets and closes his eyes.

 

But what surprises him the most is when she slides in on the other side and wraps an arm around him.

 

It felt good, it felt like  _ home. _

 

“Please don’t go?” he tries and feels her go soft against him.

 

“I won’t, I promise.” she nods against him as he runs a hand through her hair and snuggles in deeper. 


	5. Faking It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks at the black floral book in disbelief. He turns the book front and back; inspecting each and every design of the book in complete and utter shock.
> 
> He wants to respect her privacy.
> 
> He wants to be a good fucking person; and a good friend to her.
> 
> But there’s this feeling at the back of his head that’s claiming otherwise. He wants to know-fuck it, he needs to know how she’s been feeling for the past nine months and knowing her as well as he does, he knows that she recorded the entire journey in this very book.

['ambitchious' playlist on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/luxxxandra/playlist/0Gonb1rhPgzi0Nk1GISt2Z)

* * *

 

“You don’t have to come, Ames.”

He adjusts his tie in the mirror, “Take a day off or something, it’s not like I’m going to slit my wrist when I’m away from you.” He tries to straighten it yet again.

He hears Amy sigh from the room and looks into his bedroom to see her sliding on her black pair of heels while sitting on his bed.

“This is the first time in ages were _actually_ getting along on something-can you please just go along with it?” She shakes her head and he gives up.

He nods and runs a hand through his hair. Maybe she had a fucking point there.

“You got me there, Brookheimer.” He fixed his appearance and exits the bathroom and into his bedroom.

Amy has her gaze on her bracelet and skillfully plays with the silver charms attached to it as Dan makes his way to the bed next to her.

“Are you nervous about today?” She speaks up as slides on his suit jacket, he looks over at her.

“Not really, no.” He confesses. “It’ll be a little weird seeing his side of the family, we never hear from them and I know that his girlfriend will be there.” He rolls his eyes.

Amy nods and clears her throat, “Have you met her before?” She raises an eyebrow at him and Dan shakes his head, “Only once-but it wasn’t really a meeting.” He informs her.

Amy’s eyes widen in confusion as her head tilts, “Ben and I came home one day and there was this really tall, brunette woman in his office with my mom’s robe on and Ben saw her and..that was it.” He shrugs his shoulders and Amy’s mouth falls into a pout.

“Shit. I’m sorry you guys went through that.” She fixed the material of her black dress. He clears his throat and nods, “Don’t worry about it, we’re fine now.” He consoles her and she gives him a sympathetic smile.

“That’s hard to believe.” She dryly retorts which prompts him to chuckle a tad bit. It was the first time he had laughed in weeks and in all honesty.

It felt great _._

 

* * *

 

She attends the funeral with him.

Not because she wants to, more so because she feels really bad for him. She knew that his relationship with his father wasn’t the greatest and his emotions were being bottled up.

So, being the good person that she is-she attended the funeral and originally planned to sit in the back until he squeezed her hand longing and pulled her towards him.

“Where are you going?” He furrowed a brow at her and she gave him a confused look.

She looked at him like it was obvious, ”Sitting in the back.” she nodded her head towards the back road and Dan gave her a look.

”No. You're sitting in the front with me.” he tugs her hand and tasks her with him.

”Dan, I really don't have-”

”I know. But you're going to.” he stops and gives her another look which prompts her to fall silent as he escorts the two of them down the aisle and into the first pew.

They sat side by side and hands intertwined throughout the entire service. Amy didn't want to let go; since she felt bad for Dan and all.

She figured he needed the comfort.

It seemed like the Pastor knew _all_ about the whole Egan family dynamic due to the fact that his entire sermon consisted of him droning on and on about forgiveness and ’allowing second chances to those we love.’

If Amy didn't know any better she would also assume that the pastor was talking directly to her and Dan, but it was a good thing he obviously wasn't _._

Then, Ben goes up there and reads a poem he wrote for his father _and_ she lets the tears fall down silently.

But what surprised he most of all was when Dan got up and walked out the room. She and Sally tear their attention away and watch as Dan leaves the room without a trace of hesitation.

”Where is he going?” Sally whispers to Amy who is still shocked, she shrugs her shoulders and turns around again to see that he's gone from the room.

”I have no idea-he seemed fine..” she consoles Sally who has a worried look on her face. The older woman nods at that and turns her attention back to her younger son.

A few moments pass and Ben returns to his seat next to his mother and she turns back towards Amy.

”Why don't you go check on him, Honey.”

She blinks her eyes, ”No, no I'm fine.” she comforts Sally who shakes her head, ”Amy.” she gives the blonde girl a significant look which prompts her to nod her head and follow Dan’s exit path.

When she makes it outside of the room and into the lobby she releases a sigh of relief and wipes her eyes.

It felt good to breathe.

She wipes her head around and around in search of Dan and walks around the room aimlessly. She keeps searching the expansive building and almost gives up until she sees him.

Depression and all, sitting at the top of the stairs with his head buried in his hands.

Against her better judgment, the blonde strides up the steps and slides onto the carpeting right next to him.

“I’m an asshole,” he mutters, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“You’re.. _not.”_

He laughs tiredly at that, “See? You can’t even convince me, let alone yourself that I’m not.” he looks up from his hands and shakes his head. Amy bites her bottom lip and sighs, giving him a sad look.

“Why’d you walk out?” she tries to change the subject which prompts his face to go blank yet again.

His fist shakes and he clears his throat, “I couldn’t sit there and _act_ like that asshole actually loved me or did anything for me.” he confesses with a wobble in his voice. “I’m pretty sure he didn’t even _like_ me.” he looks at his hands and Amy strokes the nape of her neck.

She stays quiet; what could you possibly say to someone you used to have feelings for and _still_ kinda did and their father died, who they also had a complicated relationship with?

Judy Blume didn’t write books on this shit.

“Dan, I know this means nothing _but.._ I hope you know that you’re an amazing father to Brynn and she’s lucky to have you as her dad,” she admits as she carefully takes his trembling hand in hers to stabilize it.

He nods at that and looks over to Amy, “You don’t have to lie to me to make me feel any better, Ames.” he informs her and a trance of guilt washes over her face.

“Dan, I’m serious.” she tried again, ”When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't think that you would be willing to help me-”

”So you ultimately decided that I would be a deadbeat? That's nice to know, Ames.”

”Can I please finish, Dan?” she cuts him off with an impatient tone and glare, he sighs and nods.

”I was going to say that you blew any misconceptions I had about you out of the water and I'm thankful that you are Brynn’s father.” she avoids his eyes as he strokes her hand in his. “As problematic as you are, I can’t hate you too much for giving me her.”.

He chuckles and smiles brightly at her which she returns as he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her into him. She snuggles a bit into his touch and it has a familiar, distinct feel to it.

“Why don’t we just ditch the rest of this shit-show service? Grab some Ice Cream or something,” he suggests which causes Amy to chuckle slightly.

“As fulfilling as that sounds, I left my purse in the pew and it has everything in there.” she looks up at him, “And, I don’t think your mom would approve of you ditching your father’s funeral.”.

He rubs her hand, “You could use thirty minutes to an hour without your phone, and she won’t be that pissed off if I’m with you.” he states like it’s obvious and Amy smiles down avoiding his lingering gaze at her.

She makes an unsure face and he jumps back into persuasion.

“C’mon, it’ll be innocent fun. It’s not like we're sneaking off to hook up or anything..” he shrugs his shoulders and Amy nods her head, _especially_ at that last point. He had a point there.

Amy sighs and nods her head,

“I’ll only go _if_ you get me a sundae with chocolate sprinkles and fudge.” she teases him and he stands up at that and carefully brings her up to her feet along with him.

“Sounds like a plan.” he smiles brightly.

* * *

 

Their relationship was getting better.

Okay, so it wasn’t  _that_ type of ‘relationship’ but it was a newfound friendship that surprised the ever-loving shit out of the both of them. They were at the point where they could stand to be in the same room with one another and not threaten to harm or swear one another.

He was thankful, the whole fighting and swearing were getting out of hand and quite frankly, it was all exhausting as fuck.

Since they both went to college in only two more months, they figured that now was the best time to set aside their differences and try to find some sort of common ground between the both of them.

Luckily, after a pretty quick discussion between the both of them, they were able to calm the fuck down and actually agree to get along.

He decided to clean out the Guest Room of Amy’s leftover belongings to return the spare room to normal since Amy had left over a few things when she left his house in raging anger.

He rifles and sorts through the closet and smiles when he sees her familiar sweaters and college shirts; picturing them on her body. God, he wishes she was wearing it just so he could pull it off of her again.

Usually, you’re not supposed to think of your ‘friends’ in that way _but,_ Dan figures give it another month or two to see just how much their relationship had developed. He folds up the clothing items and gently tosses it into the box on the floor.

His phone falls off the dresser and he groans; he hadn’t worked out in a few weeks so it was mundane tasks like this that we’re a tad bit difficult nowadays. When he reaches the floor his attention is grabbed by a small book stored underneath the top mattress.

His face scrunches in confusion as he slides out the book; he’s assuming it’s his mom’s book of prayers or whatever but when he actually opens it-it shocks the hell out of him.

“Amy had a diary?”

He looks at the black floral book in disbelief. He turns the book front and back; inspecting each and every design of the book in complete and utter shock.

He _wants_ to respect her privacy.

He _wants_ to be a good fucking person; _and_ a good friend to her.

But there’s this feeling at the back of his head that’s claiming otherwise. He wants to know-fuck it, he _needs_ to know how she’s been feeling for the past nine months and knowing her as well as he does, he knows that she recorded the entire journey in this very book.

So, he plants himself on the bed and opens the book at random.

Ironically, he opens up at the page written on the day that Amy had read Brie’s texts sent to him _after_ they had sex for the first time since she found out she was pregnant-it wasn’t the _greatest_ day.

_So, I just found out that Dan has been sleeping with Brie for god knows how long. Sometimes I want to just fucking die, here I am, an eighteen-year-old girl who cheated on her nice boyfriend with a fucking womanizer and ended up fucking pregnant. I know what you’re thinking, why don’t you just get an abortion and get it over with? It’s not like I haven’t thought about it but, I honestly can’t go through with the fucking guilt haunting me for my entire life. I hate myself in general, but I fucking hate myself even more for actually liking him. I’m such an idiot for thinking that he actually liked me. I didn’t know that this is what he does as a hobby. He warms himself up to vulnerable girls, gets them comfortable enough with him, fucks them a few times and dumps them off to the side like yesterday’s trash but the only difference with me is that I ended up pregnant with his fucking kid. He loves nobody but himself and I was stupid enough to think that maybe I could be the other person for just a little bit._

_I fucking hate him._

He shuts the book and groans out loud as he leans back against the bed; maybe it wasn’t the _best_ idea to read it after all. He smacks himself on the forehead for being so fucking stupid, had he know that this is what she actually felt like..there’s a good chance he would’ve been the same asshole.

But, there’s another chance that he would’ve done something about it. He knew that she loved him, hell _everyone_ knew at this point. But to actually read her own words of the pain and struggled he had put her through? That was all he needed to wake his ass the fuck up and do something about it.

He just got Amy back into his life in a positive manner, and he knew that if she knew he read her diary, she would go ape shit on him; which he probably deserved at this point. But, what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.  So, he ultimately decided that this little black book would help him correct his past fuck-ups.

He just couldn’t tell Amy, which honestly is a lot easier said than done.

* * *

 

He knows what he needs to do.

It took a lot out of him to read the  _entire_ fucking diary from cover to cover; especially since it was all reasons why she hated him, but he knew what to do to turn it all around.

“Mom? I would like to claim my graduation present, now.”

His mom looks up from the bowl of Pasta on the stove and she adjusts her glasses, “Dan. For the hundredth time, I am not sending you to Dubai _unsupervised._ ” She grabs the spoon and stirs it in the boiling pot.

“As fun as that sounds, that’s not where I want to go; and I won’t be unsupervised either.” He consoles her which furrows an eyebrow of hers.

“That sounds a bit more inviting, where do you want to go then?”

When he was younger his mom made a deal with him and his brother that after graduating high school, you get to choose anywhere and anything you want as a present.

He was hinting towards Dubai for ages, but this other place he was thinking of seemed more appropriate for what he was trying to do.

“New York.” He reveals with a nod of his head and his mom goes still in confusion, “New York? Danny, I wouldn’t have thought of that place as something you wanted to visit, you’re usually more after the beach or wherever half naked girls are.” She says with a knowing look.

It’s not like she was wrong though.

“I know, but I think New York would be a nice trip for my friend and me.” He insinuates with a nod and small smile towards his mother.

“Okay, next question. Who is this friend you’re taking-I know them right; it’s not some complete stranger or random girl?” She stops stirring and he clears his throat.

“You know them really well, actually. You _love_ her..it’s Amy.” He reveals and his mother goes still again. She takes out the spoon and ditches it to the side as she wipes her hands with a white towel.

“Dan.” She starts as she inches towards the island counter he’s seated at, “You know why I can’t do that.” She gives him a head shake.

“As much as I love Amy, that’s _really_ risky to send the both of you on a trip without adult supervision to a city where anything can happen.”

He sighs, “Mom. We’re legal adults-we don’t need supervision.” He rolls his eyes and she gives him a sympathetic look.

“And the last time you didn’t have adult supervision _you_ got her pregnant.” Sally crosses her arms and he rolls his eyes, it was a one-time thing!

“You act like I don’t know I have a child, mom.” he shakes his head and inches his way closer towards her. His mom rolls her eyes and strides over to the counter and pulls out a loaf of bread.

“Listen, mom.” he stands over and hands her a knife to begin cutting the bread. “I know that you have your.. _doubts_ about Amy and I traveling together but, I can assure you that this is all in good nature and that my intentions are good.” he pleads with a shoulder roll.

She continues to slice the bread as she takes that information in and he watches her carefully as she skillfully cuts the large loaf of bread.

She looks up at him and gives him a consoling look, “I need to know, what is all of this in aid of?” she blinks her eyes at him and he exhales, “I realized the amount of shit I put her through and I found out some things about it, and I decided it’s time I make things right with her.” he wrings his hands.

Sally dimples at him, and she puts down the knife. “I have to say Danny, I’m a bit impressed.”  she nods her head at him with a smirk, “At least you’re doing a lot more than what your father did.” she pats his shoulder encouragingly.

He gives her a fake smile at that and leans forward in anticipation, “So is that a yes?” he wrings his hands and Sally bites her bottom lip and holds up a hand, “Slow your roll there, there are ground rules if Amy is going with you.” she uses a distinct tone and Dan leans against the counter.

“Fine, fire away.” he extends a hand towards her.

She clears her throat, “ _If_ Amy ends up going, you guys get two separate hotel rooms.” she crosses her arms which prompts Dan to laugh harmoniously, she _couldn’t_ be serious.

She shoots him a stern glare.

Shit. She _wasn’t_ fucking around.

“Okay..” he agrees with a roll of his eyes, she runs a hand through her brunette hair and continues. “There is to be no consumption of alcohol or drugs of any nature during the trip.” she holds up the number two with her fingers.

Gosh. This trip seemed like no fun at this point.

“Amy’s parents have to agree to the trip, _knowing_ that it’s just the two of you.” she points at Dan and he nods his head along with her. If that was one of the requirements, there was possibly no way in hell that they would be able to go on the damn trip.

“Okay.” he agrees hesitantly, “Is that all?” he raises an eyebrow and she shakes her head.

She clears her throat and plays with her bracelet, “In the event that you do have sex again, you be responsible this time and use protection.” she orders him and he flinches in disgust. He rubs the side of his face and groans in annoyance,

“Mom-”

“No excuses, Daniel.” she cuts him off again. “I know that you can get caught up in the moment but, you guys need to be more careful..you guys aren’t ready for another kid right now.” she gives him an educated look.

“Okay, _okay.._ I get it alright?” he holds his hands up in defense, “No drinking, sex, drugs on the trip whatsoever.” he rubs his temples.

“Well I didn’t say _no_ sex, I mean if you guys can’t help yourselves then-”

 _"Mom.”_ he gives her an irritated look and she begins to giggle. “It’s so adorable when you get embarrassed-your face gets all flushed like a little boy.”

“That’s enough, mom.”

 

* * *

 

Brynn was starting to worry her.

Like, _really_ worry her.

For the past few weeks, she stopped reacting. She literally had a blank expression on her face 24/7 and it was confusing the shit out of her.

Even though Brynn was only five months old; it was still concerning that she had no reaction to anything.

Her little girl wasn’t the same cheerful child she was weeks ago. There were times during the night when she would wake up screaming from a night terror and it would take Amy literal hours to calm her down.

One time, she couldn’t even get Brynn to calm down; the little baby just fell into a deep sleep from all of the tears she had shed that entire day. Not only was it heartbreaking, but it was tiring as hell.

“Brynn. Are you hungry yet?” Amy extends the warm bottle towards her brunette daughter who lays in her baby arch seat with a blank expression on her face. She whimpers and keeps her eyes away from Any which prompted her to sigh.

She runs a hand through her blonde hair and strokes her shoulder for comfort. “Brynn, baby you need to drink your bottle.” she tries again as Brynn whimpers incoherently. They were currently in the kitchen at Amy’s house and it was time for Brynn to have her lunch bottle for the day but she just wasn’t budging.

Amy rolled her eyes and took a bite of the apple slices she had cut for herself. It wasn’t a _full_ meal but it was a start at least.

She turns her back for a split second and Brynn begins to cry all over again, Amy groans and turns back around towards her. “What is it now?” she asks impatiently as Brynn’s little hand grab towards her.

Amy leans forward and takes the baby into her arms. She rocks her in arms gently and makes her way over to the couch in front of the flat screen tv, “Are you hungry?” she asks confused as Brynn’s small fist grabs at Amy’s chest.

Amy rolls her eyes, “I just tried to feed you, Brynn.” she complains in a small voice as she pulls her top down and Brynn’s little hand hungrily grabs at her breast. “Okay, calm down..calm down.” she controls her antsy daughter.

She carefully directs her breast into Brynn’s mouth and the baby begins to latch on and feed off of her. She relaxes her body and rolls her neck as she runs her hand on Brynn’s soft brunette hair.

“Are you good now?” she asks when Brynn’s sucking is slow and drawn out and her eyelids blink softly. Brynn gurgles and coos softly as Amy pulls her shirt back up. Suddenly, a wave of fatigue hits her like a car and her eyes too begin to flutter.

Then the doorbell sounds.

The sound is enough to cause Brynn to release a few small cries, and Amy groans again as she stands up. ‘Shhh’ she presses a finger to her lips to help silence Brynn once again, at this point she would do _anything_ just to keep her from crying.

She strides over to door while rocking Brynn in her arms and uses her free hand to twist open the doorknob.

She sighs when she sees Dan standing on her porch with a baseball cap and ripped jeans on. “Hey, Ames.” He greets her as she steps to the side and lets him in.

“Hey, Dan.” She greets him awkwardly as she tries to balance Brynn in one arm and close the door behind him with the other all while trying to keep her shirt covering her chest.

“Need some help there?”

She nods and he puts a hand on her lower back inching her away from the door as she closes it firmly behind them.

She sighs and makes her way back into the kitchen with Dan trailing behind her.

“What brings you over here?” She rocks Brynn in her arms before placing her back in her toy arch for relief. He gives her a smile.

“I come bearing gifts.” He raps his fingernails on the island counter in a distinct rhythm. Her eyebrow raises and she gives him a weird look.

“It’s nothing bad, I promise.” He holds his hands up in defense and gives her one of those soft dimpled smiles she hated that she liked so much.

She sighs and straps Brynn back into the toy arch as she feels the babies body grow tired. “Let me guess, you figured that I needed to eat more carbs so, you bought me a plethora of junk food to ‘ease’ me into eating.” She tilts her head to the side.

“Nope. It’s something _a lot_ better than that.” He pulls out a crisp white envelope and slides it over to her and she stops it with her hand.

“When did you decided to turn into Santa Claus all of a sudden?” She lifts the envelope and carefully scales it open.

He shrugs his shoulder and leans against the island and begins to gently tickle Brynn’s stomach.

“Good luck getting her to react to anything; she’s been emotionless for the past few weeks.” Amy looks up from the ripped envelope and Dan’s eyebrow raises.

“Really? Is she okay?” His eyebrow lifts in concern and Amy runs a hand through her blonde hair as she pulls out the small pieces of paper.

“I don’t know, she’s just been-“ when she flips the paper over she falls silent and her eyes rake over the paper over and over again.

Her face scrunches in confusion and she grabs the envelope to pull out the remaining piece of paper. She speaks to herself trying to figure out what the actual hell he’s trying to pull on her.

“Dan, what is this?” She speaks not recognizing her own voice, she sounded like a meek little preteen.

“I’m taking you to New York next week.”

She stops breathing for a split second and falls into the barstool next to her in disbelief. “Dan..you don’t have to take me anywhere; I’m fine.” She protests with a roll of her eyes.

“Amy.” He starts off and lifts her chin up so their looking each other in the eye, “Look. I know I haven’t been the _best_ person in the world to you _but_ , I figured that this would be a nice way for me to apologize to you.” He shrugs.

“Right. So if you buy me enough tickets or stuff I’ll just automatically forget about all of the shit you’ve put me through.” She lifts the ticket into the air and he rolls his eyes.

“No. I’m not saying _that_ but, hopefully it’s a start to us _fully_ forgiving one another.” He suggests and she presses her lips together.

“I’m not sharing a hotel room with you.”

“Two _separate_ rooms, for the both of us..reservations at the Ritz Carlton Hotel in New York.”.

“Who’ll watch Brynn for a whole week?”

“My mother, as if there was anyone else..”

“I’m _not_ having sex with you.”

“That’s why we’re getting two _separate_ rooms.”

“My Birthday is next week.” She crosses her arms thinking she’s got him there.

“Why else do you think I’m taking you?” He looks her up and down with a notable smirk which impresses the hell out of her.

_Damn, he’s good._

She looks down at the plane tickets and the printed hotel confirmation as it stares back up at her in a threatening way.

She had to admit, he was a good salesman.

She had wanted to visit New York for _ages_ , but the only people she had disclosed this information to was her parents and diary.

The thought of Dan calling her parents seemed impossible along with the idea of him reading her diary due to the fact Amy was certain she packed it in her suitcase when she left his house.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, “I don’t know what to say.” She admits sheepishly as she plays with the tickets.

“Don’t say anything; just come.” He persuades her and she smiles.

“What about my parents?” The thought spurs into her head in an instant, “They don’t even like the idea of _us_ together; let alone us being alone in a city that’s almost three hundred miles away without adult supervision.”

“We’re both legal adults with a kid, Amy.” He points towards Brynn who remained in her toy arch with a blank expression, “They need to realize that you’re not a little baby anymore.” He teases her with a joking grin and she shakes her head.

“What if they say no?” She suggests and he shrugs his shoulders, “Then they say no. Honestly, though, that doesn’t mean that you can’t go.” He reasons with her and she plays with her ring.

“What the hell does that even mean?” She gives him a small chuckle and he gives her an obvious look.

“ _Sophie?”_ He leans forward, “I know for a _fact_ that you’ve had to cover for her from your parents at _least_ fifteen to twenty different times.” He gives her a knowing look

“Just call her and ask her to return the favor for once, just have her say that’s she’s staying with you.” He states like it’s obvious and Amy nods.

He had a point there, she hated to admit.

There were several different occasions of all sorts that involved Amy covering for Sophie’s unpredictable ass throughout her childhood. “So, have I convinced you enough to come with me?” He tries again with a bright smile already knowing her answer.

She rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically, “I’ll go.” She informs him and gives him a stern look, “But this doesn’t mean that-“

“we are dating again; yeah I already got that notification about a million different times.”

She gives him an approving nod and returns her focus back to Brynn.

She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of being excited.

 

* * *

 

“I need a favor.”

Her sister looks up from her phone and rolls her eyes, “Wow. Amy Meredith Brookheimer _asking_ for something. This should be interesting..” Sophie shut off her phone and placed it on the table and leaned back in her seat.

“Finally decided that being perfect was too much?” Her sister gives her an accusing glare and Amy shakes her head, “This would be a _lot_ faster if you would stop interrupting me, Sophie.” She takes a sip of her coffee.

“That’s _hypothetical_ , Amy.” Sophie leans forward and teases and Amy hangs her head in shame.

“It’s _hypocritical,_ Einstein.” Amy corrects her with a sharp tongue and her sister groans loudly.

“First you _need_ something, then you just insult me after I offer my aid? Jesus Amy, get help why don’t you.” Her sister picks her phone back up and Amy groans.

This conversation was literally _impossible._

But, she wanted to go to New York more than anything _so,_ she had to make the impossible possible some fucking way.

“You’re.. right, Sophie.” Amy forces herself into confessing to her older sister who gives her a knowing smile, “I _know_ I am, Amy. You should listen to me more often, I’m smarter than you like to believe I am.”

Somehow that didn’t make her feel anymore confident in her sister.

“Alright though, what is it that you need _me_ to do for _you.”_ Sophie crosses her legs and stares down Amy who plays with the straw of her Iced Coffee.

She takes a deep sigh.

“Next week, I need _you_ to cover for me to mom and dad..” she confesses as she keeps her eyes down and away from Sophie.

“Jesus Christ Amy, you’re eighteen going on nineteen. What are mommy and daddy banning you from?” Sophie gives her a teasing smile

Amy shakes her head realizing that this all is a fucking mistake, how and why should she trust her older sister who couldn’t keep on top of her _own_ shit?

“You know what Sophie? Just forget-“

“As long as it has nothing to do with Dan Egan then you can do it.” She shrugs nonchalantly.

Amy’s face falls of guilt.

“Wait, _does_ it have to do with Dan Egan?” Sophie inquires forward in anticipation, Amy rubs her temples and bites her bottom lip nervously.

“If you have to know, _yes_ it has something to do with him.” Amy clears her throat and gives Sophie a pointed look which prompts her to take a sip of her drink.

Sophie gives her an intrigued look and she bulges.

“He wants to take me to New York for my birthday.” She admits with a nervous nod, “I mean he’s got everything planned already _but_ I know mom and _especially_ dad would shut down the idea of me going on the trip with him.”

“ _So,_ you need me to cover with you while you fuck Dan in New York.” Sophie grabs a piece of bread from the basket and plops it into her mouth as Amy blushes.

“What?” She sputters in shock, “No-it’s not _that_ kind of a trip Sophie.” She furiously shakes her head and her older sister rolls her eyes.

”I can't believe you aren't catching onto this already.” Sophie shakes her head and takes a sip of her drink again.

She must see Amy’s confused glance because she clarified herself.

“No guy gets a girl a week long vacation _just_ because he feels ‘nice’ all of a sudden.” Sophie rolls her eyes at her and Amy sinks in her seat.

“It’s _not_ that kind of trip, Sophie.” She defends herself once again and Sophie just cackles like a witch.

“Whatever.” She holds up her hands, “I’ll tell dear mommy and daddy that you’re staying with me for a full week.”

Amy runs her temples in preparation for what comes next, she knew Sophie too well to know that she wouldn’t do this without a prize.

“Alright, so what do I need to give you to make sure you’ll stay quiet?” Amy gives her a knowing look and Sophie promptly strokes her chin.

“Ooo! I _knew_ you would want to reward me.” Sophie taps Amy’s nose and turns her body around to dip her hand into her purse.

Amy’s face scrunches.

She still couldn’t believe she was turning to her discombobulated sister for help.

After some digging around she pulls out a crisp white paper and slides it over to her.

“I know you’ve saved up all of your allowances since you were at least six; so this should cost nothing to you.” Sophie waves her hand towards the paper.

“Sophie! There’s like ten different things on here.” Amy complains loudly, “You’re joking right?” Amy gives her a _get real_ look and Sophie snickers.

“Yes Amy, I’m not some kind of a monster.” She leans forward and snatches the paper from Amy’s hands as she sighs.

“Here.” She pulls out another paper from her purse and hands it back to Amy who takes it was a suspicious eye.

“Remember that purse I begged mom for as my Christmas present?” Sophie zips up her purse. “Well, I found out at the Michael Kors in New York-they said they’ll hold it for me _if_ you agree to buy it.” Sophie informs Amy who stares at the paper.

So, she agreed.

It’s not like it was an impossible challenge to buy the purse, Amy had the money and figured it was he most she could do for her sister since she didn’t invest in a birthday present for Sophie.

It’s not until later when she’s changing Brynn’s diaper that she realized what a mistake she had made in trusting Sophie.

Ever since Dan fucked her over, she had made it a goal to never trust anybody.

Here she was again; breaking her own damn rules.

 

* * *

“Your mom really went all out for you Graduation trip, huh?” Amy says once they’re standing side by side on the elevator.

He nods and presses the eighteenth floor button, “It’s supposed to be a celebration of achieving adulthood or whatever.” he rolls his eyes as the doors slide shut. Amy laughs in that beautiful, unhinged way she usually does.

“Who knew that _Dan Egan_ of all people was a true Momma’s boy at the heart.” she plays with her suitcase handle as he chuckles along with her. “What can I say? My mom is super sweet.” he proudly nods his head and Amy nods along.

“I _still_ don’t understand how she gave birth to someone like you..” Amy checks her phone to keep herself distracted as the elevator pulls up.

He looks over at her as she keeps her head down with a skillful smirk playing on her lips, “Someone who is smart, _hard-working, and every inch of amazing?_ ” he gets close to her body and practically whispers in her ear.

“More like self-obsessed, extremely covetous _and_ uber-competitive.” she beams up him with a biting smile.

_Well damn._

“Way to express your feelings, Merriam Webster.” he shakes his head as the doors slide open. He gestures for Amy to go first and thankfully she glides right past him and doesn’t look back. But when she gets on the floor her face scrunches in confusion.

“There’s only two doors?” she looks around the expansive lobby.

Dan inches in front of her and towards their room with the double doors, “That’s the perks of traveling with an Egan; we have style.” he injects the key into the slot as the lights blink green. Amy rolls her eyes as he twists open the door and holds it open for her.

“Remind me again why I agreed to-”

Then a silence falls over as she enters the hotel room. She blinks her eyes twice and looks around the grand room as Dan shuts the door behind them and takes her suitcase from her hands.

“It’s really.. _big.”_ Amy confesses as she tries to find the words but fails ultimately which elicits a smug chuckle from Dan.

“I told you that Egans travel in style.” he shrugs his shoulders as Amy strides towards the large panoramic window overlooking Central Park. Amy releases an incoherent sound and he just smiles.

He _knows_ he’s got her now, there’s no denying it.

The suite was 850 square feet, had two bedrooms and bathrooms (the only way his mom agreed to the room), one large kitchen and a nice-sized living room area with a flat screen T.V with over a thousand channels available.

It took a _lot_ of pleading to his mom, but he managed to convince her to book it.

Amy quietly looks around the room and awkwardly rubs her arm, “Dan. You didn’t have to do all of this for me.” a blush flows onto her face and he strides over to her. “Ames, I’m doing this because I _want_ to.” he smiles down at her.

She sighs and looks away with doubt resting on her face, “Ever since you had Brynn, you’ve been stressed out all the time, you haven’t been eating much and I know you haven’t been getting much sleep.” he tells her as she shrinks under his gaze.

“How did you know that I wanted to come to New York?” she finally builds up the courage to look up at him and internally he panics.

He figured that telling Amy he had read and analyzed her diary would set her off even more which would damper and destroy the good mood she had been in; he didn’t want to risk it.

He _really_ didn’t want to lie to her, but he _really_ couldn’t tell her the truth.

So, he went with the more comfortable option available.

“Lucky guess.” he nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders as she takes that in and nods, “Well for once, you actually guessed correct on something.” she plays with her sweater as Dan releases a sigh of relief.

“Your room is right over here..” he puts a hand on her lower back and leads her towards the room on the right side of the suite. He opens the door to reveal the crisp white hotel room with a Master bed at the center of the room and a robe laid out.

She smiles to herself as she steps into the room, she walks around the spacious room and plops onto the bed.

“The bed is comfortable.” she admits with a sheepish smile. He plays with his phone for a quick second and smiles back at her, “Did I mention we also travel in undeniable comfort?” he gives her a teasing smile.

She tries to reply but she just closes her mouth and runs her hands against the sheets.

“So. I’m assuming you have a plan of some sort?” Amy gives him an expecting look and he runs a hand through his hair and leans against the door frame.

“Not really.” he shrugs his shoulder and Amy’s face scrunches in confusion, so he further explains himself.

“Since your birthday isn’t until Thursday and it’s only Sunday, I figure I would give you a few days to yourself and do whatever you want.” he points towards Amy and he sees her go soft.

“What are _you_ going to do?” she raises a suspicious eyebrow at him and he nods knowingly, “Just hang out here..unless you want me to tag along with you.” he fakes awkwardness in his voice.

Amy purses her lips and ponders for a brief second as he internally cheers the scene on. This was all apart of his plans. He knew that Amy _enjoyed_ him and his company; as much as she acted like she didn’t.

She just had to say there word and he was in there.

“Well..tomorrow you can stay in.” she suggests as she crosses her legs. “The rest of the days, we can hang out together.” she gives him a small smile and he returns it because _why the fuck not?_

“Sounds like a plan, Ames.” he turns around and begins to exit the room.

“Dan?” he hears her call out.

He turns back around and sees her running her hands along the bed with a slight smile creeped onto her face. “Thanks again.”

There it was.

* * *

“What’d you get today?” Dan inquires as they’re seated in the middle of a sushi restaurant she wanted to have dinner at.

She takes a sip of her water and places the glass back onto the table. “Nothing much.” she shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, “Got a few things for Brynn, a few things for me and a purse for Sophie.” she pats the tan Michael Kors bag.

Dan nods as he takes a bite of a California Roll, “Sophie wants something in return for her keeping your secret?” he slides a few more rolls onto the small plate. Amy rolls her eyes and nods.

She made it a point to buy Sophie’s bag in the beginning of her trip rather than _later_ since she knew she would talk herself out of buying the bag. So, she interrupted her own damn trip and bought the fucking bag for Sophie to keep her big ass mouth shut.

She fucking hates her sister sometimes.

“That sucks..usually when Ben covers for me it only takes a bag or two of Skittles.” Dan strokes his chin as he props his elbow up on the table. Amy looks at him with a confused look.

“You have your innocent fourteen year old brother cover for you?” her face contorts in confusion and Dan just shrugs his shoulders. “That’s what little brothers are for.” he gives her a small smile and she just purses her lips.

“Good thing Brynn won’t be able to do that.” Amy pops another California Roll into her mouth as Dan leans back in his seat, “I’m never going through the process of Pregnancy and Childbirth ever again.” Amy declares with a stern glare.

Dan just sits in his seat and nods.

She didn’t mean to mention Brynn, it’s just that the words had flew out of her mouth before she could process what to say next.

“Why not?” he tries, “You were literally glowing the whole time and you looked adorable too.” he persuades her and Amy’s taken aback.

Not once during her Pregnancy did Dan _ever_ compliment her and her looks, whatsoever. So for him to be sitting across from her, possibly lying yet again was not only irritating but weird as fuck.

“Dan. It’s only Monday, we have five more days of this trip and I would appreciate and enjoy it _alot_ more if you managed to stop lying to me.” she leans forward and gives him a stern glance.

He smiles at that which further infuriates her.

“Did you manage to look at a mirror while you were pregnant? You were fucking glowing and since it bothers you so much, I’ll stop lying even though I haven’t lied to you once since we’ve been here.” he puts his chin in the palm of his hand.

Amy shakes her head since that’s all she could possibly do at this point.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well you should.” he retorts skillfully and she twists her mouth in disbelief.

In all honesty, she wants to. That’s the problem. She really, _really_ wants to trust him and the promises he’s made to her but thanks to their history she knows that she can’t and that’s not an option.

“That’s easier said than done.” she waves it off by taking another sip of her water. Dan looks around impatiently and sets his gaze back onto Amy. “So what is it then? What is it that i need to do to make you trust me for once?” he points at himself and Amy gives him a look of disbelief.

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

She takes a deep breath and leans forward, “I need you to be honest with me, Dan.” she repeats herself and he sighs, “No more of your weird plans to capture me, no more ulterior moves for you to try and get what you want with me; I’m tired of it at this point.”  she admits looking down.

Surprising her, he tilts her chin up and looks her directly in her eyes.

“You have my word Brookheimer.” he promises to her and she just rolls her eyes; not believing him for one goddamn second but she doesn’t want to tell him that and ruin his fantasies.

She’s certain he’ll fuck up again by the end of the week.

She gives him two days at earliest if anything.

 

* * *

 

He was horny.

Since Amy was off-limits and was sleeping in the other room. The only company he had in bed was his right hand.

It was only Wednesday and the trip had been going well for the past few days. It was just like old times; her laughing at his smart-ass comments and jokes, her complaining about anything she didn’t care for and them flirting back and forth.

He knew she didn’t mean to flirt with him, but he was taking _any_ chance that he could get to get closer with her. In an act of change, he decided that Amy needed to declare to him that she wanted him just as much as he wants her-so the confusion could be non-existent amongst them.

Needing to get his mind off of everything, he propped himself onto the large couch and began watching the ‘Star Wars’ marathon on T.V. It was about eleven o’clock and Amy had locked herself into the hotel room complaining about being exhausted from their day around the city.

He strided over to the fridge and pulled out the large bottle of Vodka, deciding that he needed something a _lot_ stronger to calm him the fuck down. So, he poured himself a nice amount and leaned back onto the couch.

It’s not like he _wanted_ to be drinking, he knows that he promised his mom that he wouldn’t be drinking but..it was just something to take the edge off. It’s not like it took much trouble to get the bottle anyway, he just used his fake ID to purchase two bottles.

After he takes a few small sips, he groans feeling the fatigue starting to hit his body. Then, jolting his body awake; his phone blares to life with a message and he leans forward to retrieve his phone.

His mom sent him another picture of Brynn and he feels himself smile.

He opens it and his heart _almost,_ practically melts.

In the photo, Brynn is holding her favorite stuffed animal (he had bought it for her) and is laying in her crib with her brunette curls piled atop her head.

It was fucking mind-boggling how much she looked like the both of them. It’s not like he questioned his parentage before but once he saw her there was no way in hell she could’ve belonged to anyone else.

“Sally sent you the same photo?” he hears a small voice sneak up behind him. He whips his head around and nods, “Yeah. She sent you this too?” he asks as Amy walks around the couch and towards him.

She simply nods her head and plops down onto the couch, “She always sends me pictures of her, it’s..nice.” she confesses as she twists her legs underneath her body on the couch.

“You’re drinking?” her eyes fall down to the large bottle of Vodka and he shamefully shrugs his shoulders, “I needed a release.” he admits and Amy searches his face for answers to whatever she’s thinking.

She hums as she rests her hand on her thigh, “I get it.” she smiles at him and stands up from the couch inching towards the kitchen’s mini-bar. She removes a cup from the counter and taps her fingernails on it as she makes her way back to the couch.

“Pour me some?” she extends the glass towards him and her eyebrow furrows.

“You sure? Don’t you want to be conscious for your birthday tomorrow?” he furrows a brow at her. She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear out of routine.

“I’m not drinking much.” she declares, “I’ll only have a glass or two.” he takes the glass from her and pours a generous amount into the glass and hands it back to her with a concerning glance.

He nods as she takes the glass from him and watches as she takes a small sip of the beverage. Her eyes shut for a small second and she blinks back to reality. Her eyes glance over to the large T.V screen just as Princess leia is brought up to face Darth Vader.

“What is this?” her face scrunches in confusion and Dan’s head whips back towards her.

 _“Star Wars.”_ he informs with a disgusted face, “Have you never seen this movie before?” he points towards the screen with his free hand as Amy leans back into the couch. She shakes her head as her eyes are transfixed onto the screen.

“No.” his eyes widen in disbelief and she corrects herself with a slight chuckle, “I was never really into Sci-Fi stuff growing up..” she plays with her yoga pants with wandering fingers.

He scoffs comically at that.

“Well, now is the perfect time to get into it.” he offers and she gives him a weird look. “I have no time, Dan.” she gives him a serious look, “I’m about to go to college and I also happen to be raising a child..with _you.”_ she leans forward and looks at him.

“Plus there’s like a million movies of this aren’t there?”

He laughs, “First of all, there’s only _eight_ but you don’t need to watch the last two trilogies since they were terrible.” he waves his hands as Amy extends her legs on the couch.

“But _these_ movies..you have to watch them.” he nods his head, “You’ll like them, I’m positive.”. He consoles her and she rolls her eyes as she tucks her hand underneath her chin.

“C’mon, _Brynn_ likes the movies.” he tries and Amy laughs at him, “Brynn is only five months old, I don’t think i’ll be taking any movie recommendations from her yet.” she holds a hand up to him and he nods.

Amy ponders for a few minutes looking at the T.V and eventually she gives in.

“Fine.” she rolls her eyes and leans against the couch. He smiles but there’s still something missing. It’s like there was the awkward little space in between them. Having had enough he grabbed a cover and draped it over his legs which eventually prompted Amy to slide next to him.

He looks down as she sees her take a small sip of her drink and place the glass back onto the table. She leans against his body under the large cover and he feels himself smile.

He’s got her.

That’s all he needed.

They eventually got lost while watching the movie. Slowly at times though, he finds himself watching Amy _watching_ the movie versus him actually watching it himself. He notices that her eyes don’t dare to look away for a split second.

“I’m assuming you like Han Solo?” she speaks up for the first time in what seems like hours when Han Solo appears on the screen. He smirks and slinks an arm around her waist, “Yeah, he’s pretty fucking awesome.” he smiles down at her as she looks up at him.

“How’d you guess that?” he wonders as they watch Han, Chewbacca and Luke attempt to rescue Princess Leia. Her fingers play the cover gently, she sighs and lays her head on his lap.

“He’s a smart ass, handsome and egotistical as hell.”

He laughs at that. He finds it funny because only she would know _exactly_ why he liked Han Solo so much. His fingers gently strokes her waist and he smiles, “Not to mention he’s a complete badass and has great taste in women.” he points at the screen as Han and Leia begin to banter for an escape plan.

He feels her body go soft and he watches as she leans forward and takes a lasting sip of her drink. She holds up the bottle in anticipation and he meets her half way with a pour of the liquor. “God, is that what we look like when we argue?” Amy’s face contronts in disgust.

“If it does then we look pretty damn good.” his hand rests on her waist and he hears her release a small moan that is enough to wake him up.

Not him personally, he’s already awake..but it wakes the _other_ part of him.

He awkwardly adjusts himself as he feels Amy’s warm body on him and he silently prays that she doesn’t feel him growing in his sweatpants. So, he tries to distract her with conversation since she’s drunk.

“I’ve missed this.” he admits to her which prompts her to sit up, she looks him up and down and plays with her hands. “I’ve missed you too.” she has wide eyes at him and guilt washes over him.

“Maybe you should go to sleep, you’re gonna feel like shit tomorrow _and_ it’s your birthday.” he tries to stand up from the couch and Amy’s hands force his body back down.

“But I don’t _want_ to go to sleep.” she protests with a small pout and leans forward, “I’m not even tired..” she gives him pleading eyes which are eerily similar to Brynn’s and shocks the hell out of him.

She leans forward and downs the rest of her drink without hesitation, which manages to turn him on even more.

“Well what do you want to do, Ames?” he leans back into the couch. “It’s midnight and everything else is -”

She kisses him.

It’s not some girly little kiss where she’s all nervous and shy, she really goes for it. She throws an arm around his shoulder and brings him into her closer and he’s taken by surprise.

“Ames..Amy.” he removes himself from her lips and looks down at her as a look of irritation washes over and she huffs out angrily.

He sighs and tries to find some stability to hold onto because it was hard as hell to pull away from her.

“Why won’t you have sex with me?” she accuses him as she sits up from the couch with now disheveled hair. He rolls his eyes and sits up from the couch so his body is upright.

“Are you kidding me? Do you know how horny I’ve been this whole damn trip?” he says like it wasn’t obvious. Honestly, he’s surprised that she hadn’t ctached on earlier.

Amy groans, “We’ve been dancing around the bush for almost a month now. Usually ,it only takes you a few seconds to want to hook up with somebody. Why is it taking you so long now?” she texts him and he runs a hand through his hair.

He tries to distract himself by pausing the movie but that further irritates her so she leans forward and lightly slaps his bicep.

“Dan.”

“Because if we _do_ sleep with each other, you’ll go back to hating me the next day. That’s not something I really want to deal with.” he reveals and her face goes soft. Her expression falls and she just sits there with an ashamed look on her face.

Silence falls over.

He sighs and looks back over at Amy who has a calculated look on her face. “You were just waiting for me to say okay?” her voice is small and frail and he nods because she _finally_ gets it now.

Subsequently, after yet another round of a pregnant pause she slides herself into his lap and pulls him in for a gentle kiss. She pulls his bottom lip in as his hands make their way down to grasp her ass.

Without thinking he releases a soft moan and Amy begins to rock herself against his crotch-which only makes him suffer more.

He wants, scratch that-he _needs_ more.

Even though this is the closest they’ve been in months, she still feels far away from him and he can’t take it anymore.

So, he lifts her up in his arms without breaking contact and carries her into his room. He loves the way she sinks into his arms and moans under his touch.

It felt like Heaven.

She lands on the bed and begins to remove her yoga pants and shirt as he discards his own clothing. He easily rids of his pants but Amy’s hands return to his body to help him pull his shirt over his hands.

“I forgot how good you look naked.” Amy mumbles against his lips as they climb onto the bed and he kisses every inch of her chest that he possibly can. He smirks at that and pulls her in closer, “You look pretty damn good yourself, Brookheimer.” he takes her face in his hand and pulls her in for a deep kiss.

They’re losing themselves within each other and it felt _amazing._ They got lost in the moment until Dan’s mind wakes up reminding him of the one thing they were forgetting.

“One second..” he pulls away and goes in search of a condom in the side drawers of the bed as he hears Amy groan. Since there isn’t much light he has to rifle through to find the condoms and he hears Amy make an irritated noise.

“If you don’t hurry up, I’m going to have to finish myself off with my fingers.” she bites at him and Dan internally swears at himself to get his shit together.

Finally his fingers meet with his head and he finds the condom packaging and waste no time to rip it off and roll it down on his cock.

Amy opens her mouth to speak and Dan pulls her in for another grand kiss that’s strong and deep enough to silence her.

“This’ll be a lot more fun if you’re not talking.” he sternly orders her as he adjusts them so she’s resting on her back and he’s hovering over her. She closes her eyes in anticipation and nods as he runs his hands over her wet folds smirking to himself.

Having had enough of waiting, Amy sneaks her hand down to grasp his manhood and place him firmly at her entrance as she wraps her arms around his neck. He takes a deep breath to prepare and within seconds he drives himself into her.

Amy’s back arches as he begins to slowly pump in and out of her with his hand firmly grasped at her waist. He keeps his thrusting speed at a nice, swift pace since this is the first time in a _long_ time when he’s actually enjoy having sex and he wanted to savour each moment of it.

He watches as Amy’s face distorts as he continues to pump in and out of her. The only noise she makes is small moans and groans here and there which is almost too much for Dan to handle.

He feels as her hands run up and down his abs and she brings his body down closer to hers so her lips can properly kiss his ear.

He leans forward and inhales Amy’s sweet scent of Vanilla and Alcohol. It was such an attractive smell he sometimes found himself lusting after the smell.

“You like that?” he looks at her face without breaking his strides, “You like it when I pump in and out of you like this?” he teases her on further as her breathing picks up and he’s arching off the bed.

She’s so warm and tight and he wishes he could just get lost in her forever, it was such a comforting feeling.

She nods eagerly as he begins to suck on the hollow base of her neck.

“Do you know how much it fucking _kills_ me that that fucking asshole got to have sex with you?” he slows down his thrust and begins to slide in and out of her at timed aggressions. Her hands run all over his back and she nods.

“That piece of shit didn’t deserve you, Ames.” he whispers against her ear which causes her to grab his hair with her free hand to pull him in closer. Her breathing picks up more and more and she’s damn near whimper as her body nears the edge.

There wasn’t enough words to describe just how beautiful the sight he was witnessing was.

If he could, he would take a picture of Amy like this, all in her glory.

Her usually straight, long blonde locks were now a curly mess and covered the entire pillow under her. She was wearing a lacy green bra that complimented her skin beautifully and her face was bare of make-up and she looked as breathtaking as ever.

“ _I’m so close.”_ she admits with her head throw back and her chest heaving up and down. “Dan-I’m so _close..”_ she mutters as her eyes slightly flutter open. He takes that as a challenge and ruts into her even deeper which causes her to release a high pitch moan.

“Fuck!” she exclaims as Dan’s thrusts speed up yet again and she brings her lips to his. Somehow, someway while pumping his hand sneaks down into hers and they hold hands as he plunges in and out Amy.

Eventually, Amy hits her peak and not too long after, Dan hits his as well and they both lay side by side in his bed with Amy laying her head against his chest.

Dan looks over Amy’s body as she lays on his body and smirks to himself as he sees the hickies covering her body. She must notice it too cause she slaps his hand with an irritated huff.

“You’re lucky I brought make-up.” she scowls as she snuggles into him deeper and he runs a hand through her hair that drapes over her body. “You don’t have to cover them up..” he swats her hand away as she tries to cover the on of her breast.

“It’s hot.” he whispers against her ear and she yawns like a cat.

“You only like it because you’re territorial as fuck.” she turns around and gives him a look which is all he needs to lean forward and press a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. 

“You’re also forgetting that it’s very hot as well.” he teases her and she rolls her eyes.

A brief moment passes and he pats her bottom, “You should go to sleep, it’s late and your hangover is going to be awful tomorrow.” he encourages her and she just simply nods her head without putting up much of a fight.

“Good night, Dan.” she says and dozes off within seconds.

“Good night, Ames.” he says with a smile bigger than fucking Texas.

 

* * *

She wakes up with a massive hangover the next day, which just so happens to be her birthday.

What a nice fucking gift.

Her eyes flutter awake the next morning at whatever time it is and when her hand reaches out to the side next to her, it’s empty.

Because even on her birthday, she _still_ manages to be alone.

She groans as she sits up against the pillows and sighs as she sees the gloomy, rainy weather outside of the hotel room. The faint sounds of the raindrops hitting the window is enough to further induce the headache she’s currently dealing with.

She was really lucky that Brynn wasn’t with her right now; Amy would be losing her fucking mind with all that screaming and crying.

She slides out of the bed slowly and runs a hand through her hair as she awkwardly tries to find her displaced clothes.

Giving up, she finds Dan’s black shirt and slides it onto her body without hesitation. She yawns as she feels her stomach groan in pain.

Maybe drinking last night _wasn’t_ the best of ideas.

She exits the room quietly and breezes through the living area directly to her room door but she stops in her tracks when she sees a few items seated on the table. She pauses for a second and looks around the empty room.

As she inches closer to the table she notices a bouquet of roses on the table next to a small Tiffany’s bag. She practically stumbles into the seat as her eyes are stuck on the table’s contents.

She takes the bouquet in her hands and takes a brief moment to smell the flowers and she finds herself dimpling at the flowers. It’s like her heart is doing this weird thing where every time she sees something that has to do with Dan, it speeds up just a tad bit.

It was annoying and she needed to cut it out.

She pokes around the table and dips her hand into the Tiffany’s bag. She pulls out the pocket sized box and sighs to herself trying to find herself in reality.

As she moves her fingers to remove the lid she hears footsteps softly approach her and she’s met with a freshly-showered Dan with only jeans on.

“Morning’ birthday girl.” he greets her with a smile as Amy massages her throbbing temples. She clears her throat and waves at him; unable to speak for a brief second.

He dimples at her as he strolls towards the marble kitchen table she’s seated at.

“I see you’ve found your birthday present.” he points a finger at the Tiffany’s bag and she nods her head nervously as her fingers trace the outline of the box. It was like the little box was threatening her with it’s signature color and bolded title.

It was inviting yet frightening.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” she recites to him with a slow, strenuous shake of her head and he shakes his head. He looks back at her and plays with her hair, “Well I did, and the sooner you open it, the sooner you’ll calm the fuck down.’ he encourages her and sighs.

They exchange a look for a few seconds and Amy rubs her eyes as her hair falls into her eyesight.

“Fine.” she tentatively agrees as she picks up the baby blue box in her hands once again.

She removes the lid and is meet with a silver pendant with the letter ‘B’ inscribed in the middle of a heart. She softly lifts the necklace out of its holder and shudders a tad bit when she feels the coldness of the metal.

“The ‘B’ stands for Brynn,” he informs her smugly and Amy rolls her eyes as her headache pounds on.

“Really? I thought it stood for bitch.” Amy jokes with a dry tone as he takes the necklace from her fingers and stands up from the table.

“I’m taking that as a term of gratitude.” he sets himself behind her chair and moves her curly hair to one side with a swift move.

He unclasps the necklace and leans down to adjust the necklace onto her neck. She feels a blush paint onto her face and she keeps her eyes down; she didn’t want him to see the embarrassing blush on her face.

“I figured that you wouldn’t want _my_ name attached to you for the rest of your life so, Brynn was the only option.” he turns her head so they’re looking each other directly in the eyes.

It’s a sweet gesture she has to concede.

As much as she was trying _not_ to fall for him and his sneaky ass ways, it was like the universe was forcing the two of the closer together with Dan’s sweet little gestures.

Make no mistake, he was still an asshole.

Unfortunately, it seemed like he was _her_ asshole.

“Thank you.” she turns her body in her seat so she’s fully facing him. He beams down at her and without a second thought she grabs his face and pulls him in for a slow, arousing kiss.

Their lips melt together as Dan lifts her into his lap and runs a finger through her hair.

Unfortunately, her hangover decided to rear its ugly head yet again and she pulls away from in an instant and makes a break sprinting across the living room and directly to the bathroom in her room.

On the bright side, she makes it to the toilet in time to vomit in a large quantity.

So much for a romantic moment.

 

* * *

 

“You look _alot_ better now that your head isn’t ducked into a toilet.”

She gives him a fake smile and flips him the bird, “And if I was I would’ve vomited all over you and your stupid face.” she looks up from her salad and rolls her eyes. Dan takes a bite of his fries and pats her hand.

“That’s the spirit, Ames.” he encourages her and she leans back in her seat as she looks around the outside patio of the restaurant they were having dinner at.

Amy makes exasperated face towards him and a surge of deja vu takes over him. He must make a weird face since Amy’s eyes squint at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong with you all of a sudden?” she lifts an eyebrow at him and he shakes his head.

“You just made the same exact facial expression Brynn makes.” he says in disbelief as he looks at Amy’s eyes. Amy makes a confused look at him and she sighs, “That’s impossible-we are two _completely_ different people.”

Dan laughs at that; did Amy ever see their daughter?

The two were literal twins.

“What’s wrong with looking like Brynn?” Dan interrogates her with a smile, “She’s a very beautiful little girl.” he takes a sip of his water and Amy inhales the crisp New York air.

“I know she is.” Amy’s facial expressions become more relaxed and comfortable, “But enough about me, what are _you_ going to do about her?” Amy leans forward and crosses her arms.

“Do about what?”

Amy gives him a playful smile as she sets her fork down and taps her fingernails against the table.

“You know, when Brynn gets older... boys start to like her and she starting to like them.” she illustrates to him and a look of panic washes onto his face.

Amy mindlessly dusts off her black long-sleeve dress and keeps her eyes down carefully.

“You gonna lock her up in a tower for the rest of eternity?”

Well. She got him there.

It was a lingering thought he had at the back of his head at night when he would watch his daughter drift off to sleep. How he would handle Brynn getting older and eventually finding attraction in boys.

There was no doubt in his mind that Brynn would be drop-dead gorgeous and manage to pick up a few of Amy’s traits physically and mentally _and_ that concerned the hell out of him. Since he knew _exactly_ what boys have in mid at certain times in their life, Dan would make it a priority to be there _every_ step of the way.

“To keep her away from the asshole little boys she’ll meet? I might have to.” Dan declares as Amy takes a sip of her water and keeps an eye on him.

Amy laughs and his heart kinda pumps at that; it was literal music to him.

“So we _won’t_ be sending her to Private School with the little schoolgirl outfit?” she tilts her head to the side and taps her fingernails on the table as he takes a drawn out sip of his water.

“No. No way on _earth.”_ he holds his hands up at Amy’s suggestion which causes a shocked look to draw on her face.

“What?” she lifts an eyebrow at him and begins to laugh, “Why? You have some schoolgirl kink that is too deeply embedded into your mind or something?” she inquires him with a teasing smile.

He runs a hand through his hair and sighs, she told him no more lying _so,_ it’s time to be honest.

“Yeah.”

Amy’s eyes bulge in shock at his revelation. She shakes her head over and over again and tries to grasp onto his startling confession.

“Wait.. _you_ have a.” she stops herself as her face glows in radiance as she continues to laugh at him. She pauses for a second and pulls himself together.

“ _You_ have a schoolgirl kink?” she points at him and he nods along like it’s no big fucking deal. “How?” Amy has a slight face of disgust towards him, “What age were you sexually active at? Ten?” she accuses him and he laughs.

“ _Fourteen_ if you wanted to know so badly.” he crosses his arms and leans back in his seat, “And it’s.. _hot.”_ he smirks to himself almost forgetting Amy is sitting across from him.

Amy’s face scrunches in a mix of confusion and disgust as she leans back and crosses her legs under the table.

“I don’t know why I’m so surprised.” Amy shakes her head in disbelief. “I honestly should’ve expected that shit from you.” she laughs to herself and takes another sip of her water.

Thank god she wasn’t taking it too seriously and actually swearing at him for revealing his kink to her.

“You said you wanted that truth babe, so that’s what I give to you.” he shrugs his shoulders and Amy smiles at him when he mentions the word ‘truth’.

She reaches out and touches his hand,

“For once, you _finally_ got something right..” she congratulates him with a pat on the hand.

 

* * *

It’s a miracle they make it back to the hotel room.

Throughout the dinner they had flirted back and forth and shared a few touches here and there. But _then_ Amy had surprised him with an unexpected move as they were making their way out of the restaurant.

He led her outside and as soon as she walked past the door and out of the restaurant she grabbed his face and pulled him down for a supple kiss that shocked the living hell out of him.

“I should repay you for what you’ve done for me today.” she whispered suggestively in his ear as she stood taller and placed a kiss against his earlobe. When she pulled away, Dan was grinning down at her like the smug asshole he was.

He licked his lips and grinned down at her, looking like an idiot.

“If that’s what you want, Ames.” he ran a hand through her hair, “It is _your_ birthday..” he offers her and she smiled back at him.

Without wanting to waste another second, Dan practically dragged her up the street straight to the hotel. She could tell he was eager as fuck since he didn’t dare stop walking throughout their trek to the hotel.

It was torture to stand side by side in the elevator with an elderly couple since all they had in mind was each other and getting to the room as soon as they possibly could.

So, as soon as the elevator stopped on their floor. Amy all but dragged Dan off of the elevator and led him directly to their hotel room door. She fished out her room key and thanked the lord that it opened after one slide.

He ruts into her from behind and shoved her into the room without wasting time. He slipped on the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign onto the opposing side of the doorknob and shut the door with the lock.

She practically throws her bag and jacket off to the side as Dan follows suit and throws his jacket to the side.

Dan pulls her into him and brings her lips in for a passionate, lingering kiss. She tilts her head to the side and backs them up so his back hits the wall and there is no space left in between them.

His hands make their way down her sides and he takes a compressed hold of her ass in his strong hands which prompts her to moan headily in his mouth.

As amazing as Dan’s lips feel right now, she had a plan for tonight and she wanted to prepare to execute it for him.

“Dan..” she moans breathlessly as she pulls away from his lips and he puts a hand against her waist and pulls her into his crotch, _“Dan..”_ she tries again as her tone loses its momentum.

He makes an incoherent sound against her neck as she hauls her body away from his.

“I have something for you.” she pulls his head up from her neck and leans forward to place a soft kiss against his lips, “Give me a second and I’ll be right out.” she instructs him as she begins to make her way towards her room.

He licks his lips and nods at her with his pupils dilated. She quickly strides into her room and begins to strip of her clothes and dip her hand into her suitcase.

How and why she packed a plaid skirt is _beyond_ her but, with Dan’s latest revelation..she felt a tad bit responsible for showing how grateful she was.

Since she was planning for this to be a one-time only thing, she figured that she might as well do it right.

Within a few seconds she’s managed to slide on her red plaid skirt and a white crop top. She felt a tad bit ridiculous but knew that the clothes would be off within a few more moments.

She takes a few deep breaths and nervously takes herself over to Dan’s room.

 

* * *

He was excited as _fuck._

He and Amy had a great dinner and they were going to end the night right together, but Amy had decided to take it a step forward and take over the reigns for the night and Dan willingly let her.

Why?

Because Amy being bossy and possesive was hot as fucl and not a daily sight he got to witness on a regular basis; he was taking advantage of _anything_ Amy was offering him.

 _That’s_ how much he’s missed her.

He didn’t know _what_ it was that she had for him but he listened to her orders without complains and got himself ready in his room. He quickly discarded all of his clothes to the side and slipped under the covers silently praying that Amy doesn’t barge into the room with proof that he read her diary.

That would be the _ultimate_ mood killer.

He laid in bed waiting for her and tried to distract himself with his phone but his dick had a mind of it’s own and anticipated each and every moment waiting for Amy to come through the door. He rolls over to his side of the bed and plugs his phone into the charger.

He gets distracted by a phone he took of Amy during dinner. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail and her eyes were looking away from the camera; he’s about ninety percent sure she didn’t notice it.

“I’m back.” she announces her arrival in a small voice as she enters his room. He smiles to himself and puts his phone down and when his eyes actually land on her…

He’s speechless to say the least.

Speechless and very, very aroused.

“Where’d you find the schoolgirl get up?” his eyes gleam with satisfaction as she ties her hair up into a high ponytail and inches towards the bed. She dusts off the plaid skirt and climbs onto the bed.

“It was in my bag..” he pulls her body into hers and they begin to passionately kiss. He takes in her bottom lip and moves his hands along her curves as she separates his legs and sets herself in between.

She pulls away from his lips and licks her right hand as she takes his manhood in her hand.

“You look so fucking beautiful, Ames.” he leans forward and presses a few kisses down her neck as she lightly begins to stroke his length up and down.

She smiles at him with her lips sealed together as she begins to lower her body on the bed.

So not only was he about to get a blowjob from Amy, she decided to take it a step farther and dress up like a schoolgirl? Life was _amazing_ at times when it wasn’t kicking their fucking asses.

He was already rock hard to begin with but seeing Amy waltz in with the short plaid skirt and the high white socks made him practically unbreakable.

“I forgot that your dick was the same size as your ego.” she continues to stroke him continuously as she lays on her stomach and continues the slow, teasing strokes on him which prompts him to lean back against the pillows.

“Don’t worry, you know I don’t bite.” he comforts her with a gentle stroke of her chin which causes her to roll her eyes at him.

She leans forward and their faces are only inches apart.

“Stop talking so I can go down on you already.” she orders him with an assertive tone that he’s never gotten used to. He smiles smugly at that and leans back as she makes her way back down to his cock.

There was probably nothing more attractive than seeing her take all of him into her mouth.

In the past, he’s had a few girls him went down on him and _thought_ they were doing a great job; they weren’t.

But with Amy, it was like she knew _exactly_ what he wanted and how he wanted it.

Her mouth is so warm, wet and inviting that it takes a shit ton of strength to avoid finishing in her mouth without warning. Though, with the way that she hums and moans as she bobs her head up and down makes it a shit ton harder to hold back.

“ _Fuck.”_ he moans out as Amy uses her hand to twist him up and down skillfully, she hums in response as she brings her free hand down to pleasure herself.

The sight of Amy getting off on him made him even harder unfortunately.

Did she _have_ to be so goddamn attractive?

She removes her mouth with a ‘pop’ noise and continues to stroke him at a faster pace as they share a look for a brief second. She releases a soft moan as she continues to pleasure herself and stroke him repeatedly.

She stops stroking him and climbs up his body returning herself to his lips.

“I need you inside me.” she practically begs with a strained look on his face and he reaches out for the condom on the nightstand. He nods almost a little to enthusiastically and brings her down for a tousled kiss.

“Get on your stomach.” he commands a tad bit too sternly for his liking. He watches as she quickly obliges and lays on her stomach as he tears open the packaging and rolls the condom down his length.

The skirt was too hot to remove so he just pushed it to the side, then adjusts himself and the condom before setting himself as her silken entrance. Amy turns her head to the side as she her hand back and slides him into her without a beat missed.

Within seconds he’s already tormenting her with long, drawn out strokes that elicits a few whimpers out of Amy. He brushes his hand up and down her waist as she continues to ride him with an intoxicated smirk playing on her lips.

“ _God.”_ she croaks out as Dan leans forward and sucks on her neck and shoulder. “Right there..” she closes her eyes and grabs the covers of the bed to still her rapid movements. The sound of their skin beating and sliding against one another fills the room their focus remains on one another.

“Dan..I need you to _move.”_ she pleads him and he smirks to himself.

Egan’s still got it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	6. Can't Be Friends/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you’re young and independent like Amy..you tend to not trust other people as easily as others do. Then when someone you love abuses your trust more than once, it’s not the best of feelings,” she confesses with a sad look.
> 
> It’s all starting to make a little bit of sense now.
> 
> “Whether you tell her today or a week from now..you have to come clean about the stuff you’ve lied to her about. Because whether you think or not, you're abusing her trust.” 
> 
> He takes that in and nods slowly.
> 
> She was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhhh the last chapter!!   
> I want to take this time to thank each and everyone one of you who took the time to read this story!   
> It means the world to me that I am able to do something like this on a daily basis and be supported by people. 

[ 'ambitchious' playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/luxxxandra/playlist/0Gonb1rhPgzi0Nk1GISt2Z)

* * *

 

 

It was like he was floating on Cloud Nine.

 

The New York trip had gone better than he had ever hoped; Amy trusted him and he could tell that their old feelings were starting to re-develop once again.

 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t confess to reading her diary since the week was going so perfect and he didn’t want to risk the possibility of her being pissed at him all over again.

 

He just wanted to enjoy her being happy for as long as he could.

 

“After your mom talks to us do you want to come back to my house with me?” Amy offers as they enter his house from the garage door and he smiles.

 

“You’re still horny.” He nods his head and licks his lips as Amy leans against the door. She shrugs her shoulders and eyes him up and down.

 

“ _Maybe._ ” She whispers nonchalantly, “Depending on how fast your mom-”

 

“I need to talk to you two.” Sally’s voice arrives in front of them which prompts them to look up in alarm. They exchange a confused look and return their sight back to Sally who stands in front of them with Brynn perched on her hip.

 

“Is everything okay?” Dan asks as his mother leads them into the living room and gestures for them to sit on the couch in front of the ottoman she seats herself on. Sally just bites her bottom lip as Brynn rests her head against her shoulder with a blank expression.

 

His mom was meek and Brynn was blank and it left him wondering one thing.

 

What the actual fuck was going on with his mom and kid?

 

“Did you guys have a nice trip?” Sally breaks the ice as they settle into the couch seat side by side awkwardly as Amy crosses her legs and leans back against the couch along with Dan. The two exchange a small look and Amy’s lips drop into a smile as he reaches his hand down and takes Amy’s hand in his.

 

Sally’s eyes enlarge in surprise as she watches the young pair share a small, tender moment.

 

“Yeah. We had a really nice time out there..” Dan rubs Amy’s hand as Brynn lays still against his mom’s body and showing no emotion whatsoever.

 

Eventually, Amy snaps out of it and comes back to attention, “You said that you had something to talk to us about?” she looks up to Sally and Brynn who face the two of them emotionless.

 

Sally clears her throat and nods, she leans forward and places Brynn in the toy arch located on the ground.

 

“While you two were gone, I remembered what Dan had said about Brynn not showing emotion or being herself so, I took her to a doctor’s appointment at the hospital.” Dan watches as his mom wrings her hands.

 

Sally blinks a few times and stands up to retrieve a folder from the coffee table to her left side and inches back over to them with her head down. She holds the folder out and without missing a beat Dan takes it in his now shaking hands.

 

Sally takes a seat back on the ottoman and sighs.

 

“They ran a few tests on her, observed her for an hour or two and concluded that Brynn suffers from PTSD and Hypervigilance.” 

 

It’s like his whole fucking world caves in on him.

 

It made no fucking sense whatsoever; Brynn was their baby. They had one job-protect and parent her as best as they could and it felt like they fucking failed her. His mouth drops as he covers it with his hand as his eyes fall down to his young daughter who lays in her toy arch.

 

The most heartbreaking thing of all is watching his innocent daughter sit there without knowledge of what is happening to her.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” an angry outburst summons out of Dan as he tries to find a grip of sanity within himself as Amy goes mute next to him. Sally coughs and adjusts her glasses.

 

“It means that she’s been exposed to a few traumatic experiences and they’ve shocked her into a state of constant anxiety and fear..” Sally wipes her eyes gingerly as Amy shrinks in her seat.

 

“Well, how do we treat her?” Dan leans forward in anticipation, “We can’t just let her deal with this for the rest of her life.” Dan protests with his hands. He looks to his side as Amy keeps her eyes on Brynn sadly.

 

Sally sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “The doctor prescribed her Prazosin which needs to be added to her food from now until she’s able to go to therapy.” Sally poins at the folder in Dan’s hand which prompts him to open it and finger through the documents in the file.

 

A moment of silence passes through as Amy reaches down to pull Brynn out of her toy arch. The act alone releases a small whimper from Brynn which practically causes Amy to jump out of the couch in anxiety.

 

“What does this mean for her?” Amy stammers out for the first time in what seems like ages. She cradles the brunette baby in her arms as she speaks with a nervous tone, “Is someone going to check in on us or something?” her head turns from Dan to Sally.

 

He notices her body shaking uncontrollably. He knows he feels terrible and like a failure of a parent but he can’t even imagine how Amy must be feeling.

 

She already doubts herself as a mother to Brynn in the first place; with this news, he’s certain that she’s trashing herself from left to right enormously. He lets his hand fall down to her thigh and gently rubs it as he feels her body shake more and more under his touch.

 

“No honey.” Sally leans forward with a comforting look on her face, “All this means is that we need to give Brynn her medicine _and_ make sure that we distance her from stressful environments and situations.” Sally tilts her head to the side.

 

Amy’s eyes are glued onto Brynn’s emotionless body as she lays quietly in her arms without so much of a blink of an eye. He doesn’t know what to do, what _do_ you do when your child has been diagnosed with a disorder as a six month old baby?

 

He wants to hug and kiss the pain away but, he knows that it won’t work this time.

 

He knows Amy well enough to know that she’ll run away as far as she can, lock herself in her room, and shut out from him and the world long enough until her face grows pale.

 

She’ll do everything but talk to someone.

 

“Amy Honey, you look _really_ tired..why don’t you just sleep here for the night.” Sally stands up from the ottoman and gives her a hug. “I’ll cook you two some dinner and bring it up.” she rubs Amy’s arm and she sniffles a tad bit as she continues to look at Brynn with sad eyes.

 

“I just-I don’t want to leave her.” he hears her get a tad bit choked up in the middle of the sentence. Sally bites her lip and gives Amy a small nod, “You take your time then honey, just head upstairs and take a shower..” Sally rubs Amy’s back as Dan massages his temples.

 

Amy sighs and nods as she bends down and places Brynn back in her toy arch with a sad noise.

 

She sadly watches as Sally bends down to lift the toy arch off the ground and places it on the kitchen counter and begins to wash her hands in preparation of her cooking.

 

“Ames..” Dan grabs her hand to snap her out of her gaze, “Amy..” he tries again and she finally looks at him and he sees it.

 

The tears sliding down her face like a fucking waterfall and that’s how he knows she’s suffering. Amy would rather do anything else rather than cry in front of him. ‘

 

She gives him a sad look as he pulls her up to stand with him on their feet. “Go upstairs..take a shower. I’ll be up there in a few minutes, okay?” he looks at her for her confirmation and she slowly nods.

 

He watches as she grabs her suitcase and strides off towards the stairs with her head hanging down and softly crying; she doesn’t think he sees it but he does.

 

He strides over to the barstool at the kitchen island and plops into one as his mother turns on the stove. After a few minutes, he hears his bedroom door open and closes directly after without a beat passed.

 

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair frustrated.

 

“Danny.”

 

He looks up to his mother and make a small noise, he watches as she clears her throat and wipes her hands on the dish rag.

 

“I’ve been beating myself up _all_ week long trying to figure out what traumatic experiences Brynn could’ve gone through and the _only_ thing I’ve managed to think about is you and Amy’s arguments.”

 

 _Fuck._ He knew that his mom was aware of the fights they had shared but he never actually thought of it being the root of Brynn’s problems.

 

He opens his mouth to speak but his mother just holds up a hand and cuts him off from speaking.

 

“I need to know. Have _any_ of your fights turned physical whatsoever?”

 

Was she joking? She had to be fucking joking.

 

“Seriously mom? You’re accusing me of laying my _hands_ on her?” 

 

“I have to Dan, you think I don’t know what happening between you two?” she furrows her brow at him. His face scrunches up in confusion, “Enlighten me.” he pokes at his black sweater.

 

His mom raises an eyebrow at him and purses her lips together, “Fine.” she accepts and turns around to slide the raw chicken into the skillet.

 

She briskly exits the kitchen and he hears her open a few doors here and there as he runs his hands through Brynn’s soft curls; praying that he gets _some_ emotion out of her. Within a few minutes, his mother returns with something black in her hands.

 

She throws the book towards him and he catches it in his hands barely.

 

“Why’d you read Amy’s diary?” 

 

“ _Can you talk any louder?”_ he looks around the large kitchen worried. “She’s upstairs mom.” he extends a hand towards the stairs with a whisper. His mom just shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” his mother questions him in a furious tone. “You have gone through this complete shift from regular, calm Dan to asshole, player Dan and I can’t stand it for one goddamn second.” she shakes her head at him.

 

Here he was, trying to accept the fact that his child was suffering from a disorder and instead of helping him all his mom wanted to do was give him a verbal smackdown. While she thought it was effective, he found it irrelevant and meaningless.

 

“Why are you exploding on me like this?” he stands up from the stool as Brynn begins to cry; as per usual. “You’re acting like all of this is _my_ fault when in fact _both_ of us have had a hand in this.” he points towards Brynn who begins to cry.

 

At perfect timing, Celia pops in to grab Brynn’s shaking body and whisk her upstairs to her nursery.

 

“Jesus Christ Dan, are you really _that_ blind?”

 

He rolls his eyes, did she have to be so fucking dramatic at times? “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he challenges his mom as she turns around to continue cooking the chicken breast on the skillet.

 

“It means that _you_ are your father.”

 

The room falls silent and his anger rises.

 

She knows.

 

His mother _knows_ how much he _hated_ his father. She knew how much it made his skin fucking crawl whenever someone stated that they had resembling appearances and personalities. She fucking _knew_ how sick it made him whenever his name was even mentioned.

 

“Cool. So because dad verbally _and_ physically abused you all those years, the second _I_ do a few messed up things here and there I’m automatically on the same level as him?”

 

In return, she slaps him.

 

Not a girly little slap, a _real_ slap that’s enough to turn his head to the side and jolt him the fuck awake.

 

A moment of silence passes and a wave of guilt hits his body like a fucking truck. He didn’t mean to say the shit that he did but, she was making him so damn angry that he couldn’t calm down.

 

He tries to apologize but she interrupts him yet again.

 

She takes a deep breath and pulls in for a brief second. “Dan.” she hangs her head in shame and looks up at him with watery eyes, she shuts off the stove for a second and sets herself at a barstool.

 

He takes a seat in the one opposite of her, and he watches as she sighs and wipes her eyes with her hands.

 

“Do you know why I defend and like Amy so much?”

 

He shrugs his shoulders. It’s a valid question with all fair pints. Since the moment he first brought Amy home his mom had always been supportive and encouraging of her and it always left him wondering why. In the past, when he had brought home girlfriends his mother never seemed the least bit interested in them.

 

“She reminds me a lot of myself when I was young.” she props her elbow on the counter. “The fierce way she loves and protects Brynn is the _exact_ same way I was with you when you were first born.” she stares off into space.

 

He awkwardly wrings his hands and purposely keeps his eyes down; looking at his mom would only make him feel more guilty.  

 

“When you’re young and independent like Amy..you tend to not trust other people as easily as others do. Then when someone you _love_ abuses your trust more than once, it’s not the best of feelings.” she confesses with a sad look.

 

It’s all starting to make a little bit of sense now.

 

“Whether you tell her today or a week from now..you have to come clean about the stuff you’ve lied to her about. Because whether you think or not, your abusing her trust.” 

 

He takes that in and nods slowly.

 

She was right.

 

He had to come clean about the diary before she found out. He _knew_ she would be pissed off with him and most likely ditch him and their budding relationship they had rekindled back in New York and as much as that pained him, he figured he deserved any punishment she would give him.

 

“I’m sorry I slapped you, Danny.” she apologizes ashamed.

 

He rubs his face and smiles at his mom and pulls her in for a hug.

 

“It’s okay, I deserve it.”

* * *

 

She’s a fucking failure.

 

Not only has she failed herself, but she managed to fail Brynn.

 

For once in a while, it seemed like everything was going well. Her and Dan were thinking about dating again, she was attending Harvard in the upcoming fall and it all felt so _right._

 

It was like the Universe rejected her happiness 24/7. Not only was it annoying but it was discouraging as fuck.

 

How could she possibly live her life whenever she was being weighed down with her bad and unfortunate luck?

 

She was grateful that Sally had offered her to spend the night; she wasn’t in the mood to go home and face her overzealous parents. So, she dragged herself up to his familiar room stripped herself of her clothes and turned on his shower.

She sat on the floor of the large shower and let the hot jets of water penetrate her skin over and over again. She sighed as she felt a stream of hot tears slide down on her face as she rubbed her temples.

 

She wanted to sit here forever.

 

Alone, being enveloped by the shower heat and separated from the world and it’s troubles was extremely comforting. Eventually her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep under the warm water stream.

 

The water abruptly shutting off is what wakes her back up in a panic. Her body jolts awake and she’s met with Dan sitting outside of the shower with a worried look on his face. He bends down and throws a towel around her body.

 

“Shit, are you okay?”

 

She nods her head and lets it hang ashamed. “Why’d you turn off the water?” she snuggles into the fluffy blanket languidly. Dan groans as he grabs Amy’s hand and lifts her up with him.

 

“I don’t want you to fucking kill yourself, Ames.” he tilts her chin up so she’s looking him up in the eye. She feels another tear slide down her face as she hangs her head down. She pulls the towel down so she’s covering her whole body.

 

“You’re in shock, I get it..” he wraps an arm around her warm body, “There’s nothing we can do but feed Brynn her medicine and hope she gets better.” he rubs her arm which brings comfort to her tense body.

 

“That’s the problem, Dan.” she cries out as she breaks away from his grasp and begins to pace back and forth in front of him. “I can’t do _anything_ to help her, how good of a mom am I if I can’t _do_ anything.” she protests to him.

 

“Amy, stop it.” he reaches out and grabs her trembling arm and pulls her back into him. “You are an _amazing_ mom to Brynn, she loves and adores you.” he persuades her with a shoulder rub.

 

“You can help her by feeding her the medicine she was prescribed.” he lets go of her as she wrings her hands nervously. Amy nods and keeps her eyes down and away from him.

 

She looks at her reflection in the large mirror and just sighs. Her blonde hair is now wet and curly, her eyes are red from all the crying and she looks like an overall mess.

 

“But first, you need to take care of yourself.” he scolds her with a sympathetic look, “No more ditching meals and sitting under showers for concerning amounts of times; we have a kid and she needs _you_ to be strong for her.” his fingers touch Amy’s necklace and turns it around so the ‘B’ is showing.

 

“Okay?” he looks at her for confirmation and she nods in agreement. “Now you should go get ready for bed, you look exhausted.” he pats her back encouragingly and she nods.

 

He exits the bathroom leaving her alone once again. She takes her time to wipe down her body of the shower water and enters his empty bedroom. She trudges over to his dresser and pulls out one of his large ‘Navy’ sweatshirts.

 

It’s not like she didn’t have any clothes yet, it’s just that his clothes provided that undeniable warmth that her own clothes couldn't provide. It dropped at her knees and once she pulled her hair into a ponytail she slipped under his bed covers.

 

She wants to curl into this bed and all of it’s warmth forever.

 

Shut off all contact from the outside world and just relax for once in her life but she knows that's not an option or possibility.

 

There was no way she could just shut down. Not with a daughter and a bright future in tow.

 

“My mom made Chicken Parm, said she remembered how much you love it and made it special for you.” he inches towards the bed with two plates in one hand and two water bottles in the other.

 

She sits up in the bed and leans forward to take a plate from his hand. She smiles softly as the smell of the food settles under her nose as she takes the plate. “Thank you..” shes smiles at him as he pulls a fork out of his pocket and hands it to her.

 

He settles into the bed next to her as she rests the plate on her lap. She watches as he settles onto the bed and she lays on his shoulder.

 

She did it because she wanted to and it was more comfortable that way.

 

“What are you thinking about?” he taps her arm they finished eating and set their plates aside on the nightstand. She keeps her eyes on the tv and takes her hand in his.

 

“I’m just.. _trying_ to relax.” she strokes his hand gently as she snuggles under his covers a bit more. He takes that in and runs a hand through her hair, “Good. Just try not to stress out too much.”

 

“Did you enjoy New York at least?” he inquires her and she simply nods with a small smile.

 

“It was probably one of the best birthday gifts i’ve gotten in a while..” she leans forward and presses a soft kiss against his cheek, “Thank you for taking me.” she leans into his touch as he wraps an arm around her.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it..” he runs his fingers through her hair gently as she rests her hand on his waist.

 

She didn’t know _what_ Dan had done to switch his personality from future Playboy to sweet and caring individual. Whatever the hell it was that he did, she was praying that he kept it up.

 

This was the first time in ages where she _actually_ trusted him, felt safer with him and actually enjoyed their time together.

 

Amy knew deep down somewhere she wouldn’t turn her head at the notion of the two of them _possibly_ dating again one day. Lately at night, she would have occasional dreams here and there of the two of them and Brynn after college living as one family.

 

They would either live in a large apartment or townhouse near Brynn’s school, he would make breakfast in the morning while Amy got Brynn ready for the day, she would drop her off at school and Brynn would be in extracurricular activities ranging from Soccer to Girl Scouts.

 

In this one dream she had a dream that they had a little boy too. He had soft brunette hair that resembled Dan’s and it all felt so damn real.

 

Part of her didn’t want to have the relationship talk with him out of her fear of being rejected once again. It wasn’t the greatest of feelings and if Asshole Dan managed to rear his ugly head during _that_ conversation, she wouldn’t know how to handle herself.

 

The other part of her just wanted to be with somebody. As much as she enjoyed being alone and to herself, it got too lonely at times. At least when she was dating Taylor she didn’t feel abandoned consistently.

 

It felt good to know that someone else _other_ than your parent’s and friends cared for you.

 

She just had one thing to tell him though, she had to get it off her chest.

 

“Dan.” she taps his shoulder so he looks up from the tv and into her eyes.

 

He makes a small noise and Amy presses a kiss on his cheek and makes her way to his lips softly.

 

“Thank you for being honest with me.” she gives him a small smile, “I know it was hard at first but..it means alot that you’re putting in an effort to gain my trust back.” she leans back against him.

 

He falls silent for a few seconds.

 

“..No problem, Ames.” he hesitates for a brief second and pats her thigh. Her mind begins to wonder why he had hesitated for a brief second and she feels him kiss her cheek out of thought.

 

“I love you, Ames.”

 

Her heart flutters a tad bit a that. For so fucking long she had waited for him to say something even _remotely_ similar to that and here they were, after a full year of back and forth flirting and countless arguments, they were _finally_ at a good stage.

 

“I love you too.”

 

The best part about it?

 

She knew he wasn’t lying this time.

 

* * *

 

It was time to come clean about the diary.

 

He knows that Amy’s leaving for Harvard this week and she already has a shit ton of stuff on her plate as it is; it’s partly _his_ fault for procrastinating on the news but he figured that it was better late than never.

 

It was like time just slipped away from him.

 

They had came to an agreement to spend their last two in a half months together as a unofficial _yet_ official couple but decided to keep it a secret. Which meant they spent a _lot_ of time in their respective rooms with one another doing whatever they pleased.

 

It was fun but he feels guilty as fuck.

 

The feeling just won't go the fuck away and it’s eating him alive.

 

There have been times when he’s watched Amy as she mindlessly played with his fingers, leaned against his body in bed and fell asleep against him where he felt the biggest guilt.

 

She had no idea what he had done to her.

 

It was time that she knew as much as it had pained him to admit. He couldn’t live with the constant guilt of lying to her when he knew that she had fallen back in love with him.

 

That alone made everything a million times more difficult.

 

So when he drives himself to Amy’s house, he runs his demands through his head over and over.

 

_Be honest. Don’t beat around the bush until it’s too late-just be honest._

 

When he pulls up to the empty driveway he just simply sits in his car in silence. His hands squeeze the steering wheel as he watches a slight drizzle of rain begin to fall from the night’s sky.

 

The wooden front door intimidates him to a concerning level. He knows that as soon as he enters that house _everything_ will change.

 

Having had enough of all of the thinking he exits his car and locks the door behind him and embarks towards the front door.

 

His feet manage to carry him to the door quicker than expected and he leans forward and raps his knuckles against the door.

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

He waits for a brief second and he seriously considers turning around and making a break for it.

 

Then the door opens and it’s time to face the music.

 

Whether he liked it or not.

 

Unfortunately for him, Amy was in a _very_ good mood.

 

He had been there for an hour or so and _still_ didn’t tell her about the whole diary incident.

 

She had greeted him with an amorous hug and kiss as she pulled him into the house and kicked the door shut with her foot.

She was practically glowing with happiness and it made him panic even more. She was all flirty, wet and ready for them to do whatever she wanted.

 

He knew what she wanted.

 

Since New York, Amy had been _extremely_ horny and he was always more than happy to help assist her with whatever problems and challenges came her way.

 

But tonight was a tad bit different.

 

He didn’t want to distract himself from the truth _but_ she looked so happy and beautiful; it wasn't often when he saw her in her element like this.

 

So, against his better judgement, he didn't protest when she all but dragged him to her room and straddled his lap.

 

He should've broke apart from her when she stripped them both of their clothes, but he didn't.

 

Even when she reached her hand back and guided his cock into her-he stayed silent and went along with it all.

 

Why?

 

It _was_ their last night together for a long, long time. He wanted them both to remember how well they went together and just how good they made each other feel.

 

With that in mind, he took his time with her.

 

Kissed her more than usual; used slow, drawn-out pumps, and for once kept his mouth shut. He wanted to relish in her satisfying moans and whimpers.

 

It wasn’t until after; when she was slumped on his chest with a satisfied smile that she finally addressed his weird, unusual behavior.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He looked down at her as her hand kept its spot on his chest as he stayed under the warm covers of her bed. He bites his bottom lip and nods unsure.

 

_Now’s the time. Do it before it’s too late._

 

“Ames..” he sits his body up and brings her up with him, “I _think_ we need to talk.” He distracts by playing with her hand.

 

He watches as she smiles smugly at him and adjusts her body with a grin.

 

“I know. I’ve been waiting for you to stop beating around the bush..” she picks up her lacy black bralette and slides it on.

 

 _Shit._ She _knew_ that he was confessing about the diary?

 

“..You know?” His eyebrow furrows at her in confusion and she nods with a small blush.

 

“I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to scare you off or anything..” she keeps her eyes down as she begins to wring her hands together.

 

If she _knew_ that he read her diary then why in the living fuck was she all giggly and excited?

 

“I wouldn’t worry about that.” Dan awkwardly runs a hand through her hair as he feels his body begin to shake.

 

For whatever reason, Amy leans forward and places a grand, seductive kiss on his lips which only fills him with more and more guilt.

 

He can’t take it anymore.

 

“I read your diary.”

 

Amy pulls away from him and has a confused look on her face as her eyebrows furrow at him.

 

“You _what?”_

 

He clears his throat and wrings his hands while keeping his eyes down.

 

“..I _read_ your diary.” He repeats himself as Amy’s face slowly begins to calculate in her head what it is he just admitted to her.

 

She scoffs, “That’s impossible, my diary is in-“ she falls silent as he sees it all click in her. She slides from under the covers and onto the ground as she practically sprints over to her dresser.

 

She pulls on her velvet shorts and begins to rifle through the drawers briskly with a look of panic clear on her face.

 

“I put it in my suitcase when I moved out of your house and it _should_ be here..” she looks through one draw over and over again.

 

His heart slowly breaks.

 

He hasn’t even told her the _full_ story and she’s already about to lose her goddamn mind.

 

“You left it at my house.” He speaks out for the first time in ages which prompts her to look up from her dresser. “I was cleaning up the guest room and I.. _found_ it.” He confesses.

 

She takes that in and sits on her knees sinking to the floor.

 

He sees the tears stinging in her eyes and the guilt runs all throughout his body.

 

“And since you found it _you_ decided it was yours to read?” Her face becomes red with anger as she gives him a tight lipped smile.

 

“No!” He shakes his hands, “I mean it just...it just _happened.”_ He sits up in the bed and watches as Amy shuts her eyes and shakes her head furiously.

 

Amy scoffs and stands up from the floor. “That shit just doesn’t _happen_ , Dan.” She begins to pace back and forth in front of the bed.

 

“You did it because you’re a self-centered piece of shit who _only_ cares about your appearance and sex count.” She points at him angrily.

 

He falls silent.

 

It’s not like he could be mad or even _defend_ himself. What he did was fucked up and he knew it. There was no way he could charm or kiss his way out of this one.

 

A moment of silence passes through but it’s interrupted by Amy picking up a mason jar and hurling it towards his head.

 

Luckily her aim is terrible and he ducks in time because the glass hits the wall near his head and bursts open sending glass all over the carpeted floor.

 

“The New York trip.” She angrily crosses her arms, “You get that bright idea from my book too?” She inquires him and he slides his boxers on.

 

He nods ashamed.

 

“You goddamn piece of shit.”

 

He looks up and sees her standing with her hands crossed and tears sliding down her face.

 

He fucking _hates_ seeing her cry. But he hates it even more since he’s the whole reason why she’s crying. Seeing the pain she’s going through wasn’t worth reading that damn diary.

 

It wasn’t worth it for one bit.

 

“I know that-“

 

“You know?” She scoffs at him, “You _know_ what it’s like to have a baby at eighteen and be impregnated by the world’s biggest asshole who not only betrays and abuses your trust but manages to break you and your goddamn heart more than once?”.

 

He goes mute again.

 

“That’s what I thought.” She mutters at him as she plays with the ends of her long locks.

 

Even though he read that diary front and back, it still pained him to watch her verbally slap him without a care in the world.

 

He watches as she crosses over to her make up chair and throws herself on it emotionally.

 

“Amy. I’m _sorry.”_ He tries again and she simply looks up at him with a mute face.

 

Amy sits there still with her head in her hands and sobbing softly. Her body shakes with each cry and he just sits there awkwardly in her bed.

 

“You know someone’s going to treat Brynn like this right?”

 

His breath gets stuck in his throat. He had been so caught up in trying to break the news lightly to Amy he had completely forgot about the _other_ person in their relationship.

 

The one person who mattered the most to him.

 

He tries, he tries _so_ hard to speak but she keeps cutting him off.

 

“One day, she’s gonna come home from school crying about some asshole boy who fucked her over.” Amy looks at him through the mirror.

 

He feels himself shrink for the first time in his life.

 

“She’s going to come home..doubting herself, _hating_ how she looks, trying to change herself all because a fucking boy made her feel like she _wasn’t_ enough.”

 

“Look. I _know_ I lied to you but doesn’t it mean _anything_ that I’m coming clean now?” He speaks with his hands as she simply glares at him. She balls up her fist and slams them against the vanity which prompts it to shake.

 

“See? There’s your problem.” she whips her head around furiously. “You can’t stand the thought of your perfect little girl being treated wrongly but the second _I’m_ treated like shit it means nothing.”.

 

He slides out of the bed in search for his jeans. He figured it would be best to have this discussion with clothes _on_ rather than sitting in her bed all naked and awkward.

 

He stammers on his response, “..That’s not what I meant.” he locates his pants and slides them on. She rolls her eyes and stands her ground, “Yes it is.” she bites at him.

 

“That’s _exactly_ what you mean.”

 

It’s not like she _didn’t_ have a point.

 

He loved his daughter, plain and simple. He would give her the world and then some if he fucking could. The thought of someone (primarily a boy) taking advantage of her and her innocent ways upsetted the living shit out of him.

 

There was _nothing_ wrong with that.

 

“So what? I’m a bad parent because I want to protect her?” his shoulders tense up and Amy just shakes her head at him. She opens her mouth but her head hangs in shame as she tries to find the words.

 

She sighs as her eyebrows lower and she reaches her hand behind her neck.

 

The move confuses him at first but when he hears the familiar sound of the metal clasping together he fully understands it. Out of all the things she could’ve done or said, this was probably one of the worst things.

 

She removes the necklace and hurls it towards him. Luckily he catches it in time before it has time to hit the floor. He opens his hand to see the Tiffany’s necklace he had given her what seemed like ages ago.

 

The necklace had a special sparkle to it since it had Brynn’s initial engraved in it. Seeing it wrapped around Amy’s necklace everyday was one of his favorite things to see.

 

Now, the necklace felt foreign and cold in his hands.

 

“You need to go.” she impatiently taps her foot on the carpeting below her feet. He brushes a finger across the heart shaped pendant and feels his heart break a tad bit more inside.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep it?” he looks down; ashamed of the way he stammers nervously.

 

Amy wipes her tears and turns her back to him

 

“Hell no-give it to the next poor girl you impregnante and name your child with a ‘B’ name.” Amy snarls at him as she walks away from him with her head held high. She doesn’t fool him for one goddamn second.

 

He knows she wants to cry and scream but she won’t do it because he’s right here in front of her.

 

“Goodnight, Dan.” she grabs a blue envelope with his name written neatly across the front. “I hope you get an incurable disease that causes your dick to fall off and leaves you in an outstanding amount of pain, may you rot in hell and never speak to me again.” she brushes past him to the trash can.

 

His eyes follow her as she stands over the trash can and begins to rip the envelope to shreds ravingly. It all causes him to think one thing.

 

What the _fuck_ was in that envelope?

 

“What did you just rip up?” he lifts his shirt off the ground and slides it on as Amy doesn’t dare to look at him.

 

“You’ll never know now.” she retorts making her way back over to her vanity table and sliding into the seat.

 

A brief moment passed by as he just stood there looking at the door.

 

This was the last time that they would see each other in a really, really long time. His mind goes back to the first time he had ever seen her.

 

They were only in the eighth grade, he had seen her and Sue together walking down the hallways, laughing about god knows what and that’s when he noticed how pretty she actually was.

 

At that age, most of the girls were _heavily_ experimenting with makeup; not Amy. She was always natural, that is until her Junior year of high school.

 

To go from then to now was startling. Never did her ever imagine being nineteen years old with a six month old daughter with Amy.

 

Funny how the universe worked out.

 

“Amy..” he starts off which prompts her to whip her head back around angrily with piercing eyes.

 

“I _love_ you.” he admits playing with the necklace in her hands.

 

She looks at him with a blank expression. He can tell she’s taking that in, trying to decipher _what_ to say next, what will her next move be, and it was killing him with anticipation.

 

She _knows_ that he knows that she loves him, but didn’t want to believe it anymore.

 

“Rot in hell.”

* * *

 

 

 **seven years**      

 

** two months **

 

 **twenty five days later.. **       

 

If she had known years ago that single parenting was an option, she would’ve dumped Dan’s ass to the cure a _lot_ faster than she already did.

 

How come?

 

Because parenting side by side had always presented more and more issues with him that she needed to deal with. Since she got older along with Brynn, she had eagerly decided that it was time for them to both move on.

 

“After school today, Nonna is going to pick you up and take you to Gymnastics practice.” Amy pours the cereal into the small bowl for Brynn and places it on the marble island in front of her. Brynn nods and leans forward to take the spoon from Amy’s hand.

 

“When does Daddy come back from his trip?” 

 

She hums to herself for a brief second and pours a large amount of coffee into her mug, “Your dad should be coming back on Sunday.” she takes a sip of the drink and places it on the counter.

 

Brynn takes a few bites of her cereal and nods.

 

After they both graduated college, they both moved back to D.C and decided to split time raising Brynn since it seemed like the most appropriate thing to do.

 

Besides raising Brynn, Amy realistically hadn’t spoken to Dan for a solid year. The last time being at Brynn’s kindergarten graduation. She only cared to speak to Sally and Ben-they were the only ones she enjoyed to be around.

 

She didn’t want to speak to him, she didn’t _care_ to speak to him.

 

The only thing that mattered was that he was doing his part in taking care of Brynn and making sure nothing bad happened to her.

 

“Do you think Daddy is gonna bring me back the doll he promised me?” she stops eating for a brief second. Amy sighs and makes her way around the counter and pulls Brynn’s dark blonde hair into a ponytail.

 

He better. She was sick and tired of hearing about that goddamn doll he had promised her for ages.

 

“Probably. I don’t know, Brynny.” she dusts off her uniform jacket. Her phone buzzes in her skirt pocket and she pulls it out as she walks back around the counter.

 

She can tell her tone slightly upsets Brynn because a look of sadness washes over her face and Amy’s met with a moment of guilt. She knows Brynn’s sensitive and had a tendency of falling emotional at times.

 

 _“Hey…”_ Amy smiles softly at her young daughter and reaches out to stroke Brynn’s arm. “I’m sure that Daddy’ll bring you something back from his trip. You know he loves surprising you.” she turns her body around and drinks her coffee.

 

Brynn dimples back at her in response and Amy smiles to herself, believe it or not, she enjoyed the little moments like this in the morning with her daughter.

 

Yes, being twenty five with a child _and_ a demanding job was all difficult in it’s own ways. But, it was all worth it to be able to spend time with Brynn.

 

She pulls out Brynn’s lunchbox and begins to locate her sandwich and snacks for lunch.

 

“Don’t forget to take your medicine.” Amy points at the white pill on the napkin next to her cereal bowl. Brynn makes frustrated groan as Amy pulls out the pre-made sandwich and places it in the purple lunchbox.

 

A moment of silence falls through the room.

 

She turns back around and sees Brynn sitting in the barstool with a familiar pout on her lips.

 

There was _also_ Brynn’s constant fight with her PTSD and Hypervigilance. Since Brynn was diagnosed with it as a baby, she has to live through it alot longer than most people usually do. Since it was only Wednesday and it was Brynn’s week to stay with her, Amy was responsible for taking her to her therapy appointment this Saturday.

 

She packs the lunchbox with Brynn’s various snacks and turns back around to face her ill-tempered seven year old.

 

It was moments like this when Amy couldn’t stand the fact that Brynn had inhabited Dan’s trait of having things done however she wants it.

 

It was irritating to all ends.

 

“Brynn. Take the pill, _now.”_

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Amy takes the bowl from the counter and hands the lunch bag over to Brynn who takes it in her small hands.

 

“ _Yes.”_ she dramatically sighs (something she so _obviously_ picked up from her father) as she heaves herself off the barstool. Amy just sighs and takes another sip of her coffee; it was already looking to be like a stressful day.

 

“Just go brush your teeth and get your backpack on so I can drop you off at school.” she crosses back over to her daughter and puts a gentle hand on her back ushering her out of the kitchen.

 

It was 7:45, Brynn’s school started at about 8:30 which meant she would be on time for her 9:45 meeting at City Hall _after_ she met up with Sue to go get coffee.

 

She’s already fucking exhausted.

 

* * *

 

 

“I meant to tell you that the meeting got postponed today.” Sue dryly informs Amy as she sits down at their regular table in Starbucks.

 

Was she fucking joking?

 

Amy groans as she adjusts herself in the chair, “Are you fucking kidding me? This is the third goddamn time this has happened..” she huffs out in irritation as she removes her purse from her shoulder and hangs it on the chair.

“How hard is it to show up to your own goddamn meeting?” Amy rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her coffee. Sue simply shrugs her shoulders, “Well don’t blame me, Amy. Blame Congressman Sloane.”.

 

Amy just sighs and rubs her temples, “Honestly, I can’t believe I’m saying this _but_ I can’t wait for Dan to come back home and take Brynn for a week.” she begins to fantasize of alone time in the apartment at night.

 

She would crack open a bottle of wine, lay in the bath until she fell asleep, and do _anything_ she wanted for a week.

 

She couldn’t wait.

 

Sue just furrows her brows at her, “Why? Expecting a date with someone?” she raises an eyebrow at her which prompts Amy to roll her eyes and prop her elbow up on the table.

 

“I wish.” she releases an exasperated huff as her eyes wander around the store. “I haven’t been able to do anything _remotely_ similar to that.” she shakes her head and takes a sip of her coffee.

 

Between being the Communications Director for a surging political powerhouse to being in mom mode 24/7, it seemed like there was no time to have a dating life to herself.

 

“You seriously think that Dan hasn’t slept with anybody since you two got your own places?” Sue gives Amy a _‘are you serious’_ look. She just stares off into space in fatigue.

 

Quite frankly, she didn’t give a flying shit if Dan was or wasn’t screwing somebody. When they seperated, Amy decided that all she would care about is raising Brynn as best as she could.

 

“I don’t know and I don’t care.” she shrugs her shoulders, “Why do you care so much anyway?” she takes a sip of her coffee.

 

“You need to have sex, Amy.”

 

Her eyes widen at that and she adjusts herself in the seat, “Thanks for the memo, Sue.” she glumlu retorts, “I don’t need you to tell me that, I’m pretty well aware of the fact that I haven’t had sex in a while.”.

 

“The last time was with.. _Henry?”_

 

“Henry.” she nods in confirmation as Sue just sinks in her seat.

 

She had dated this guy named Henry not too long ago. He was hot, seemed nice and proved to be convenient since they had both worked on Congressman Sloane’s staff. However, even though they were officially dating he decided otherwise and she found out that he was sleeping with some other girl in Boston.

 

Needless to say, she wouldn’t be making any calls to Henry anytime soon.

 

“Plus why are you even concerned about _my_ dating life.”Amy adjusts her posture in the seat, “Why don’t you worry about your own dating life.” Amy suggests with a sip of her coffee and Sue makes a face at Amy.

 

“Because you’re stress eating.” Sue looks at her like it’s obvious and Amy draws back from her lean into the table. “What the hell does that have to do with anything?” she raises an eyebrow at Sue.

 

She just shrugs her shoulders and pulls out her phone, “When you ’re not with Brynn, you’re either stress drinking or eating-don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”.

 

She blinks a few times at that when Sue put it that way..she sounded like a lonely middle-aged cat mother.

 

Maybe, just maybe she had a point.

 

“Well then what do you suggest? I sign up for online dating or something?”. Sue strokes the nape of her neck and signs, “For starters, you can be Ryan’s date to that gala we’re going to.” Sue suggests.

 

Amy’s mind gets stuck in thought and she nods her head in agreement.

 

Ryan French was the COO of a financial business that was helping sponsor Congressman Sloane’s various projects throughout the year.

 

Not to mention the fact that Amy had always thought he was ridiculously attractive. He had these beautiful piercing blue eyes, light brown short hair and stood at six feet tall.

 

But, the thought of them getting together is all just wishful thinking on Amy’s part.

 

“This isn’t prom, Sue. I can’t just waltz up to him and ask him out.” she runs a hand through her hair. “He would laugh at me in my fucking face..” she takes a sip of her coffee yet again.

 

She watches as Sue types something on her phone, “Look alive, here’s your chance.” Sue nods up towards the counter where a line of customers file for their orders.

 

She’s joking, right?

 

Amy’s head turns around and can’t believe her fucking eyes. Of _course,_ Ryan would be standing right there in this very, exact Starbucks in line.

 

It’s moments like these when she remembers that the Universe hates her fucking guts.

 

She keeps her head down and tries to shrink as best as she can (it doesn’t work of course). “ _Why_ are you smiling?” she hisses at Sue who looks like she’s having the time of her fucking life.

 

“Your inner thirteen-year-old self is starting to show, Amy.”

 

She just shakes her head at that, “We live in Washington D.C, there are at least fifty different Starbucks out here.. _why_ is he here..” she taps her fingernails on the table as Sue just enjoys herself as Amy tries to hide.

 

It’s not like she had a _crush_ on the guy or anything. She’s a grown woman and can appreciate a man who is physically attractive. It’s just that..she honestly didn’t know what it was to be completely honest.

 

As blunt as she was, Sue had a point. It was time for her to find some adult company that could help her release her stress in other ways besides drinking and eating. _Maybe_ a night with Ryan could be just what she needs to relax for a day or two.

 

“Fine.” Amy leans back in her seat, “It seems that you have a valid point..” she tilts her head to the side as Sue crosses her legs underneath the table.

 

“I know I do.”

 

“It’s a shot in the dark though.” Amy brushes off her skirt, “He’s probably not even interested in me, let alone-”

 

“Hello, _Ryan.”_ Sue gives a tight-lipped smile to Amy who gets the hint to shut the fuck up.

 

“Sue. It’s always nice seeing you around.” he walks to the side of the table and directly into Amy’s viewpoint.

 

“And Amy, looking beautiful as always.”

 

 _Fuck._ Besides her parents, that was the first time someone actually called her that and it felt..foreign.

 

“Thank you..” Amy stammers with a quaint smile as Ryan beams down at her all charm and perfect teeth.

“Sorry to interrupt you two, just figured I would stop by and say hello since all of our schedules have cleared up because of the canceled meeting.”

 

Sue kicks Amy to alert under the table, “It’s no problem. Amy and I were just talking about the _Meridian Ball_ and our plans for it.” Sue nods her head at Amy and takes a sip of coffee.

 

Amy props her chin into the palm of her head as her elbow plants onto the table.

 

“That’s right, it slipped my mind that the event was next week.” Ryan looks at his watch as Sue and Amy exchange a knowing look. “I hope you two find dates, it’s known to get repetitive and mind-numbing once the clock hits ten.”

 

Amy laughs at that and smiles up at him as his gaze returns back to her.

 

“Well I’m going with a friend but _Amy_ here has no date to the event.,”

 

Ryan’s blue eyes gleam at that as he adjusts his stance and quickly looks at his watch, “Well Amy, this may be a bit forward but I’d _love_ to be your date for the night.” Ryan places a hand on his chest.

 

She wonders what it would feel like to run a hand through his short hair-she had a thing for short hair.

 

“I can pick you up, take you to the ball and we’ll have a lovely time together.”

 

_Swoon._

 

She dusts off her shoulder and dimples up at him.

 

“I’d love to, Ryan.” she adjusts her body in the uncomfortable seat as he looks down at his watch once again.

 

“It’s a date.”

 

“It’s a date.”

* * *

 

 

She was nervous as shit.

 

Not only was Dan’s flight delayed for another day or two, but it was her first fucking date in a while and she wanted everything to go well but she was already nervous as shit.

 

She wanted to make a good impression on Ryan since he always made a remarkable one on her and for the first time in a while, she wanted to feel.. _sexy._

 

There’s nothing even remotely sexy about being a working woman who is in mom mode 24/7, so this was the one time in a really long time where she could feel interesting and sensual. It would be a challenge but she was determined to have a nice night tonight, in spite of all the challenges she was currently facing.

 

Then, Brynn called her name and asked the one question she was dreading to answer.

 

“Where are you going?” she asked as Amy finished up putting on her makeup. Amy sighed and shut her eyeshadow palette. “ _I_ am meeting with a friend tonight and we’re going to a special event.” she slides the small brush into the rose gold holder.

 

Brynn looks her up and down, taking in Amy’s floor-length red dress with sparkles.

 

“Is it like a date?” a smile creeps onto Brynn’s lips as she excitedly swings her legs back and forth as she sits on the edge of Amy’s bathroom counter.

 

She didn’t want to lie to Brynn but at the same time, she didn’t want Brynn to get used to a guy she’s never met before. Lately, Brynn’s been questioning how she and Dan had gotten together, why they didn’t live together, and basically asking all the questions that she wasn’t ready to answer.

 

She wanted to wait until she was seventeen at least to tell her the full story; just so she wouldn’t get any ideas.

 

“No honey, I’m just hanging out with a friend from work.”

 

Brynn takes that in and continues to bob her legs up and down at a rapid pace.

 

 _“Is it with Daddy?”_ Brynn’s eyes blink with innocence and Amy’s heart slightly breaks. She throws her hair behind her back and lifts Brynn into her arms.

 

“ _No._ I’m not meeting with your dad.” she places Brynn on her feet on the ground. “It’s a friend from work though, you haven’t met him before..” Amy looks in the mirror and uses her fingers to finish slicking down her edges.

 

Brynn makes a noise which prompts Amy to look back down at her.

 

“You look like a princess mommy.” she tugs at Amy’s dress gently and Amy bends down to kiss Brynn’s cheek.

 

“Thank you, baby.” she wipes the crimson lipstick off of Brynn’s cheek.

 

“Nonna should be here soon, are you all packed?” 

 

Since Dan’s flight is getting in later tonight, Sally is supposed to come by and pick Brynn up so she could spend a night with her instead of Amy hiring a sitter for the night.

 

Thank god for Sally.

 

Ryan would be picking her up in an hour and she honestly couldn’t wait to go out have a nice night of drinking, having fun and going out on a date with an attractive man.

 

Her mind was all over the fucking place and she was trying to calm down before Ryan showed up. The last thing she wanted was for Ryan to think that she was a shrill, frigid bitch.

 

In perfect timing, the doorbell rang and she clapped her hands together as she exited the room and made her way to the front door.

 

“That’s Nonna, go get your school backpack and toy bag.” she places a hand on Brynn’s back as she ushers her out the room with her and towards the direction of her room.

 

Brynn runs off towards her room as Amy inches towards the door.

 

“Mommy. Where’s my lunchbox?” Brynn questions loudly. Amy places her hand on the doorknob as she twists it open,

 

“It’s in here _Bryn-”_

 

“Hey, Ames.”

* * *

 

 

She just stands there awkwardly quiet and practically shrinking in her beautiful red gown.

 

He knew they hadn’t seen each other in over a year, he wasn’t expecting a warm response..but he wasn’t expecting this either.

 

Her face just scrunches in confusion and he sees the tension rise into her body. She looks around and clears her throat.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

He clears his throat and runs his hands together awkwardly, “ _I -_ I wanted to surprise Brynn tonight and take her out for Ice Cream.” he tries as he just stands outside of the door and in the hallway.

 

He watches as she sighs and looks down from his eyes, trying to avoid him altogether.

 

Talk about a tough crowd.

 

“Can I come in?” he points towards the inside of the apartment and Amy holds onto the door like she’s drowning and it’s a fucking lifejacket. She bites her red bottom lip and shakes her head.

 

“I don’t think that’s-”

 

“Daddy! Daddy!”

 

Brynn sprints into his arms and he catch her small body in time to lift her into the air. “I’ve missed you, Princess.” he places a kiss on her cheek and tickles her stomach which prompted her to laugh uncontrollably.

 

“I missed you too. Mommy got me a new desk, have you seen it?” Brynn hits his shoulder excitedly. It was like music to his ears everytime Brynn spoke or laughed, it filled his heart with so much joy and pride.

 

“I haven’t but I think your mom has plans tonight, so we should go..” he taps her nose with a finger as a look of disappointment flushes on her face. Brynn hangs her head in sadness as Dan looks up to Amy who plays with the doorknob.

 

“Listen, I have.. _something_ tonight and my ride is on their way.” she turns around and grabs Brynn’s discarded school backpack and lunch pal and of course her toy bag. She hands it over to him with a distant look.

 

He nods at that and sets Brynn on the ground, “Meridian Ball?” he guesses and she nods while avoiding his traveling eyes as he sneaks a few glances of her body.

 

Time had passed by them.

 

Brynn was now in the first grade and they barely saw each other even though they lived about ten minutes away from one another. The last time he saw her she was wearing a summer dress and barely acknowledged him despite the fact Brynn was graduating from kindergarten.

 

There was so much awkwardness and distrust between them that it was almost unbearable at times.

 

Amy nods slowly as she bends down and extends her arms out to Brynn. “I’ll see you next week, okay?”.

 

Brynn shakes her head and the tears begin to roll down her face, “No, mom. _Stay._ ” she sadly plays with her tiny hands. “I don’t want you to go out tonight.” she protests and Amy’s face contorts in sadness.

 

“Brynn. Don’t cry..” she takes the little girls body in hers as Dan just stands there adjusting Brynn’s assortment of bags. “You and your Dad are going to have so much fun this week.” she rubs Brynn’s shaking back.

 

“Uncle Ben is back home, he said he had a special surprise for you..” 

 

“See? You’re going to have fun.”

 

It was times like these when he felt guilty as fuck for Brynn’s PTSD. Since they had Brynn at a young age, she was automatically subjected to all of their fucked up problems and was often present for all of their screaming matches and arguments.

 

Being a product of separated parents, he felt forrynn. In a way he understood _exactly_ what she was going through since it was eerily similar to what him and Ben had to go through as children.

 

“I love you.” Amy places a kiss on Brynn’s cheek and quickly wipes away any smudges. “Make sure you have fun with Nonna and Uncle Ben, _okay?”._

 

Brynn nods at that and hugs Amy yet again.

 

When she’s satisfied she turns back around and takes his hand.

 

Amy stands up from squatting and straightens out her tight dress. “I’ll see you later Brynn.”

 

“Have a nice night, Dan.”

 

“You too, Amy.”

* * *

 

 

Life was pretty cool.

 

Aside from the fact that Amy fucking hates his guts and refuses to actually _speak_ to him, he’s doing pretty solid for a twenty six year old in Washington D.C.

For once in his life, his fucking father came through and supplied him with shit that actually helped versus harmed him. He was the current Business Operations Manager of his father’s company. Not to mention the fact he left behind his expansive penthouse for Dan.

 

At least his father made an effort to apologize for the shit he had put him through.

 

As for dating..

 

Technically he wasn’t ‘seeing’ somebody _but_ he was consistently fucking one of his assistants named Brooke. What could he say?

 

It gets lonely at night sometimes and Brooke always seemed up and down for _anything_ he wanted to do. He just made it a point for Brynn to _not_ see Brooke under any circumstances, the last thing he needed or wanted was for Brynn to run back and alert her mother of his ‘friend’.

 

Maybe it was just because he was only in his twenties _but_ he honestly found no point in dating people anymore. It seemed like _everybody_ was dating somebody except for him.

 

His friends, his brother and even his fucking mom.

 

His mother found some filthy rich, retired man and fell head over heels in love with him. His name was Tim and Dan didn’t _hate_ him, he was actually quite fond of him.  As long as he didn’t treat his mom like shit, Dan was _perfectly_ fine with whatever it is that they were doing.

 

There was that one fucking question Dan couldn’t seem to escape.

 

“How did you and mommy meet?”

 

He gulps at that. Since picking up Brynn from Amy’s house a few days ago, _all_ Brynn was asking was about him and Amy’s history. It was hard to blame her though, Brynn never had an actual explanation of why him and Amy were seperated.

 

They were always.. _uncomfortable_ with one another whenever Brynn was present due to the fact that there was nothing really for them to talk about. He’s aware of the fact that he’s probably asked that same question _millions_ of times to his mom

 

“I told you Brynn, your mom and I met each other at school.”

 

His mom looks up from the coloring book with a knowing look directed at him and he simply shrugs his shoulders. Honestly, he didn’t know _when_ it would be the best time to reveal the real story of how they met since it had more downs than ups.

 

“Your parents met when they were in high school.” Sally rubs Brynn’s back as she leans forward and takes a bite of her grilled cheese. “They were really good friends.”. Dan gulps and looks up from his laptop and over to his mom.

 

Leave it to his mom to spill all the beans to his daughter.

 

“Are you and Mommy still friends?” Brynn looks over to him and he feels his lip bite out of embarrassment. He _really_ doesn’t like lying to his daughter but he als can’t bear to tell the truth this early in in her childhood.

 

“Yeah. We’re still friends.”

 

The lie alone earns him an unimpressed smirk from his mother and a confused smile from Brynn. “If you’re friends, then why don’t you have playdates with each other?”.

 

He laughs at that, only because his daughter is just so fucking adorable.

 

“Adults don’t have playdates, Brynny.” his mom gently strokes Brynn’s braids. “But if you and mommy _are_ friends, wouldn’t you hang out with each other?” she gives him a doubtful look and he pauses for a brief second.

 

“Why don’t you run to your room and put on your pajamas.” Sally takes a crayon from Brynn’s hand and pats her head, “We’ll continue when you come back down.”. Brynn nods and takes off towards the grand staircase.

 

He sighs when he hears a door shut upstairs.

 

His mom gives him a pointed look and he rolls his eyes, “Don’t give me that look, mom.” he holds his hands up in defense, “Just because you and Amy have such a glorious relationship doesn’t mean that we do.”.

 

Sally sighs dramatically, “All I’m saying is that you’d have been more _nicer_ to her, then maybe you guys still would’ve been together.” she shrugs her shoulders with a shady look on her face.

 

The move elicit a groan from Dan who adjusts himself in his seat, “What have I told you a million times, Mom? Amy wants _nothing_ to do with me whatsoever and it’s time you accept that, lord knows I have.”.

 

His mind goes back to the last time he saw her; when he picked Brynn up.

 

She looked beautiful. Make no mistake, she always managed to look beautiful but that particular time she looked..mesmerizing, sexy and intriguing; all the things he missed about her the most. Even when she was drawn-in and timid, she still managed to look beautiful.

“I figured that had something to do with you sleeping with Brooke.”

 

He’s taken aback by that. Unless his mom was apart of the security crew at the offices and had regular gossip meetings with his staff members, there was _no_ way in hell that his mother should have any knowledge about Brooke.

 

“As adorable as it it that you’re keeping an eye on me. I feel the need to remind you that I am a grown adult with a child _and_ whoever I choose to spend time with doesn’t need your approval anymore.”

 

His mom pouts at that and the feeling of guilt takes over his conscious once again. “How’d you even figure it out?” he tries to change the conversation and his mom adjusts her glasses.

 

She looks at him like it’s obvious

 

“Ben spilled..” she rolls her eyes, “Says that he came by to drop Brynn off at your house and saw her car in the parking lot; he put the pieces together.” she grabs the plates off the table and makes her way over to the sink.

 

He groans at the revelation. He was wondering why Ben had that huge ass smirked draped on his annoyingly adorable baby face. It all made sense now.

 

“Can I just ask you for _one_ thing?” his mom runs water against the plates in the sink and he looks up yet again from his laptop.

 

“Anything.”

 

“Just..for the sake of Brynn, _try_ to fix your relationship with Amy.” she gives him a pleading look and Dan just exhales.

 

“Mom, the sooner-”

 

“I’m serious, Danny.” she holds a hand up as she cuts him off. “I know you two have a rocky history and all _but_ you guys both love each other and it’s time you two grow up and realize that.”.

 

“Whether it be a friendship or a relationship, just try to fix it for god sake.”

 

He nods at that. As always, his mom had a point. It was time for him and Amy to realize that they couldn’t afford to treat each other like shit anymore, not when they had a child who was watching their every move involved.

 

Whether Amy wanted to or not, it was time for them to make amends once and for all.

“And hurry up...I want more grandchildren.”

 

Was she serious?

 

“Okay mom, stop.”

 

“Brynn you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

 

The dark blonde child releases an irritated huff that’s all too similar to her mother’s as she crosses her arms. Dan watches as her legs are scrunched up to her chest tears slide down her face repetitively.

 

“I don’t want to.” she protests as she shakes her head.

 

Ever since he had picked Brynn up from Gymnastics, she had been acting completely weird. She was distant, quiet and extremely emotional. It was something that was popular with her when she was a baby _but_ it was concerning as all hell that she was acting like this again.

 

He had just fed her dinner, she was in her pajamas, he took a seat on the couch and she walked over in tears.

 

“Hey..I don’t like seeing you when your sad.” he slides her into his lap and she instantly snuggles into him. He didn’t give a fuck that his daughter was only seven, she was still his baby and it was his job to protect and help her.

 

“Tell me what the problem is, and I’ll help you.” he rubs her small back encouragingly and she sniffles softly. When he looks at her, he sees that same _exact_ face Amy has whenever she’s crying and it breaks his heart.

 

Their faces scrunch up and their chests heave up and down as they try to force themself to calm down.

 

He uses his free hand to wipe her tears and Brynn coughs gently, “...I feel like everyone at school-all of their moms and dads live together but _mine_ don’t.” she forces out and Dan nods along.

 

“Am I the reason why you and mom don’t live together anymore?” she plays with her hands and avoids Dan’s concerned gaze. The move reminds him of Amy; the timid way she keeps her eyesight down, the way her voice wobbles and shake when she’s awaiting an answer she’s afraid of hearing.

 

Dan sighs and plays with Brynn’s hair.

 

“No Brynn. You’re not the reason why your mom and I don’t live together.” he informs her and she exhales slowly, “One day I’ll tell you why, but you’ll have to be older to know.” he rubs her arm and she nods.

 

Brynn nods her head in agreement and snuggles against him more. “How old do i have to be?” she presses and he jokingly strokes his chin to entertain her; it works.

 

“Seventeen.”

 

Brynn’s jaw drops in amazement, “I’ll be _super_ old then.” she protests dramatically (much like her mother), he simply shrugs his shoulders. “Trust me, you’ll understand better then.” he kisses her temple gently and she smiles.

 

He doesn’t feel it’s enough though. He wants Brynn to know and understand that she was never a burden to them because it’s clear she’s thinking that way.

 

He knows with Brynn’s PTSD and Hypervigilance, she often sees herself in a negative fashion and has trouble being positive at times.

 

So, he decided it was time to tell the story.

 

He tells her to wait for a brief second and strides down the hallway into his office to pick up a forgotten item.

 

As a birthday present, his mom had crafted together a few scrapbooks for Brynn. She made about four in total, and Dan decided to take two and Amy took the remaining ones. At night, when Brynn was fast asleep, he would find himself looking through the photos.

 

He quickly took the album and strided back to the living room and threw himself onto the couch next to Brynn.

 

“What’s that?” she inches towards him as he settles the book in his lap.

 

“This is a scrapbook that Nonna made for you when you were a baby.” he opens the book and is met with several baby pictures of Brynn. “See? _This_ is you when you were first born.” he points at the first photo.

 

In the photo, Dan and Amy are laying in the small hospital bed and looking down at the small bundle of Brynn in Amy’s arms.

 

“That’s me?” she laughs in surprise and Dan nods, hardly recognizing himself. “I was really small.”.

 

It’s amazing how much they’ve all grown in the past few years, as he looks at this photo of all three of them, it really puts into perspective just how young they really were. It was like him and Amy were literal babies.

 

He watches as Brynn flips through the pages of the scrapbook and smiles to herself, “What’s this?” she points at a photo. He squints his eyes and beams to himself when he clearly sees the image.

 

“It’s your mom and I when we first started dating..” he gently strokes Brynn’s long hair. Dating _may_ have been an exaggeration, more like occasional hooking up but Brynn didn’t need to know about that.

 

In the photo, they were laying on the couch at his house and Dan had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was laying against his body. He remembers finding the photo on Ben’s camera and cursing him out for being so damn creepy.

 

It was still a cute photo though.

 

She runs her fingers along the photo like it’s precious. “Mommy was really pretty..” she smiles up to Dan who mirrors her smile. “Your mother is _beautiful.”_ he rubs her back.

 

“But you are too..” he taps her nose and she scrunches her face at him. “Nonna tells me that I’m mommy’s twin.” she looks back down at the book and Dan nods.

 

“That’s because you are..” he points out another photo of Amy with Brynn. In the picture, Amy and Brynn are both asleep in bed and Amy’s blonde hair is draped over her shoulder.

 

“You guys have the same eyes, same face, same expressions _and_ you act just like her..” he stares off into space as the television drones on and on in the background.

 

It still startles him that Amy gave birth to her exact replica. Everytime he looked at Brynn, all he saw and heard was Amy. At times it was painful, seeing his ex-girlfriend’s traits in their young daughter.

 

But, other times it made him happy. He was the father to a bright little girl who was destined to do great things in the world someday.

 

While their situation wasn’t ideal, he was happy that him and Amy had Brynn as their daughter; there was no one else he would have rathered been Brynn’s mother than her.

* * *

 

 

“Ms. Brookheimer? A word please?”

 

Amy looks up from her computer and is met with Ryan, she nods her head and sets her phone down on the desk, “Sure.” she stands up and walks around the desk to meet him halfway as he closes the door.

 

Once the door is locked Ryan smiles at her and brings her in for a soft, lingering kiss. She smiles against his lips as he backs them up into her desk and she practically jumps in his arms.

 

His hands glide down to her ass and he firmly squeezes which prompts her to release a shocked moan against his lips.

 

“So much for being professional..” she pulls away from him, breathing heavily as he just smiles at her.

 

He smiles timidly, “I apologize..it’s just that you looked so beautiful cursing out those interns..I couldn’t help myself.” He adjusts his stance as Amy smiles at him.

 

She laughs as she leans forward and wipes away the lipstick marks, “That’s fine.” She leans against the desk as he stands right against her. She sets herself on the table, “Usually I don't make it a habit of sleeping with my co-workers.”.

 

He smirks at that as he situates himself in between her legs, “I’m happy you agreed to go to the ball with me, I had an amazing time with you..” he reaches out to stroke her cheek which prompts her to blush red all over.

 

She nods in agreement and dimples up at him, “I did too. I was surprised that you wanted to take me.” Amy looks him up and down and bites her bottom lip. Ryan runs a hand through her hair and she exhales slowly.

 

When they went to the Meridian Ball, she was taken aback by how charming and kind Ryan was. Unfortunately, due to her dating history, it wasn’t often that she was able to date a man who was honest and caring.

 

It took a toll on who she could trust at times. She didn’t want to get close to _another_ person the way she did with Taylor and Dan because in both times she ended up feeling humiliated and taken advantage of.

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t caught me staring at you before..” he rubs her thigh as she tilts her head to the side and smiles. “Especially the day’s when you wear those tight skirts.” he smirks at her.

 

She rolls her eyes and takes his lips in with hers, pulling him in for a slow, prolonged kiss.           

Eventually, they find themselves lost in the kiss. With Amy’s legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him in so his front is crushing into her. Her hand slinks down to his belt and gives it a slight tug.

 

“Amy, I need Sloane’s-”

 

They pull away to see Sue’s unimpressed glace glaring at them and crossing her arms. “Ryan, _Amy.”_ she nods her head at the both of them as Ryan takes a step back and pulls together his tousled appearance.

 

“Sue..” Ryan nods in return at Sue and Amy keeps her eyes down out of embarrassment.

 

Leave it to Sue to come in and interrupt them _right_ when they were just having fun.

 

“Nice to see you again.” he extends a hand out to Sue and she takes it with a heavy smirk and shakes it.

 

“Likewise, as much as you two were enjoying each other’s company..Amy has work to attend to.” she taps her fingernails on the manilla folders. Ryan adjusts his tie at that and bobs his head towards Sue.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be the reasoning behind no work getting done, so I’ll just head out to my office.” he rubs his hands together as Amy leans forward and wipes off the lipstick stains.

 

She adjusts her clothes and smiles at him, “I’ll call you tonight.” he takes her chin and places a chaste kiss on her lips. She nods and the hair falls into her face as she continues to fix her clothes, “Alright.”.

 

He turns around to smile at her once more and exits the room quickly after with a shut of the door.

 

“You’ve had sex.”

 

She groans and blushes deeply, “Is it that obvious?” she extends her hand out as Sue hands her over the files of folders and staple paperwork.

 

“The hickies on your back and collarbone are quite the indicator, not to mention the fact that you’ve been blushing all day.”

 

Damn, she was good.

 

“What are you? My fucking therapist?” she walks around her desk and plops herself into the comfortable office chair. She runs a hand through her hair and begins to finger through the stack of documents.

 

“Not that, you don’t pay me to listen to all of your concerning problems..” Sue begins to scroll through her tablet. “I do need that schedule like yesterday though.” she keeps her eyes on the tablet nestled in her arms.

 

“Right.” Amy snaps her fingers and opens the drawer to her right and beginning to skim through the documents. “Here...it is. It’s the older copy so it needs to go through re-scheduling since the meeting with Jones it still on there.” Amy massages her temples with a free hand as she hands it over to Sue.

 

Sue nods at that and turns to exit the office.

 

“I hope for your sake that you used protection, Amy.” Sue gives her a teasing smile, “Lord knows you don’t need another child now.” she exits the office and Amy just leans in her seat.

 

At least Sue approved of the relationship.

 

She didn’t know _why_ that seemed important, but it was.

 

He decided to take a day off of work to go see Brynn at her gymnastics competition.

 

Why?

 

Because he wanted to make a consistent effort of being in Brynn’s life and he wanted to show Brynn that him and Amy were capable of being in the same environment without any overwhelming arguments or fights breaking out.

 

He wishes that he had a camera in tow when he walked into the gymnasium and Amy saw him. She swears up and down that she caught him at a wrong angle but in all actuality, he knows that she wasn’t expecting him whatsoever.

 

“What are you doing here?” she shakes her head at him as she crossed her arms at him. “Sally said  you had back to back meetings or whatever..” she eyed him up and down suspiciously.

 

“Cancelled them all.” he smirked at her, “That’s one of the perks of being the boss of the goddamn place.” he shrugged his shoulders and took in the large gymnasium. Amy ran a hand through her wavy hair.

 

Amy sighed uncomfortably and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

Luckily Ben interrupted them, and ushered them over to the seating area where his mother was located.

 

He didn’t have the _greatest_ knowledge of gymnastics due to the fact growing up all he cared about was Basketball and or Football, so this was all new territory for him.

 

All he knew was that Brynn was obsessed with it and that it costed him and Amy about $650 a month for her to do it.

 

Whatever kept Brynn happy!

 

The first few moments were a tad bit awkward since his mom was babbling on and on about god knows what, then there were the times when Ben and Amy drifted off into a conversation of their own.

 

Noticing his confusion, Amy’s face softened and she raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“You’re confused as hell aren’t you?” she nudges his shoulder with her elbow as her eyes stay forward. He turns to his side and sees Amy with a pleasant smirk on her face. He nods his head defeatedly and sighs.

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

Amy crosses her legs and rubs her arm up and down, “ _Extremely.”._ He notices the look he gives her and she corrects herself once again, “But don’t worry, it’s pretty simple once you get the hang of it.” she tries to sound uninterested.

 

He watches as the little girls run across the mat in the center of the room with matching buns; _all_ of the girls had matching buns.

 

“How so?”

 

Amy strokes the nape of her neck and clears her throat, “So there’s four events-Uneven Bars, Floor, Vault and Balance Beam.” she finally turns to look at him in the eye. He nods at that, it sounded simple enough.

 

“Everyone competes in all of the categories and after the competition, they give out the medals for the top six people.” she explains and he purses his lips at that. After a few more cues from Amy, Brynn walks out looking like the _cutest_ gymnast ever.

 

She walks onto the floor with her electric blue leotard and his heart fucking melts. His daughter was so fucking adorable, he couldn’t handle it.

 

Maybe because him and Amy had a chance to talk the whole damn competition, it went by quicker than he had expected. It felt wonderful to have a nice, healthy conversation with her again. It felt like they were close again; when they were just teenagers and could talk about any and everything.

 

As for Brynn, it was all worth it to see the little bright smile on her face whenever she noticed the two of them talking together. If they could have more moments like _that_ where there was no cursing and or fighting then their situation could greatly improve.

 

After the meet is over and they’ve distributed all of the medals (Brynn won first place in everything; that was _their_ child after all), Brynn ran over to him and leaped into his arms.

 

“I can’t believe you came, daddy!” she beams at him as her medals clank together in a distorted rhythm. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, superstar.” he places a kiss on her cheek as Amy strides over to them with a small smile.

 

God, she looked beautiful.

 

“Congratulations Brynny.” Dan transfers Brynn back to the ground as he retrieves his buzzing phone from his pocket; it had been buzzing all goddamn day and it was irritating the shit out of him.

 

He gave everyone at work _strict_ instructions to leave him the fuck alone for the rest of the day since he dedicated this whole day to being with Brynn, Amy and his family. Why people couldn’t follow basic instructions was beyond him.

 

_Dan, we need to talk._

 

_Why aren’t you answering your phone?_

 

_Dan. Can we please talk?_

 

What the hell was so goddamn important for Brooke to be texting him about. It’s not like they were in a committed relationship or anything, all they did was hook up occasionally. The last time they had sex was weeks ago if anything.

 

“Daddy, are you going to come back to Nonna’s with us?”

 

He looks up quickly and pushes his phone into his back pocket. “Of course Superstar..” he reaches down to pat her shoulder. Sally looks in between Amy and Dan with a knowing look which prompts him to roll his eyes.

 

“If I were you, I would leave that Brooke girl alone and try to get back with Amy.” Ben strides next to him as his mother, Amy and Brynn walk directly in front of them entranced in their own conversation.

 

He rolls his eyes annoyed at his little brother.

 

“Why? You thinking of sweeping her up off her feet soon? Hate to tell you this buddy but she’s not really your type.” he rolls his eyes as Ben laughs at him as the women in front of them laugh at whatever it is they’re talking about.

 

“Well, unlike you, I prefer keeping _one_ woman versus a whole plethora of women.” he gives him a teasing look which prompts Dan to slap his bicep out of annoyance, “Alright then, why don’t you calm down _Sally.”._

 

“I’m breaking things off with her tonight anyways..” he shivers in anticipation, “I can tell she’s getting too invested into this whole thing between us and that’s the last thing I need right now.” he talks with his hands.

 

As much fun as they had together, it was the time that he ended things with Brooke. Not because he had feelings for her or anything, it’s just that..he knew what he wanted and what he wanted was Amy.

 

As corny as it sounds, he wants Amy back..like a _lot._

 

While yes they’ve had a rocky relationship and he’s done a lot of shitty things to her, he’s now realized that she’s really the only woman he’s ever cared for..besides his mother of course.

 

When they seperated, he was going directly into college which meant that he was able to have as many sexual relationships as he desired. And while that seemed fun at first, by the time he hit his Junior year he had realized that he hadn’t had a solid relationship in years.

 

It’s a longshot to hope that Amy could possibly come back to him willingly but he knows deep down inside, she loves him just as much if not _more_ than he loves her.

 

All he had to do was make sure she realized that.

 

Ben just smirks at that and rubs Dan’s back encouragingly, “Danny has a little crush!” he whisper hisses which is annoying enough for Dan to hit him in his chest.

 

“Will you shut the fuck up?”

 

Ben laughs at that and shakes his head, “Just try to tell her sooner than later, mom wants another Grandchild soon and lord knows Blythe and I aren’t ready..” he nods his head towards their mother who continues to talk with Amy and holds Brynn’s hand as they exit the gymnasium.

 

Did his family have to be so annoyingly supportive at times?

* * *

 

 

Her and Ryan decided to date exclusively.

 

Originally, she didn’t want to rush into things with him because she was afraid that it would turn out to be just a hookup and didn’t want to fall victim to her feelings yet again. But thankfully he liked her as well and issued the idea of them pursuing a relationship.

 

They’ve only been dating for a few weeks now and she didn’t want to rush anything since it was such a new relationship but she found herself falling for him, like _really_ hard. She had to stop falling for these men one day.

 

She was exhausted of having her heart broken repeatedly.

 

“Are you enjoying your sundae?” She asks Brynn as she spoons the rainbow ice cream onto the metal spoon. She nods as Amy extends a hand to fix her pigtails carefully.

 

Brynn coughs and puts her spoon into her sundae for a brief second, “Whenever you take me out for sundaes you always have something to tell me.” her eyes blink a few times as she shifts her body in the barstool.

 

Welp. It was only a matter of time until Brynn caught on to Amy’s coping mechanism for her.

 

She strokes the nape of her neck and looks around the trendy dessert bar. “Well, the good news is that it’s _not_ bad news..” Amy rubs her hands together gingerly and Brynn looks up at her in surprise.

 

Since her and Ryan were dating, she made it known to him early on that she had a seven year old child who came first for her, and all other relationships had to respectively follow that. Being the understanding man he is, he agreed to meeting Brynn whenever Amy was ready.

 

“Are we moving somewhere?” she raises an eyebrow at Amy and she takes a bite of the sparkly strawberry placed on her sundae. “No, we’re not moving.” she shakes her head and strokes her arm up and down.

 

Brynn dimples at that and exhales.

 

“Do you remember my friend from work, Ryan?” she introduces the topic which causes Brynn to stroke her chin, “I’ve never met him but..I’ve heard you and Aunt Sue talk about him.” she shrugs her shoulders uncomfortable.

 

“Yeah, you’ve never met him before..”

 

She throws her blonde hair behind her shoulder and taps her spoon on the lid of the sundae’s glass in anticipation. She was a tad bit nervous to tell Brynn the news about her and Ryan only because she knows how uncomfortable Brynn could feel at times.

 

She wouldn’t be doing this if she didn’t think it was right though.

 

“So, a few weeks ago..Ryan asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said yes.”

 

Brynn looks up at her with a surprised glint in her eyes as he mouth drops in surprise. “Really?” she inquires with her voice sounding smaller than usual. Amy nods her head and takes a spoonful of her Cookie Dough Ice Cream.

 

“Does that mean he’ll be living with us?”

 

Brynn reminded Amy a _lot_ of Dan at times, especially now. Whenever there was news, Dan had a tendency of asking over a million kinds of questions just to figure out what the actual fuck is happening.

 

Whatever question Brynn had in her head, Amy would do her best to answer them as best as she possibly can because Brynn’s her daughter and she deserves to know what exactly is happening.

 

“No, Ryan will not be living with us. But, in the future, that is a possibility.”

 

The small child plays with her pigtail and swings her feet under the table as she shifts in the barstool.

 

“Are you okay with this, Brynny?”

 

Brynn makes a small noise and keeps her eyes down, “I just thought that maybe..you and daddy could get back together..” she trails off ashamed.

 

She doesn’t blame Brynn for feeling weird about the whole situation. Ever since Brynn was six months old, Dan and Amy had been separated. Not once in her life (where she can remember at least) did Brynn have a ‘normal’, typical home life.

 

She was a child of separation, and unlike her peers, she wasn’t granted the privilege of going home to two parents who loved each other and lived in the same house as one big happy family.

 

So it was no surprise that Brynn felt a little weird about the whole situation.

 

“Brynn.” she sighs in irritation. “Your dad and I decided _together_ that we’re better as friends than us together.” she explains to her daughter who has a meek expression her face. “But that doesn’t mean that we don’t love you any less..” she tries.

 

Brynn takes another scoop of her sundae and nods slowly as she lets that sink, “Do you like him?” her voice sounds a little bit happier, Amy smiles at that and nods.

 

“I do. I really, really do.” she places her chin in the palm of her hand.

 

Luckily, Brynn laughs in response which instantly makes Amy feel better. “Is he nice at least?” she leans forward with wondering eyes. Amy pokes her nose and laughs, “He’s very nice, you’ll like him. I promise.” she pats Brynn’s hand.

 

“Go ahead, finish your sundae.” she nods towards Brynn’s sundae and the child obeys happily.

 

“Can I tell daddy at least?”

 

Amy takes a few more bites of her sundae and thinks to herself.

 

Did she want Brynn to tell Dan that she was dating someone. It was no secret that Dan is a jealous bitch, given him and Amy’s history she _knew_ how he got whenever someone came into the picture.

 

He got all possessive, interjecting himself into _everything_ she does and.. _did_ she want that to possibly happening all over again?

 

“No, this will be our little secret.”

* * *

 

 

“I need that insurance file like yesterday.”

 

Dan looks up from his computer and shakes his head, “If I knew where the file was, don’t you think I would’ve given it to you.” he finishes typing on the document he was currently screwing his brains over on.

 

Ben rolls his eyes and strides to the front of his glass desk, “Didn’t you hire an assistant for this shit?” he raises an eyebrow at Dan who looks at him like he’s stupid.

“I did. It’s not my fault she’s been awol for the past few days.”

 

Ben sighs and plops down into a seat, “Are there any duplicate copies of the file?” he tries. Dan just shakes his head, “Any copies of the file Brooke would’ve had.” he pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

Work was getting crazier and crazier and since Brooke decided to pull a disappearing act on him, it was getting even fucking crazier. Since the _only_ things they did involved having sex and work, he doesn’t really know _where_ she could’ve possibly went off to.

 

“Did you break things off with her or is she lounging in your bed right now?”

 

He scrunches his face at Ben. He was happy that his brother was helping him at the job _but_ he didn’t appreciate his smart-ass remarks. It was like he was working with himself.

 

“Hilarious. But I tried to break things off with her but she hasn’t been answering her goddamn phone and it’s been almost three weeks.” he shakes his head in disbelief. Recently, he’s been developing plans for a more influential future in business and it won’t work if he’s arrested behind Brooke being claimed as a mission person.

 

He can’t go to jail for some shit he didn’t fucking do.

 

“Maybe mom got a hold of her, sent her on an all expense vacation to Cabo or some shit.” Ben shrugs his shoulders as he tapes the IPad’s back with his fingertips. “You know that she’s been pining for you two to get back together for ages now.”

 

A door on the knock cuts his response off and he looks up at his door to see none other than Brooke standing there with a sad look on her face.

 

“Speak of the fucking devil…” Ben turns back around to face Dan who has a look of confusion on his face, he beckons a finger towards her and gives Ben a stern look. “Get out.” he mouths to Ben who rolls his eyes and exits the room as Brooke enters.

 

Brooke, (who usually looks presentable) looks like a goddamn mess. Her baby blue sweatpant and sweater ensemble throws him off and her high ponytail seems foreign yet familiar (she’s worn her hair for other activities that don’t include work with him).

 

“Brooke, where the hell have you been? I’ve been bending over backwards trying to do your job _and_ find you.”

 

She sniffles and wipes her eyes, “I needed a few days to think..” she holds a hand up languidly as Doan looks at her in disbelief, did she want to be fired?

 

“If you wanted to go all ‘Eat, Pray, Love’ on me then you should’ve said something.” he stands up from his chair and walks around the desk. Brooke just keeps her head down in shame and shakes her head, “You don’t _get_ it, something happened and I needed a few days to calm down from it.” she crosses her arms.

 

Personally, this might be the longest conversation they’ve had where it wasn’t work related. He always only wanted just a few things from her so he doesn’t understand what the fuck is happening and he doesn’t like it.

 

“A boyfriend broke up with you or something?” he tries and garners an eye roll from her. “That should have _nothing_ to do with your work life.”.

 

“This does though” she timidly crosses her arms and taps her foot nervously.

 

“Brooke. Stop talking in cliffhangers and fucking explain yourself already…”

 

He watches as Brynn’s body shuts down and she shakes her head as tears slide down her face.

 

“I’m pregnant and it’s yours.”

 

Those four words are enough to knock him fucking blind. Even though that same, exact phrase was uttered to him seven years ago, they still had the hold to startle the ever loving shit out of him.

 

It was like he was in that hallway again with Amy and he watches as she stumbled and muttered over her words to reveal her big secret.

 

It was like it was the same thing but the only thing missing was Amy.

 

He has to lean against his desk and grasps the ends to hold himself stable. “How many..weeks are you?” he feels dizzy out of the blue as his brain rambles on and on.

 

Brooke clears her throat and strokes the nape of her neck, “I’m about ten weeks pregnant.” she digs her hand in her purse and pulls out a few black and white photos and extends them out to Dan.

 

“I got my blood tested and they tested me.” she gives a defeated sigh as Dan bites his bottom lip. The photographs feel like feathers in his hands as he looks down at them in shock.

 

It was real. She wasn’t joking.

 

He’s had experience of these situations. The _last_ time someone told him they were pregnant, he acted like a major asshole. While he still might be that asshole, he didn’t want to act that way towards Brooke since it was such a weird situation.

 

“I know that it’s awful timing since you wanted me to find that ring for Ms. Brookheimer and I just.. _I’m sorry_..” she bites her bottom lip and wipes her eyes.

 

It was true. One thing he remembers from Amy’s pregnancy is that she loves him. As much as she likes to deny it, he knows that she loves him and it would take a lot of growth and honesty on his part for her to accept that.

 

So, since they were getting just a tad bit closer he wanted more. With Brynn’s constant talk of her wanting him and Amy to get back together, he decided to make her dreams come true and buy an engagement ring to propose with.

 

He knew it was sudden and unexpected, but he also knew that with time she would possibly be ready to accept.

 

But now that he’s having _another_ child with another woman, he had a feeling that the proposal wouldn’t be as meaningful as it once was.

 

Despite all of that, he’s a grown fucking man who takes his responsibilities with stride. So, if this is his new responsibility..he’s gonna walk with it.

* * *

 

 

It’s been about a solid month since Brooke told him the news and he’s still in shock.

 

The thought of actually telling his family and Amy was enough to send him into a panic attack (he was on the verge of one earlier that day). While him and Brooke are not together, he still made it a habit of being there for her since she is having his child.

 

But, before he tells his mom and Ben..he has to tell Amy.

 

There’s a 95% chance that she’ll kick him out _after_ she tells him and the other 5% is that she is completely okay with it and everything is sunshine and rainbows.

 

That was not likely.

 

When it was time to drop Brynn off at Amy’s apartment, he was nervous to say the least. If he could, he’d go back in time and just not work with Brooke whatsoever because it’s put him in a difficult situation where Amy could get hurt again.

 

Brynn’s constant babbling about god knows what isn’t helping his nerves whatsoever.

 

But it’s when they get outside of Amy’s door and Brynn leans forward to knock on the door is when he feels like he’s actually going to pass the fuck out all over the floor.

 

“Did you have fun this week?” he turns to Brynn who dimples up at him. She nods as she holds her purple bag close to her body. “I’m happy that you got me a new t.v for my room.” she gives him a smug smile that resembles his.

 

“No problem Buttercup.” he ruffled her dark blonde curls.

 

The door swings open revealing a glowing, relaxed Amy. He gets a tad bit distracted by noticing her black tights and a purple tank top. “Hi Brynny.” she bends down as Brynn runs in and pulls Amy in for a hug.

 

“I’ve missed you..” she stands up and kisses Brynn’s temple as she takes her gymnastic bag from her hand. She steps into the apartment and Dan stands there outside wringing his hands nervously.

 

He watches as Amy ushers her towards her room and the surprised look on her face when she sees that Dan’s still standing there.

 

“Dan.”

 

“Ames.”

 

She flinches a bit at that and slides on her white sweater. “Did you need something?” she squints her eyes at him and he bites his bottom lip as she crosses her arms.

 

“Yeah actually I have something I need to discuss with you.” he rubs his hands together, “Can I come in?” he tries and Amy’s eyes slightly widen. She steps to the side and holds the door open, “Yeah, come in.” she waves her hand towards him.

 

He wipes his hands on his jeans and makes his way into the apartment. He had never actually stepped foot into the apartment before but just from where it was located Dan figured it was pretty nice.

 

“You can sit on the couch.” Amy points at the long blue couch set up with decorative pillows. He nods at that and makes his way over to the couch and plops down on it.

 

“You need anything to drink?”

 

He shakes his head, “No, I’m fine.”. She nods her head at that and takes the wine glass in her hand and holds up a hand. “One second, I have to make sure Brynn gets ready for bed.” she places the glass on the coffee table and goes towards Brynn’s bedroom.

 

He looks around and notices the various black and white photographs hanging perfectly on the wall. He sees the frames of pictures and finds himself smiling. There’s this one photo of Amy when she was about Brynn’s age-pigtails, schoolgirl outfit and all.

 

It was crazy how much she and Brynn looked alike.

 

Then he starts to wonder what his new child will look like. He really hit the jackpot by having a baby with Amy since she was beautiful, brilliant and had amazing traits to pass on to a child.

 

He doesn’t quite know Brooke as well as he _should_ since their relationship is nothing but a brief affair. Hopefully their child will come out pretty.

 

“Alright. Brynn is in the bath getting ready for bed.” Amy returns after a few minutes and slides onto the opposing side of the couch. She twists her leg under her body as she snuggles onto the couch.

 

“So what do you need to tell me?” she extends her hand out to grab the wine glass. Dan’s foot taps on the carpeting underneath his feet and he exhales to himself.

 

He doesn’t want to tell her the truth but at the same time, for so long he’s been hurting her over not telling the truth. He knew that it was time to come clean about this. As much as it pained him, it had to be done.

 

“Well, lately I’ve been noticing that _our_ relationship has improved in a lot of ways.” he starts off which elicit a nod from Amy, “We aren’t arguing, we’re talking and Brynn’s feeling a lot better because of that.”.

 

“That’s very true.”

 

“But recently, I’ve received some news that _I_ know will most likely change the relationship between us.” he points in between them as she squirts her eyes at him. She scratches her blonde waves and takes a sip of the red wine.

 

“Are you going to tell me or are you going to keep talking in cliffhangers?” she scrunches her nose at him and he feels himself sweating.

 

It feels like they’re back in her bedroom seven years ago when he had to tell her that he read her diary. The state of anxiety that went through his mind when he sat there in her bed, ready to tell her the news was overwhelming.

 

Now, sitting opposite from her made him feel the same feelings. That day in the past didn’t end in the greatest of ways and he had a knowing feeling that tonight wouldn’t end as well tonight either.

 

He tries to laugh it off but the way Amy is glaring at him, he can tell that she’s nervous as all hell. He knows that unimpressed glare from anywhere, she was fucking serious.

 

“Occasionally, me and a woman named ‘Brooke’ have been.. _seeing_ each other for the past few months.” he massages his temples as Amy’s eyes squit at him even harder. He picks at the throw pillow seated next to him to distract himself.

 

“And..it turns out that she is pregnant.”

 

He underestimated just how hard it was to reveal a pregnancy to someone, especially to someone you love and care for. He know fully understands why Amy’s anxiety was through the fucking roof when she had to tell their families ages ago.

 

Amy’s mouth opens in shock and her body goes stiff for a brief second. He watches as she puts her hand over her mouth and shakes her head.

 

“Honestly..” she removes her hand and it stays in the air with an open palm, “I...I have _no_ feelings about this.” she shakes her head at him and he’s taken aback.

 

It’s not like he was expecting a fucking baby shower from her, but the way she just takes it like it’s a grain of salt was mind-blowing. He doesn’t know if it’s because she’s so relaxed or if it’s because she grew up overnight and tossed all feelings for him outside of the window.

 

He was confused.

 

“I understand that this is.. _shocking_ to say the least, but Brooke is having this baby and it’s my responsibility to be there for the baby.” he declares.

 

 “It’s also _my_ responsibility as Brynn’s mom to put her in an environment where I feel she can benefit from.” she points at herself.

 

“She’s already confused with this whole separation thing between us, adding a newborn baby with a woman that you barely know is going to baffle her even more.” 

 

“That’s not my fault.”

 

She scoffs at that and takes an intimidating sip of her wine, “You just said that you’re taking responsibility for that, you need to take responsibility for this too.” she waves a hand around the apartment.

 

He gets that she’s upset with him _but_ that doesn’t give her the right to bring up old shit and blame him for something that they both had a part in.

 

“So you’re basically saying that I’m responsible for us being seperated?” he shrugs his shoulders at her as Amy gives him a pointed look and a stern nod.

 

“I’m happy that you understand basic english.”

 

“Listen, I’m just trying to come to you as an adult and as the father of your child in a respectful manner.” he leans forward and props his elbows on his knees. Amy rolls her eyes and mumbles to herself incoherently.

 

“That’s the thing, Dan.” she holds her hand up to cut him off. “You don’t know it but you do this thing where you manipulate people and don’t realize that it leaves them feeling like nothing.”.

 

That’s a bit dramatic.

 

“What the hell do you want from me?” he questions her, “You told me to be honest with you and that’s what I’m trying to do.”.

 

“I said that seven fucking years ago.”

 

Then it hits him. She’s still pissed off about what he’s done in the past. It doesn’t matter what he does, she’ll only remember what he did back then because it scarred her that badly.

 

“And I’ve been honest ever since.”

 

“You shouldn’t applaud a fish for swimming.” she warns as she picks up the wine glass and takes yet another sip of the drink. “Besides that, I hope you understand that this puts an end to our relationship in general.”

 

“Why? Are you jealous or something?” he looks at her in disbelief. Amy rolls her eyes and bites her bottom lip.

 

“No, you egotistical asshole, in case you _haven’t_ noticed we have a seven year old daughter who needs a parent, not someone who lies and acts like a hormonal eighteen-year-old boy.” 

 

He just shakes his head.

 

Contrary to whatever the fuck Amy is choosing to belief, he takes care of his daughter. And he does a good fucking job at that as well. Even though the baby with Brooke is extremely unexpected that doesn’t mean he’s not capable of being a father to it.

 

“So what is it that you’re trying to say.” he waves at her, “Because all this pent up aggression from seven years ago isn’t fucking doing anything but making you sound jealous.”.

 

Her face scrunches at that and from the way her face flares up, he _knows_ he’s on the verge of a verbal smackdown. She just sighs and shakes her head and tilts her head to the side.

 

“What I’m saying is that I don’t feel comfortable with Brynn being around your fucked-up situation.” she points towards Dan. “Throughout all of this, I’ve stayed and remained neutral with you _but_ legally I haven’t held you responsible.”.

 

Originally, they both agreed to _never_ have Dan pay child support or had any type of custody statement drawn up for Brynn because they had always stuck with the one schedule since she was born. But now, with Amy actually _hinting_ at all of that was just overwhelming him.

 

“You’re not taking Brynn away from me, Amy.”

 

“I never said that.” she holds a hand up, “What _I’m_ saying is that Brynn needs to be in a healthy environment far away from your shit. I’m calling my lawyer and I’m having a custody agreement drafted up, I just can’t put her in that situation, Dan.”.

 

He just sighs. That’s all he can do at this point. It’s one thing for Amy to be mad at him but it was _another_ for her to actually pursue legal action. He just found it all ridiculous and unnecessary.

 

“Honestly, why the fuck are you doing this shit?” he groans at her and she looks at him in pure disgust.

 

“When I was pregnant with Brynn, _all_ you did was embarrass me. Knowing that, I don’t want Brynn around when you pull that shit with Brooke.” she points towards Brynn’s closed bedroom door.

 

“So, you can take your ass and get the hell out of my house.” she grabs the remote and points it towards the front door.

 

He doesn’t want to fight, but at the same time..she just makes things so fucking hard sometimes.

 

So, he just picks up his stuff and leaves the apartment.

 

It’s the safest thing to do at this point.

* * *

 

 

“What the fuck do you mean Brooke is pregnant?”

 

His mother’s jaw is dropped on the floor as her eyes are widen at him. He just bites his bottom lip and nods his head as his brother has a similar shocked expression plastered onto his face.

“You’re going to be a grandmother again.” he digs into his wallet and pulls out the ultrasound photos he had gotten from their last doctor’s appointment. He extends the photographs over to his mother who takes the photos out of his hands.

 

“You knocked up your fucking assistant?” Ben shakes his head at him and he just shrugs his shoulders, “It came as a surprise to me too.” he massages his temples.

 

His mother’s eyes widen as she flips the photographs back and forth in awe as Ben shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“Didn’t you break up with her ages ago?” she taps her fingers on the black and white photo. His mom’s fiancee, Tim (they announced their engagement today) is just in complete and utter awe of what type of family he walked into.

 

Welcome to the family!

 

“I did, but she surprised me with the news that she’s pregnant.” Dan takes a sip of his wine and his mother adjusts her glasses.

 

Tim rubs Sally’s back encouragingly as Ben leans forward to take the photos from their mother’s shaking hand.

 

As of right now, Brooke is currently four months pregnant and he was tagging along to every doctor’s appointment he could to be there for Brooke. For the time being, since they were getting a lot closer than they were anticipating she moved in with him.

 

It’s not like they were dating, they were just ‘seeing each-other’ for the time being.

 

“What happened with Amy?” his mother questions with a sad face, “Don’t let Ryan discourage you from expressing your feelings to her, honey.” .

 

Pause.

 

“Who the fuck is Ryan?” he demands and he watches as Ben tries to conceal a smile and his mom has an ‘oh shit’ look on her face. She takes a bite of her mashed potatoes and keeps her eyes down.

 

“You haven’t met Ryan yet?” Tim pipes up in disbelief which prompts Dan to look at him suspiciously.

 

“Obviously not.”

 

Ben takes a sip of his wine and sighs, “Ryan is Amy’s boyfriend, she introduced him to us at Brynn’s Gymnastics Meet.” he gives him a knowing look. His mind goes back to Brynn’s various gymnastic meets.

 

He had been to so many goddamn meets he lost track.

 

“You weren’t there.” he fills him in which prompts Dan to groan in irritation.

 

Since Amy was going on a fucking freak attack on him about Brooke’s pregnancy, he hasn’t seen Brynn in about three weeks and it was driving him up a fucking wall. Drama aside, all he fucking wanted to do was have his rightful week with his child.

 

The only time he saw her was when he facetimed her, which was every night. But still, it wasn’t the same as hugging and kissing her goodnight.

 

Not to mention the fact that Amy shut off almost all communication with him. It’s like they resorted back to being the eighteen year olds they once were.

 

“Speaking of Brynn, when’s the last time you’ve seen her?”

 

“Three weeks.” 

 

“Whenever she comes over, she always talks about how much she misses and loves you so that’s good that nothing has changed.” his mother comforts him as Ben scrolls through his phone.

 

He doesn’t know who the fuck this Ryan guy is, how long him and Amy had been dating and if Brynn had met him yet. It was all such a goddamn mess.

 

Ben slides the phone over to Dan which confuses the hell out of him. He scrunches his face at Ben who just nods at the phone.

 

“Just look at the phone, Dan.”

 

He picks up the phone and when he sees the picture, it’s like a fucking blur.

 

It’s a photo of Amy and Ryan at some fancy event where she was leaning against him and he was smiling down at her. The photo is enough to piss him the fuck off since Amy looks so nice and perfect.

 

It’s like Taylor 2.0 all over again.

 

“This is him?” he raises an eyebrow at his younger brother who just nods his head in confirmation.

 

“Yeah, I actually know him through mutual friends and he’s pretty cool. He’s the official COO of ‘Bracking and Co Financial’.” 

 

Ryan was a decent looking guy but he was _exactly_ Amy’s taste.

 

He was somewhat handsome, had light brown hair that was trimmed and cut to perfection and seemed to stand at six feet.

 

There had to be _something_ wrong with him.

 

Amy probably believed that he was all fine and innocent but he knew better.

 

Everyone in Washington DC was a fucking snake, whether they cared to admit it or nor.

 

There were no good guys

* * *

 

 

”Does Brynn like Ryan?”

 

Amy keeps her hands on the steering wheel and nods in confirmation for Sue. She leans back in the driver’s seat as she drives down the freeway at a mild pace.

 

”I was surprised by how much she actually likes him,” Amy admits as Sue continues to scroll through her phone.

 

”Like I was nervous when they _first_ met since it was her first time meeting a boyfriend of mine but, it worked out well. They love being in each other’s company and she likes him.”

 

Sue nods at that and continues to type of her phone, ”is she overwhelmed with everything yet?” Sue raises an eyebrow as Amy runs a hand through her hair.

 

”When I dropped her off today for her therapy appointment, her therapist said that she said that she feels _sad_ about the whole Dan situation since I'm officially filing for custody.”

 

Since Brooke is now seven months pregnant, it was the time that she told Brynn what was happening over at Dan’s house since she made it her duty to keep Brynn away from Dan and his problems.

 

She still had a great relationship with both Ben and Sally so Brynn still spent nights and weekends over there with them.

 

”So what are you trying to file for?” Sue looks at her as the car pulls up to traffic.

 

”Ryan’s lawyers and I came up with an ideal situation where Brynn lives with Ryan and I full time and spends two weeks out of the month with Sally and or Dan.”.

 

Sue nods at that.

 

”What about the money, didn't you mention something to Dan about the money?”.

 

Amy nods, ”Originally, he's never had to pay for child support in the past but since he's two months away from having a child with a woman he barely knows, I'm asking for five thousand.”.

 

Luckily for Dan, Brynn took the news of her father having a new baby pretty well. She was excited to be a big sister but at the same time, Amy could sense the jealousy already rising.

 

She notices the look Sue gives her and scrunched her nose at her.

 

”It's not like he can't afford it..the courts calculated his annual income and went from there.” she rolls her eyes. Sue just shrugs her shoulders.

 

”There’s something you need to tell me.”

 

She keeps her eyes focused on the road, ”If there was, I would've said something..” she looks at Sue for a brief second.

 

Sue shakes her head, ”You're holding a secret and I know it.” she crosses her arms to give Amy a stern look as she just shakes her head.

 

”I already told you that he proposed.”

 

Sue shakes her head, ”That’s not good enough.” she pushes with an unimpressed glare.

 

It was moments like these when Amy found no use in telling Sus anything given the fact she going to have it all figured out within five seconds.

 

Currently, Amy was on her way to the courthouse which was a bit of a drive and since Sue enjoyed being surrounded around all of Amy’s drama, Sue decided to join her on the drive.

 

“How far along are you.” and Amy almost crashes her goddamn car.

 

Well. It’s better out than in and it was about time that the news came out.

 

Since the news was so shocking to her and Ryan, they decided to have a nice dinner and invite everyone over to spill the news _but_ it seems like Sue already cracked the code and found out about it.

 

She sighs and taps her fingers on the steering wheel.

 

“I’m only ten weeks along.” she reveals giving Sue a small smile, “With the whole engagement and us moving into this new house, I wasn’t expecting to get pregnant and..it just all happened.” she rests her right arm on the middle console.

 

The thought of having another kid was something that Amy had pushed to the side ages ago because she just didn’t have the energy to fulfill that. But ever since she met Ryan and started dating him, they were having a lot of fun and she got pregnant.

 

She was at a better place in her life though. She was older, a _lot_ wiser, was in a committed relationship with someone she loved and had a blossoming, promising career. She’s not the same eighteen-year-old that Dan got pregnant seven years ago.

 

She grew up.

 

“What about Dan? Have you told him anything yet?”

 

“No. And to be quite honest, I don’t want to tell him about it because he gets so fucking jealous and possessive over stuff like this.”

 

“I haven’t even told him about Ryan or the fact that I’m engaged to him..” she confesses and stops at the red light after she drives off the exit ramp.

 

“I’m positive Brynn will take care of that for you.”

 

“Like hell she will.”

* * *

 

“It’s so nice to see you again, sweetheart.” Sally envelops her in a warm hug. “I’ve missed seeing you and your beautiful face.” she beams at Amy when they pull away from the hug.

 

“I’ve missed you too, please come in.” 

 

Since Amy’s request of custody was taking longer than expected, she decided to let Brynn spend two weeks over at Dan’s house while she and Ryan finished getting situated into their new house.

 

She allowed Brynn to stay over only with Sally picking and dropping her off, she was already two months pregnant and she didn’t want or need the extra stress that Dan brought over.

 

“Ryan and I have a special gift for you and Nonna in the kitchen.” she places a hand on Brynn’s back as she takes her through the hallway. Brynn’s eyes widen as she stops in her tracks.

 

Her and Ryan decided to not say anything to Brynn early on just to make sure that she actually _was_ pregnant and to get a few more things down in terms of their impending custody case.

 

“This is a very beautiful house, Amy.” Sally compliments as Amy leads them to the kitchen.

 

“Thank you.”

 

It meant a lot to hear that Sally was still in her life despite all of the drama and ups and downs with her and Dan. Even though she had a decent relationship with her parents, Sally felt like a _real_ mom to her.

 

She was everything that Amy wanted in her own mother but never got. When Amy was first pregnant, she dealt with a lot of shit and with her having Sally by her side, she was able to stay calm and positive throughout that entire process.

 

It was like Sally was her mom.

 

They arrive to the now-furnished kitchen and Brynn’s jaw drops at the decoration of balloons and flowers adorning the marble table.

 

“Hey Brynny.” Ryan greets Brynn as she runs and attacks his legs with a hug. “Do you like the new house?”. The child nods and stalks over to the decorations on the table.

 

“What did we get, Brynn?” Sally crosses over to the table where Brynn has slid in on the seat and pokes her way through the decorative card and bag. She doesn’t know how Dan told brynn about Brooke’s pregnancy and she honestly didn’t care.

 

She knew that this was a big moment for Brynn since this is all she’s wanted since she could talk. So Ryan took it upon himself to make their announcement to Brynn a bit more decorative.

 

Sally slides Brynn onto her lip as Amy and Ryan lean against the marble kitchen counter in anticipation of their reactions.

 

Sally adjusts her glasses as Brynn opens up the blue and pink card and a few black and white photographs slide out and into Brynn’s lap. Her face drops in surprise as Sally looks over to her with an emotional look on her face.

 

“Did you read the inside of the car?” Amy runs a hand through her hair. As Brynn holds the card up for her and Sally to read.

 

“Mommy and Ryan are having a baby. You’re going to be a big sister!”

 

She clamps a hand over her mouth and Sally takes a good look at the photos, “Really? I’m so happy for you sweetheart.” she gets up and gives Amy a comforting hug. She goes over and gives Ryan a hug as Brynn walks over to her.

 

“I’m going to be a big sister?” 

 

“Yep. She’s right in there.” Brynn’s hand rubs Amy’s stomach with a wide-eyed expression on her face.

 

“When is the baby getting here?” she looks between Amy and Ryan who exchange a knowing look.

 

“In about seven months, you’ll be a big sister again.” Ryan pats her blonde curls and she smiles up at them.

 “I can’t wait!” 

 

Honestly? Neither could she.

* * *

 

After nine months of stress, impatience, and batshit craziness; Brooke _finally_ had the baby.

 

Being the responsible man that he is, he was there throughout the whole process and even attended the birth (he genuinely forgot just _disgusting_ childbirth really was). It was a long, strenuous nineteen hour delivery that took a lot out of him.

 

Brooke gave birth to a healthy baby boy and they both decided to name with Brandon Noah Egan. He was happy to have a mini-me with strong features that would someday soon, along with Brynn, rule the world.

 

Since he’s the boss of his job, he’s allowed to take breaks whenever he pleases so, he decided to put Ben in his position for a few weeks so he could spend as much time as he can with Brooke and the baby.

 

They just got home so he was exhausted but managed to maintain some energy for Brynn and his mom who came over to see the baby.

 

Amy’s request for custody went through to the court and it was all approved before he could even have an opportunity of getting his own feelings across.

 

Legally, since they were never wedded in the eyes of the law, Amy was automatically rewarded physical custody since she is Brynn’s biological mother.

 

With that being said, along with Brynn’s PTSD and Hypervigilance they took Amy’s case into full consideration and ruled in her favor.

 

So now, not only did he have to pay five thousand a month for child support, _but_ he only got to see his daughter one time for two weeks out of the month.

 

He doesn’t know _when_ Amy decided to start being all bitchy towards him but he didn’t appreciate it.

 

He’ll pay any amount of money to keep a smile on Brynn’s face, but the fact that she’s questioning him and his parenting skills upsets the living shit out of him.

 

They had always stayed on a neutral, friendly ground whenever it came to them taking care of Brynn.

 

Amy was acting like everything _but_ a grown-up.

 

He forgot what it was like to parent a newborn baby though.

 

The long nights, no sleep, and the limited communication. Now that he’s a lot older and went through the experience of having a child, he now wonders why and how the fuck they had a child at eighteen.

 

He now knows why Amy was always on the verge of having a fucking panic attack 24/7 when they first brought home Brynn because it’s just all overwhelming.

 

If Brynn ever came to him in ten years and told him that she was pregnant, he would lose his fucking mind and pay for the abortion. As cruel as that sounds, he _knows_ that she’ll thank him for that.

 

“Where’s Brooke at?” his mother asks as he lets them into his penthouse and helps Brynn remove her jacket.

 

He sighs, “She went to go sleep in the room.” he points towards his bedroom door which prompts his mother to raise an eyebrow at him.

 

He gives her a disgruntled look and she rolls her eyes, “She had a baby okay? Lay off of her for a minute.” he holds a defensive hand up towards his mother.

 

It was no secret that his mother just couldn’t stand Brooke for whatever reason and because of that there was always awkward tension in the room whenever the two of them were together

 

 He knew that Amy was his mother’s ‘pride and joy’ but she had to put that shit to the side and be there for him.

 

She said she wanted a grandchild and she got one.

 

“You didn’t and that’s how she ended up with one, Danny.” she squeezes his cheek with her free hand as she carries Brynn’s gym bag in the other hand.

 

“Where’s the baby at?” Brynn claps her hands excitedly as his mother turns around the lock the front door. “He is in his nursery waiting for ya.” he leans down and places a kiss on her cheek.

 

Her eyes widen at that and she bounces her way to Brandon’s designated nursery with him and his mother following in tow.

 

“Have you spoken to Amy?” 

 

“I have. She’s doing really well actually. She and Ryan are engaged and expecting a baby..”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

So now, since Amy was all shacked up with Mr. Perfect and had a rich, suburban lifestyle under her belt she decided to get knocked up.

 

Could she be any more hypocritical?

 

“Now why the fuck are you getting upset? You just had a child with another woman, you should be bouncing off the walls happy right now.”

 

“I can’t be happy when that same reason is why I have to pay her five thousand dollars a month _and_ get limited time with my daughter.”

 

She reels back for a second and pauses, “Listen. I am sick and fucking tired of being the messenger between you two.” she points at him and he groans in irritation.

 

“You two have both been using me as a tool of not talking to one another and I’m not doing it anymore Dan, I’m not picking a side.”

 

“How can you say that? I _am_ your son.” 

 

“That doesn’t mean that I should accept the shit you’ve done to her, honey.” she shakes her head at him. “Yes, I am your mother but I’m also Brynn’s grandmother and I love Amy a _lot.”_

 

“So the two of you need to fucking talk, I’m getting sick of this shit.” 

 

“Grow the fuck up.”

* * *

 

 They say that pregnancy is a lot easier the second time around.

 

And Amy is glad to report that the myth is actually true. She’s not vomiting as much, her cravings were manageable and her mood swings were a lot better than they used to be.

 

It probably had something to do with the fact that the child she was carrying had nothing to do with Dan Egan whatsoever.

 

Between taking care of Brynn, working and planning for the wedding. She was overwhelmed but that was her natural state so it’s not like it was anything new.

 

Since she was seven months pregnant and her life was more in order than it was when she was eighteen she figured that it was the best time to start setting up and getting the nursery ready with Ryan.

 

She was really happy that she had Ryan by her side though.

 

He was such a great man who had the perfect amount of asshole (she liked that trait for whatever reason) that fortunately wasn’t too damaging for their relationship.

 

Not to mention the fact that he was great around Brynn.

 

She was honestly so grateful that she found somebody who she not only found attractive in more ways than one but also proved to be a fit piece for her ideal lifestyle.

 

She could tell that Brynn had her doubts about her seeing another man who wasn’t Dan, but the second Ryan and Brynn met it was a match made in heaven.

 

Life was a lot easier when you had someone that could help you along the way.

 

“What did you think of that strategy Sloane is pulling out for the election?”

 

She looks up from her phone and sighs, “It’s completely idiotic. Originally, the plan was to wait a few more years and start campaigning as a reasonable candidate for the presidency; when he had more credibility and stats to back him up, but _now_ with him pulling this shit..he’s about to embarrass us all.”.

 

Congressman Sloane announced his intent to run for the presidential office to the whole staff a few days ago at Amy’s office and she knew it wasn’t the pregnancy hormones that made her want to rip his arm off and slap the ever-loving shit out of him.

 

Their _original_ plan was to wait a few years until the next election season to announce his intent to run for the presidency _but_ since he’s an egotistical fuck with the listening skills of a four year old, he decided for whatever reason that now is the best time to try to run for president.

 

She had to admire his confidence at least, it took balls to be able to prepare yourself for a future ass beating.

 

Ryan laughs at that and leans on his back under their bed sheets as she brings herself into his warmth and snuggles in deep.

 

“What? You have no confidence in your old boss?”

 

Amy gives him a funny look which prompts him to smile at her, “I have more confidence in Sophie-at least she knows when to fucking give up.” she shakes her head. He places a warm hand on her round, defined stomach and laughs.

 

“You still thinking of leaving?”

 

She purses her lips at him and he shrugs her shoulders, “I think it’s time to. As hard as it’ll be..I can’t keep itching myself to this dead horse anymore.” she shakes her head.

 

She had been working with Sloane for the past four years and while it got her name out into the political atmosphere, it still didn’t _feel_ right anymore. She wanted to pursue a more impactful role in her work field.

 

“I’ll miss Sue though.” she pouts her lips and sighs, “I’ve been with her since middle school and we’re pretty close.” she admits as her eyes are fixated onto the flat screen television as it projects CNN.

 

He takes that in and nods as Amy plays with her engagement ring.

 

Her friendship with Sue was probably one of the few relationships that she cherished. They had been friends who don’t take bullshit from one another since middle school and never found themselves to be the blushy, girly types.

 

When they met in the sixth grade they  found comfort within one another due to the fact that they were both already mentally eighteen and found their fellow classmates insufferable.

 

They grew up together, made-fun of others, she listened to all of Amy’s problems and she knew it was one relationship that she would miss being apart of.

 

“What if I told you that you don’t have to say goodbye to dear ol’ Susan.”

 

He stretches an arm around her waist and pulls her in deeper. She looks up from his chest and adjusts her body, “What are you talking about, Ryan.” she smiles softly as him as his fingers glide through her curly mane.

 

He looks at her with a simple look and sits their bodies up under the covers so they’re facing one another intimately.

 

If this was his clever way of breaking up with her and calling off their engagement, she would be fucking livid.

 

It would be the third time someone dumped her in bed.

 

What the _fuck_ was up with people doing that?

 

“Next election cycle, I want to run for President of the United States.”

 

The room falls silent and she smiles at him. He was adorable, but even cuter due to the fact that he thought she didn’t know. Yes, it was a shock that he wanted to do it so early _but_ the revelation of his plans wasn’t all that surprising to her.

 

He had the perfect fit for it though she had to admit.

 

His financial business had major political ties, he had an impressive time in the US Navy straight after college, and came from a family of political powerhouses.

 

It only made sense that he was eyeing the presidency at this point.

 

Yes, while there was a ten year age difference between the two of them, it didn’t mean that it affected them whatsoever. Honestly, she found it a lot easier to date a well groomed man versus a young adult fuckboy like Dan.

 

“I’m happy about your decision but I’m disappointed that you weren’t expecting me t already now.” she crosses her arms and leans against the pillow. He smiles at that and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

“Well, I figured that you already knew so I decided to spring it onto you a little bit later just to make you wait.” he smiles at her and returns his warm hand to her stomach.

 

Logically, it made the best of sense for Ryan to run in the next cycle because between now and then, he has a opportunity to grow.

 

“So you want me to be your first lady?”

 

“ _And_ the campaign manager.” he smiles smugly at her as she returns a beaming smile up at him. He lifts up her hand and kisses her engagement ring tenderly.

 

“It seems like she thinks it’s a good idea as well.”

 

The baby continues to kick her stomach all jerky and strong like which prompts Ryan to rub his hand in slow, steady circles. Whenever they spoke about politics, their little brat went batshit crazy inside of her.

 

Maybe she was pregnant with a future political powerhouse…

 

Amy sighs and pulls him down for a short kiss. “I think it’s a great plan.” she admits with a dimple and he bites his bottom lip to avoid smiling like an idiot.

 

“I’m glad you’re on board, baby.” 

 

“Mathematically speaking, it’ll all be perfect timing..you’ll be forty one, i’ll be thirty one, Brynn’ll be thirteen and the baby will be about five.” she counts off her fingers as she leans into Ryan’s body a bit more.

 

“Don’t forget the future child we will possibly have.”

 

She rolls her eyes at that. Since she had a lot more fertile years leftover, she wanted to take her precious time in reproducing. While the process of getting pregnant is fun, the actual pregnancy itself is complete and utter hell.

 

“We’ll discuss that later.”

* * *

 

“Thank you for my father’s day gift, Brynny.”

 

Brynn hugs his legs as he bends down and places a kiss on the crown of her head.

 

It was Father’s Day and luckily also Brynn’s weekend with him. So, he was able to have a nice day with Brynn, Brandon and Brooke. They went out to brunch at a nice restaurant in the morning and returned home to just relax.

 

Since Brandon was still only two months old they didn’t want to do much since he upsets so easily, he didn’t want to deal with a fucking migraine of Father’s Day.

 

“Did you go to the store and pay for it all by yourself?” he questions the blonde child as Brooke leans forward and hands him a languid Brandon who simply sucks on his pacifier. Brynn shakes her head.

 

“Nonna took me to the mall to buy it, I used the money from my piggy bank.” she pridefully declares as she plays with her doll on the floor.

 

See? Within the two weeks in a month Brynn spent with him, she was already ahead of her peers with knowledge of proper banking strategies; she’s going far in life at just eight years old.

 

As far as he was concerned, he was a damn good father.

 

“Speaking of Sally, the invite for her wedding came in.” Brooke leaned forward and handed him a cherry red envelope. He carefully takes the envelope in hand and sighs as Brandon’s body snuggles into his chest.

 

He tosses it on the coffee table and rubs his hand up and down Brandon’s back.

 

It’s not like he wasn’t excited for his mother’s wedding, it’s just that this is the first time she’s in a serious relationship since his father.

 

He wanted her to be happy, enjoy life but he wanted to make sure she was doing it with the right person.

 

Make no mistake, just because Tim proved himself to be a nice, caring gentleman didn’t mean that Dan wasn’t ready to beat his ass at _any_ given time if he managed to fuck up along the way.

 

“What’s wrong?” her eyes narrow as his nose scrunches. He looks over at Brooke who runs a hand through Brynn’s ashy curls.

 

“Nothing. Just relaxing.” 

 

Was he dating Brooke?

 

Physically yes, but mentally no.

 

They had been ‘together’ since Brooke had discovered that she was pregnant. He knew how lonely and difficult pregnancy could be for women and decided that the mature thing to do was be there for her as best as he can.

 

It turns out that nine months of pregnancy can really bring together two people.

 

“Babe.”

 

“Yes?” he looks back up and over to Brooke who gives him a pointed look and nods her head towards his office door.

 

She stands up and taps Brynn on the shoulder, “Why don’t you go return that phone call, I’ll take the kids.” she leans forward and takes a sleeping Brandon back into her arms. He gives her an annoyed look and sits up.

 

“That’s not necessary Brooke.”

 

“It’s fine. She seemed pretty adamant to talk to you about whatever she needed you for.”

 

With a signature groan, she exits the living room and down the hallway without a second word.

 

Once she’s gone and closes herself into the playroom with the kids he shakes his head and massages his temples.

 

When they were out for brunch, Amy decided to call his cell phone a few times for whatever reason. Unfortunately, Brooke saw Amy’s name pop up on his phone and she had remained a tad bit moody ever since.

 

As far as he was concerned, Brooke and Amy never met and he knew that Brooke had a permanent problem with her despite never meeting.

 

It’s not like he didn’t understand why though.

 

Dan knew that Amy was the one who got away, and anyone who followed in her footsteps would have a difficult time to try and replace the relationship that they had at once.

 

So the fact that Brooke was jealous wasn’t all too surprising to him.

 

But, this was the first time in months almost a year where she willingly called him on the phone. Honestly, he didn’t know _why_ she was calling but it was too rare of a situation to pass up and ignore.

 

He had to know what it is she wanted; regardless of whether it required a two second or two hour conversation.

 

So, he got his ass off the couch and locked himself into his office. He figured this was his only chance, and he wanted to do it correctly without any distractions potentially separating him from the call.

 

His finger hovers over her contact and it takes a lot of encouragement and persuasion to actually _touch_ the contact and listen to the rings of her cell phone as he anticipates her voice.

 

Their relationship was different now.

 

They both were seeing other people and had kids of their own, they weren’t the same eighteen year olds who had Brynn ages ago; they grew up and everything had changed.

 

He was praying that _this_ conversation was a lot calmer and controlled then the last ones they shared over the past few years because he was sick and tired of their constant, never ending fights.

 

He wanted it to be different this time.

 

“Hello?”

 

His heart fucking skipped a beat.

 

“Ames.”

 

“Hi-Hey, Dan.” she releases a small huff and he feels himself smile like a teenage boy.

 

Her voice was all warm and syrupy, and it honestly made him feel like himself again. Like they were just sitting in his room, laying in bed with her head resting firmly on his chest and his fingers running through her blonde mane.

 

There’s a million things he wants to ask her. He wishes the conversation could be face to face _but_ he has a feeling this is the closest they’ll get to that and he’s not taking it for granted.

 

Not for one fucking second.

 

“You called me?”

 

She clears her throat and he hears a few noises in the background.

 

“Yeah..I just wanted to see if you were able to talk for a few minutes. I know...I know I sound like an _idiot_ but, I just want..I wanted-”

 

She pauses. He knows that she’s anticipating him to interrupt her with one of his classic jokes but he persuades her if anything, he wants to know what it is that she wanted.

 

“Go on.” he encourages.

 

She falls silent and clears her throat, “I wanted to apologize.”

 

He falls silent. This was probably the first time he _ever_ heard something even remotely similar to an apology stumble out of Amy’s mouth.

 

“To what do I owe this pleasure then Ms. Brookheimer?”

 

She pauses for a second and returns to the conversation, “I walked past Brynn’s room today and saw it was empty..and I honestly don’t know why but this feeling of.. _guilt_ took over and I had to sit down for a while to calm down.”

He stays quiet.

 

“When I was thinking, I just ran through everything that had happened in the past few years and realized this entire time I’ve been this selfish, hostile bitch who practically ruined our relationship.”

 

“I wouldn’t go that far, I think me acting like an ass and reading your diary are the main contributing factors of that.”

 

She gently sighs at that and clears her throat.

 

“I’m sorry about the whole custody case thing.”

 

He removes the phone from his ear for a second.

 

There was no doubt that the whole custody fiasco was the straw that broke the camel's back in their relationship.

 

He’ll admit easily that yes, the case Amy presented to the courts did hurt him because at that time he was under the impression that their relationship had improved for the sake of Brynn.

 

It was evident she thought otherwise.

 

“Looking back, I shouldn’t have.. _reacted_ the way that I did towards you.” he listens to the pain and regret in her voice.

 

He takes a deep breath and taps his fingernails on the table, “It’s okay, Ames.” he shakes his head.

 

“You were just doubting me, it’s not like I can blame you for that.” he admits.

 

Was Amy wrong for going through the custody case?

 

Hell yes.

 

But did he somewhat understand why she pursued it?

 

Also yes.

 

“ _That’s_ the problem Dan. I shouldn’t have doubted you when all you’ve ever done is your job.” she speaks in a blunt tone, “I was just..angry, jealous and upset-”

 

“Why were you?” he tries to get it out of her.

This was probably the most honest conversation they had with one another in ages, and he wanted to walk away knowing everything he could, whether it be good or bad.

 

He hears her sigh defeatedly and groan.

 

“When you told me that she was pregnant, I guess all of the emotions I felt over the past few years just came out.”

 

“Well Ames, imagine how _I felt_ when I found out from my mother that you were pregnant.” he strokes the nape of his neck. “You punished me for something you went out and did not even three months later.”.

 

The other side of the line falls mute.

 

“I didn’t get pregnant on purpose.”

 

“You still got pregnant though, _that’s_ my point Ames.” he gives her a stern tone.

 

“I’m not apologizing for getting pregnant, Dan.” she responds in a defensive tone which almost fills him with anger. Then he remembers what happens whenever he loses his temper in a conversation like this.

 

So, he takes a deep breath and chills out.

 

“I’m not trying to make you apologize, Amy. Don’t start putting words in my mouth. You know damn well how I felt about you this entire time.”

 

“Right. So you honestly want me to believe that you love me.” she practically whispers into the phone and he scratches his head out of stress.

 

Welp. It’s now or never

 

“Do you really think I would propose to you if I didn’t love you?”

 

It’s not like he _wanted_ to tell her his plans but, Amy was doubting their entire relationship timeline and this was the only way to show how much he really loved her.

 

She releases an embarrassed laugh and clears her throat, “You were going to propose to me?” she says doubtfully.

 

“Don’t make me laugh.”

 

“I’m serious.”

 

She goes quiet and he can tell that she’s playing the sleeve of her sweater or whatever the hell she’s wearing.

 

“After all those years of me blanking you and refusing to talk to you, _you_ were going to propose to me.”

 

“Yeah.” he nods his head in anticipation.

 

“Why?” he captures her shrugging her shoulders, “So you can say that you finally ‘ _won’_ me over or some possessive shit like that?” she tries him and he tries oh so fucking hard to ignore that little comment.

 

“Because I love you Amy, that’s why.”

 

They both fall silent and simply sit there basking in his latest revelation.

 

He knew that the one thing Amy never wanted him to know was she loved him just as much as he loved her.

 

She opens her mouth to speak and a small babies cry comes into the receiver. He sighs and shakes his head as their cut off once again.

 

“That’s Claire crying..I should really-”

 

“It’s fine, trust me I understand.”

 

She chuckles at that and sighs into the phone.

 

“I just wanted to say..before I go.” the babies cries are finally silenced.

 

“Happy Father’s Day, I appreciate you, Dan.” he hears the faint smile in his voice and within seconds he’s smiling like an idiot.

 

“Thanks Ames, I really appreciate that.”

* * *

 

 

**  epilogue **

 

He wasn’t typically a wedding guy but his mom’s wedding was pretty damn cute he had to admit.

 

From Brynn being the flower girl to his mother’s wedding dress, the wedding went along smoothly and he was happy that him and Ben were able to give his mom and Tim a happy ending to their engagement.

 

It would be his last time in D.C since he got an offer to host his own show.

 

After a lot of thinking and soul searching, he decided that it would be in his best interest to go pursue his upcoming television career.

 

The only problem was that the job was in New York which meant that he had to move his entire life there in order to pursue his career.

 

It would be tough to be apart from Brynn and Brandon since they were growing up each and everyday, but he would make it his goal to make sure he was there for them as often as he could be.

 

There was that annoyingly familiar feeling of guilt as he watched Brynn strut down the aisle with a grin bigger than Texas itself and when he glanced down his row and seen Amy and Ryan looking madly in love.

 

The only thing he was looking forward to in New York was a chance of new opportunities and relationships since Brooke decided to go fuck off with some dude from Canada.

 

He didn’t know what felt worse, the anticipation of waiting for Brooke to slap a custody case onto his hands _or_ his god awful hangover the day after the wedding.

 

It felt like his brain was slowly being pummeled with a hammer every waking minute.

 

Sadly, his headache only increases when Amy’s phone blares to life and awakes the both of them up in a panicked state.

 

Her newly dyed brunette hair falls in front of her eyes and she quickly runs her had through it in search of her phone.

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” she shakes her head and grabs her phone after pressing accept. He rubs his temples as she nervously takes the phone call and gives short syllabled answers to whoever is on the receiving end of the call.

 

His memory of the night before was a tad bit foggy since a majority of it included him drinking the night away while Celia watched Brynn and the rest of the kids during the reception.

 

“I’m sorry..this was a mistake.” she croaks out after she ends the call and begins to snap on her bra.

 

The thing is, he doesn’t _want_ her to go or at least not until they talk about the elephant in the room.

 

He was sick and tired of them beating around the bush and not confronting their situations. It was time that they act like fucking adults about this shit.

 

“We are talking about this, Amy.”

“What is there to talk about? I cheated on my fiance and father of my child who _loves_ me for _you.”_

 

Talk about a tough room.

 

“Listen. I know that this isn’t the greatest of circumstances _but_ it was bound to happen..” he shrugs his shoulders and he can tell it further infuriates Amy. She groans and mumbles to herself.

 

“No! _This_ only happens when I am desperate and we are both drunk, don’t make it into anything else.”

 

He can’t take it any longer, he wanted to wait until they were both a bit more stable and sober but she was making that impossible.

 

“I got a job at CNN in New York and I’m taking it.” he speaks over her and her eyes widen as she falls silent.

 

Her face scrunches in confusion as she leans back against the pillows and ponders for a few minutes. He knows she’s in shock so he continues to speak before she can interrupt again.

 

“I decided to go since it’s kind of a once in a lifetime opportunity and I leave next week..” he awkwardly plays with the bedding of the hotel bed. He turns to see her rubbing her arm up and down with a hint of sadness on her face.

 

“I-I’m just..” 

 

He notices her struggle and tilts her chin up so they’re looking at each other in the eye. “I know you’re getting married and I.. _respect_ that but, I’ll always love you, Amy.” he confesses.

 

“What about Brynn and Brandon, how are they going to see you?” a glint of worry goes through her eyes and he sighs as he releases her chin.

 

“I’ll still have my penthouse out here, so I’ll visit for a week every month..”

 

She nods her head earnestly at that and plays with her brunette curls.

 

 

“Well, I’m proud of you.” she admits with a slight shrug of her shoulders and he smiles. “I just have to ask for one thing though.” she looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and he nods in agreement.

 

She sighs and adjusts her lacy bra which prompts her to lean against the pillows.

 

“Promise me, when you make it big..that you _don’t_ forget about Brynn or me?” she plays with her fingers in her lap; keeping her gaze down and avoiding his eyesight all together.

 

He smiles at that and takes her hand in his, “Oh Amy, the real question is if you’ll remember me.” he plays with her hands which prompts her to smile like a teenager again.

 

He can tell that she doesn’t believe him so, he slides on his sweatpants and hikes over to his suitcase to retrieve something that he knew she wasn’t expecting.

 

When he returns, he sees Amy gingerly typing on her phone and he sits on her side of the bed toying with the once pivotal necklace in his hands.

 

“This belongs to you.” he opens her hand and places the Tiffany’s necklace in her palm.

 

Her face falls into a tight lipped grin as she plays with the necklace with her fingers.

 

“Promise me you’ll wear it?” he whispers against her ear and feels her body shudder slightly as she bites her bottom lip.

 

She pulls away and kisses him softly on his lips,

 

“I promise.”

 

And the best thing about it?

 

From the way she smiles at him, he _knows_ that she still loves him and trusts him.

 

Honestly?

 

 _This_ was where he belonged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos!! 


End file.
